Walking dead One shots
by felicia2235
Summary: Cpt 16. Daryl/Rick. At the Prison.
1. Chapter 1

Starting this new story. This chapter will just explain what the one shots will be about.

Will contain any paring I feel like writing so if a certian paring bothers you skip them.

Will be Mature content. I dont own the walking dead.

Will include Zombies and no zombies and AU's.

Some will be longer than others and some may be continuations of pervious one shots. No rude reviews please. Thanks


	2. Bonded over Moonshine Moved here

_Walking Dead. Daryl/OC. Saw the new episode with Daryl and Beth and had to do this. Set around the time after Beth and Daryl leave the prison. They meet up with a women named Shelly Matthews and she joins them for their journey to try and locate the others of their group. In her Beth finds a women she can look up to and learn from and Daryl finds a women whose past is just as messed up as his and understands him like no other. Mature content. Won't follow the episode or season completely or word for word since I can't remember everything that was said or happened. May do a one shot or two shot. Not sure. Thanks_

Beth sighed as she and Daryl walked through the woods. She had finally gotten him up and moving and trying to track down the others. It was like he was giving up and didn't believe anyone was still alive, but Beth knew different. She knew they were out there somewhere. They had come across the train tracks a few hours ago and Beth had her first break down, but she kept on going. She had too.

"Shit." She heard Daryl hiss and Beth looked up and saw a heard coming towards them from the right. Following Daryl she ran to the left. He was able to move easier through the woods but Beth had a hard time following and ended up tripping. Daryl cursed and ran back to help her up but the walkers closed in on them and they stood back to back trying to fight them off.

They were doing ok until Daryl ran out of arrows and ended up going down with a walker on top of him. He saw Beth hit the group too and they fought to try and get out from under the walkers. Daryl just knew they were going to die. He'd survived his whole life to die like this.

"Hey." He heard a women shout from behind them and he heard the swish sound of a blade slicing through the air and taking out the walkers. He saw the walker on top of Beth get killed and the women ran over and stabbed the walker on top of him. Panting he laid there for a moment and squinted up at the women that just saved their ass.

She was a small petite thing. Shorter than him but taller than Beth. She had long dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. Her skin was tanned from the skin and dirty like there's and she was holding a sword much like the one Michonne used. She also had a knife strapped her to thigh and a back pack on her back. She was hot. She held her hand out and he used it to pull himself up standing again.

"Yall alright? I heard the shouts up a ahead and came to see if I could help. You're the first people I've ran across the a long time." She said in a southern accent and he nodded.

"Yeah. No bites or scratches here. Beth?" he ask turning to the blonde who was standing next to the women.

"No. I'm ok. Thank you." Beth said and the women nodded.

"I'm Shelly Matthews." She said.

"Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene." Daryl said and she nodded bending down and ripping his bolts out of the walkers on the ground and handing them to him.

"Well, It was nice meeting you and your girl Daryl Dixon." She said and turned to walk off.

"Wait. She anit. We anit together like that. Got separate from our group after we was attacked." Daryl said walking forward and walking beside Shelly. Beth nodded in agreement with what he said.

"Well, I lost my group months ago. I went out on a run and came back two days later and someone had come in and shot everyone and stole what we had left. Been alone since." She said and Daryl nodded.

"You've survived this long alone. We could use your help. If you want the company and don't have somewhere you need to be." Daryl said. She stopped and look them over for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah ok. Anit got shit else to do and it'd be nice to talk to someone other than myself for a change." She said and Daryl gave a nod and Beth smiled. They had help now and hope.

They walked in the woods for a few more hours until it started getting dark. They found a place to settle down for the night but a large heard heading there way had them up and running. Beth was able to keep up this time and ran alongside Daryl and Shelly. They ended up alongside an abandoned car on a deserted road. Beth went and tried to see if the car would start as Shelly and Daryl took point as the look outs. When the car would start and they could hear the groans and moans Daryl popped open the trunk and let Beth inside and motioned for Shelly to go next. She tossed her bag under the car and shook her head at him as she walked closer to the woods where the walkers were coming from.

"There's not enough room Daryl. You too go ahead. I'll clear as many of these things as I can. Give yall a fighting chance." She told them and Daryl could see she was going to sacrifice herself for them and he wasn't having that. He wasn't losing anyone else.

"Nope. Get in." he told her and Beth waved her forward, scared there new friend was going to die as they could heard the walkers closing in. When she didn't move Daryl walked forward, picked her up and sat her inside the trunk. She just stared at him, gapping.

"Now where are you going to go mr caveman?" she ask and he rolled his eyes and handed Beth his crossbow as he slide inside and Shelly was pressed tightly against his back. He closed he trunk and tied a knot with his rag and took his bow back. Shelly shifted some to move her hands and had no choice but to put them around Daryl to give him more room.

He jumped slightly when he felt her hands on him but then realized she was giving him more room and scooted back some. He noticed the feel of her body pressed against his back but tried to ignore it as the walkers arrived and knocked into the car.

They all stayed silent for a long time listening to the sounds of the groans and moans of the walkers and the sound of thunder in the back ground. Beth bit her lip to stop from making any noise; Daryl was naturally quite and had no problems staying silent. Shelly too was easily able to stay silent. What she didn't like was being closed in a small place that was even smaller with 2 other people. She pressed herself tightly to Daryl and gripped his leather vest in her hands. She could feel the raised patterns on his back and knew it must be scars but she didn't care. She had her won scars too. He looked over at her when he could feel her trembling against him and knew something was wrong. There was no way she was afraid of the walkers.

"Ya alright?" he whispered and she nodded from where her head was pressed against his back and kept her eyes closed.

"Don't like small places. Bad memoires is all." She whispered back to him. He nodded and knew there was more to that story that he'd ask about later, until then he shifted back against her more to try and give her comfort until they could leave this little ass trunk of hell they were laying in.

When the sun rose they had been in there for a few hours. Shelly was still gripping his vest in a death grip and was working of keeping her breathing even with his. Beth had been dosing on and off and they were all hot as fuck. Not able to stand it anymore Beth reached forward and untied the knot and pushed open the truck.

"Thank god." Shelly whispered and was out of the truck before Daryl could even move. She climbed over him faster then he thought possible and leaned her hands on her knees as she breathed in the fresh air and calmed herself down.

"Ya good?" Daryl ask her and she snorted giving him a thumbs up. He nodded and walked over towards the car. They worked together tearing the car down and taking anything they thought they could use. They worked in silence and before long they had taken everything they could and Daryl nodded for the two girls to follow him back into the woods where they wouldn't be exposed and out in the open.

"So what did you do before all this?" Beth ask Shelly after a few hours of walking. They were tired and hungry and Beth was getting bored. Shelly looked at the small blonde girl and gave her a smile.

"Not anything exciting. I worked in a bar part time fixing drinks and taught self defense during the week. Had a small apartment east of Atlanta. That's about it." She said and Daryl listened. He wanted to know more but didn't want to ask anything yet.

"How did you get into teaching self defense?" Beth ask and Shelly shrugged.

"Got tired of being the victim my whole life is all." She said and Beth nodded and stopped asking question. She knew when to not pry. Daryl thought over what she said and what he had seen so far from this new girl and knew she had been abused. Much like he had.

"We can camp here." He said and they nodded. Shelly helped Beth set up and make shift tent, start a fire and set up a trap for the walkers. Daryl went to hunt and Shelly chuckled when he brought back a large snake.

"Never had snake before." She said as he cooked it up. He just grunted in reply and Shelly knew he didn't want to be bothered so she sat on the ground and waited for the food to be ready.

The snake wasn't all that bad. Little tough but it was better than nothing. Shelly sat between Daryl and Beth as they ate in silence. When Beth was done she looked over at them.

"I need a drink." She said and Shelly snorted when Daryl tossed her a bottle of water without saying anything. Man of few words it seemed.

"Not this. A real drink." She told him and Shelly looked over at the girl and raised her brow in surprise.

"Don't seem like the drinking type to me, chicka." Shelly told her chuckling and Beth shrugged. Daryl just ignored them as they talked.

"Never tried it before because of my dad but he's gone now so. I want to get drunk." She said and Shelly nodded and looked over towards Daryl. Beth looked at him too but he ignored her and she got up in a huff and stalked forward, snatching her knife off the ground and walking off.

"Fine, enjoy your charged snake." Beth said as she passed Daryl. Shelly watched him for a moment. She knew he was hurting and keeping himself locked up as a safety net. She'd master that for years.

"Sighing she got up and followed Beth not wanting her to get hurt. She saw Daryl get up a moment later and follow behind them and Shelly smiled to herself. He was a good guy deep down it seemed.

"Shelly found Beth hiding behind a tree waiting for the walkers to past. When Daryl stepped on a branch it startled her and she turned towards them, knife at the ready.

Daryl just gave her a look and turned to walk off. Beth and Shelly following behind him. When they made it back towards camp Beth snapped.

"You're taking me back to camp. I'm not going. I want a drink." She said and Daryl just stared at her. Shelly didn't feel it was her place to say anything so she just stood off to the side and watched.

"I'm not just going to sit at this craped out camp and wait to be killed. I can take care of myself." Beth snapped at him and flipped him off. Daryl shoved her hand away.

"Hey." He said, getting made.

"Screw you." Beth said and turned and stomped off. Daryl stayed there for a moment and then looked over towards Shelly before growling under his breath about stubborn ass kids and walked off towards where Beth went. Shelly ran and grabbed her back pack and followed behind them.

They met a few walkers along the way and were easily taken care of. They came out into the clearing of a golf course a few hours later.

"Golfers like to booze it up right?" Beth ask and turned to walk towards the golf course club house without waiting for an answer.

Shelly saw a small heard coming up behind them and jogged up to meet Daryl and Beth who were looking into the windows of the front door.

"Heard." She told them and Daryl looked behind them and nodded.

"Come on." He said and they ran around the back. Daryl opened the door and ushered them inside as he used the golf club to keep the door locked.

Shelly pulled her sword from her back as she took in the dark room. There were bodies everywhere and three hanging across the room. You could tell people had been camping out in there until the shit hit the fan and they all died.

Creeping by they walked slowly forward in there mission to get Beth drunk. Daryl found a flash light on the floor and Beth found one on the table. Daryl bent down and started stuffing money and gold into a bag and Beth looked at him funny.

"Why are you taking that stuff?" she ask him and he ignored her as he stood and continued walking towards the doors in the back. As soon as they reached them they heard the heard at the door trying to break in so they ran forward as Daryl opened the double doors and let them inside before he slammed the doors shut and locked them.

They ended up in what looked like the kitchen area. Daryl and Beth went one way and Beth went the other.

"So your group that you were with? How many people are we looking for? A couple or like a whole truck load?" Shelly ask him from her spot where she was kneeling down and looking under the cabinets as Daryl looked on top.

"A fair few. The one's that we care the most about are the ones we've been with since the beginning. Beth's father was killed in front of her and her sister Maggie is still out there somewhere, maybe." Daryl said and Shelly nodded.

"What about you?" she ask moving to the next cabinets.

"What about me?" he replied.

"Got a sister or brother, girlfriend or wife you need to find too?" she ask and he grunted.

"Naw. My brother was all the family I had when the world went to shit. He died few months back. Now wife or girlfriend ever." He said and she nodded.

"So just friends from your group then?" she said and he nodded. They heard a creak and stopped to listen but when nothing happened they moved on to the next room.

"What about you? Family out there alive, husband or boyfriend?" he ask her and she snorted.

"My mother died when I was 10, my father was a bastard that died in prison where he belonged. Had a boyfriend once years ago but he cheated on me and never found anyone else. No siblings and no friends really. The group I was with before I actually met on the way to Atlanta before it was bombed. Just a few strangers that tried to band together. Didn't work so well for us." She said putting a few knifes in her bag. He was going to reply when they heard Beth give a startled sound and they ran out. Shelly rounded the corner with Daryl behind her just to see Beth stab the walker in the head.

"Thanks for the help." Beth said to Daryl who just gave her a look.

"You said you can take care of yourself and you did. Come on." He said and Beth sighed but followed behind them.

They made there way down the stairs and had to crawl under some fallen cases until they reached the gift shop. Daryl pocketed everything he could find before sitting in a chair. Beth went over and got a new shirt and sweater to put on.

"There's more if you want it." Beth told her motioning to the preppy clothes hanging on the wall. Daryl snorted as he took in the black leather pants and vest she wore over a white shirt and Shelly snorted too.

"I don't think it's my style do you?" she joked with the young blonde who shook her head and smiled.

Beth walked over and noticed a women that had turned and been hung with a sign that said Rich bitch on her chest. Disgusted Beth tried to get her down and Daryl just sat there and watched her.

"Help me get her down." Beth ask him and he snorted.

"Why don't matter none she's dead." He said and Beth rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She said and Daryl sighed before tossing a blanket over her head.

"Better?" he ask her and she nodded to him.

They left after that and headed back down the hall but the chime of the clock attacked several walkers.

"This way." Daryl said but they were block two more times before they found a empty room. Daryl tried to shut the door but there were to many.

"Let them in." Shelly said taking out her sword and tossing her stuff to the floor. Daryl nodded and picked up a golf club off the floor and started beating the walkers to death as they came inside. Shelly took the other said of the room and sliced through four of them and allowed Daryl to work out his anger on the last two. The last one through Beth ended up getting splatter with blood and ruined her new clothes.

"Feel better?" Shelly ask him as she walked by. Daryl nodded noticing that she didn't ask him in a tone that applied he did anything wrong or that she was disgusted with him. She seemed to almost be joking with him.

"We made it guys." Beth said and they turned the corner to see that they made it to the bar. Walking inside Shelly walked over to the pool table and kept a look out outside, Daryl pulled some darts off the wall and walked pat Beth who had found a half empty bottle.

"Peach snapps. Is it any good." Beth ask and Daryl snorted.

"No." he said as he started throwing darts at the pictures on the wall. Shelly sat on the pool table and watched them both. Beth just stared at the bottle after trying to clean a glass with no luck and Daryl just kept glancing back at her and then to Shelly.

"Well, gonna drink or what?" he ask her and she nodded but started to cry. Shelly shifted from where she sat. She had never been good with girls that cried around her. She had never been allowed to cry in front of others. Daryl looked just as uncomfortable with it as she did and walked over and took the bottle from her and threw it across the room.

"Your first drink anit going to be no fucking peach snapps. Come on." He said and opened the back door and motioned for them to follow. Beth and Shelly shared a look and Shelly just shrugged and followed.

Daryl lead them back into the woods and they walked for a hour or so before Shelly saw a shack sitting up on a hill and she laughed.

"I know what this place is." she said and Daryl chuckled and nodded.

"You about to get good and wasted chicka." She told Beth as she bumped her shoulder playfully as they walked up the driveway to the back of the house. Beth looked confused but when Daryl opened the hatch to the shed and they looked inside and handed her a box full of mason jars Shelly knew she was right.

"Moonshine." He said and she chuckled as she helped Beth carried it inside.

"My old man had a set up like that. That's how I knew what it was." He said as he sat the box on the table and Beth pulled a jar of clear liquid out. Shelly walked around the room and looked at the run down place.

"My father too. Our house was bigger than this and his moonshine shed wasn't attached to the house but the set up is the same." She commented and Daryl observed her as she ran her hands over the walls that held pictures of naked girls on them. He knew she was lost in memory.

"Where's your dad now?" Beth ask her and she tensed as she turned to look at Beth.

"Dead where he belongs." Shelly told her and Beth nodded turning back around to Daryl who handed her a empty cup.

"You gonna drink with me?" she ask him and he snorted.

"Someone's got to keep watch." He said.

"What are you my babysitter now?" she ask taking a sip and Daryl just walked past her.

"Just drink plenty of water." He told her sarcastically and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Dixon. This is the nastiest stuff I ever had." Beth said before taking another sip and shrugging.

"Not too bad the second time." She said and Shelly chuckled at the little blonde. Beth sipped her drink as she walked around the small house, Daryl had been sitting in a recliner watching as Shelly stood on the porch and looked outside.

"Who would by this?" Beth ask and Daryl glanced over to see her pull out a stupid pink bra statue.

"My old man would. Use to use them for target practice in the living room." Daryl commented and Shelly turned her head to listen.

"He shot guns in your house?"Beth ask and Daryl snorted thinking of all the bad shit his father did, that was the least of the list.

Standing he left Beth on the floor to drink more and walked out on the porch and leaned against the railing next to Shelly. She smirked at him before digging in her pocket and handing him a cigarette. His eyes lit up at the sight.

"You look like a man that could use a good smoke right now." She said and he nodded eagerly lighting his after she lit hers.

"So tell me about your group." She ask and Daryl looked at her for a moment before giving her a quick over view of everyone from there group and what they had been through. He told her about who they had lost and about Carol being kicked out, how mad he was at her for what she may or may not have done. She was like his sister and he wished he had been able to talk to her and find out why. He told her about the governor, his brother and then the fight at the prison.

"Sounds like yall been through the ringer." Shelly said and Daryl nodded as they turned when Beth giggled.

"How long we gonna let her drink for?" she ask him blowing smoke out of her mouth and eyeing the small blonde inside.

"Till she's drunk I guess. Anit my problem." He said and walked back inside.

"Let's play a game." Beth said and kneeled on the floor. Daryl was sitting against the chair and Shelly was leaning against the wall, drink in her hand as she decided to have one too.

"what game?" Shelly ask and Beth smiled.

"I never." She said and Shelly snorted.

"What do you know about I never?" Shelly ask scooting up to sit in front of the crate, between Daryl and Beth. Beth poured Daryl a glass and sat it in front of him.

"My friends use to play it. Ever played?" she ask them and Daryl shook his head and Shelly nodded.

"Never need no game to get lit." Daryl said and Shelly chuckled.

"Once." She answered and Beth nodded.

"Well, you say I never and you list something and if anyone ever did it they have to drink." She told Daryl who just looked at her and grunted.

"I'll start. I've never shot a crossbow." Beth said and Shelly didn't drink since she never shot one either and Daryl snorted.

"Not much of a fair game." He said taking a drink.

"That was just practice." Beth told him.

"Now you." she told Daryl.

"I don't know." he said.

"Just say anything you've never done." Beth told him and he thought for a moment.

"I never been out of Georgia." He said and both Beth and Shelly drank.

"Shelly your turn." Beth said and she thought for a moment.

"I never been to church." She said and Beth and Daryl both drank.

"Never?" Beth ask and she shook her head.

"Nope." She confirmed and Beth looked shocked for a moment.

"Ok. I never smoked anything." Beth said and both Daryl and Shelly drank.

"I never been on vacation." Daryl said.

"What about camping." Beth ask and Daryl shook his head.

"No that was something I had to learn to hunt." He said.

"Your dad teach you that?" she ask and Daryl just nodded.

"I never been in love." Shelly said and Daryl looked at her and didn't drink. Hell he never had either. Beth drank and then looked at her.

"Not even in high school. Like first love and dances and all that?" Beth ask and Shelly looked at her glass.

"Chicka. I never been to a school dance in my life and I wasn't allowed friends or boyfriends back then." She told the girl who frowned.

"Why not?" Beth ask apparently drinking made Beth nosey.

"My father was a drunken, bastard that controlled me until he went to jail when I was 16. I drop out then and got my GED so I could move away from that town. I spent most of my days at home locked in the small basement so he wouldn't have to see me." she said bitterly and Beth looked down ashamed to have pride and Daryl looked at Shelly long and hard as she stayed looking at her glass. She was a lot like him.

"I've never got drunk and did something I regretted." Beth said and Both Shelly and Daryl drank.

"I never been to a fair." Daryl said and only Beth drank.

"I've never ridden in a plane." Shelly said and only Beth drank again.

"Ok. I've never been to jail as a prisoner." Beth said looking towards Daryl . Shelly snorted and took a drink while Daryl turned to look at Beth.

"You went to jail?" Beth ask her not seeing the look Daryl was giving her.

"Beat up a guy at the bar for trying to touch me and pay me for sex. Broke his nose and he pressed charges." Shelly said and Beth chuckled before turning to look at Daryl expecting him to drink but he just started at her.

"Is that what you think of me?" he ask her and she shook her head quickly.

"I just through with the regrets and all. Were you a prison warden before all this. I bet you were?" Beth said trying to change the subject and Daryl snorted and stood up.

"I got to piss." He said and walked to the side of the room and peed against the wall.

"Daryl." Beth said but Daryl's mad laughter cut her off. Shelly knew he was going to blow, it had been building and all she could do was watch.

"Wanna play a game. How about this. I've never eaten frozen yogurt," he spat. "I've never had a pet pony. Never got nothin' from Santa Claus. Never relied on anyone for protection before — hell, I don't think I've ever even relied on anyone for anything. Never sung out in front of a big group in public, like everything was fun. Like everything was a big game. I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention!" he screamed getting louder and louder and madder and madder.

Shelly rubbed her own wrist when he mentioned that to the scar she had where she tried to do just that at 15. Daryl saw it and glanced at her before looking back at Beth.

"You never shot a cross bow huh. Well let's go." He said and snatched her off the floor and dragged her outside. Shelly knew this could get bad and grabbed her sword and ran outside to see Daryl holding Beth and shooting a walker in the chest, pinning it to the tree. He was out of control and he was going to hurt someone.

"Daryl. That's enough." Shelly said coming to stand in front of them and Daryl glared at her.

"Enough. You don't know shit about what's enough honey. You couldn't possible understand what I'm feeling." He said and she moved Beth out of the way who ran up and stabbed the walker in the head to kill it.

"Don't tell me what I do and don't know Daryl. You don't know shit about me but I can promise I know more about what your feeling than anyone and fighting with each other anit gonna make it better." She said. Daryl bit his thumb nail as he looked past her to Beth.

"Why'd you kill him we were having fun?" he ask Beth.

"Killing them isn't supposed to be fun Daryl." She snapped and Daryl glared at her. Shelly walked up and stood in front of Daryl as he ranted and raved and Beth gave it back to him.

Then the flood gates opened and Daryl broke down. Saying he could have done more to save everyone. Shelly walked up and hugged him to her as Beth hugged him from behind and let him cry. He needed to let it go or it would eat him alive.

"You're not a very nice drunk?" Beth said later on that night after things calmed down. Beth was still sipping her drink but she was pleasantly drunk. Daryl and Shelly had opted to not drink anything else.

They were sitting out on the porch enjoying the calmness about there now that the tension was broke. Daryl felt much better and he was now close to both Beth and Shelly for helping him come back from the dark place in his mind he had been the last few days. Beth was like a little sister to him now, he cared about her. Shelly, well he cared for her in a different way a way that made him blush.

"Yeah. I'm an asshole." He told her and Beth and Shelly chuckled.

"I wish I could fell like this all the time." Beth said looking glassy eyed and Shelly laughed.

"Dangerous words chicka." She told her and Beth chuckled.

"I know. It's just nice is all?" Beth said and Shelly nodded.

"You wanna really know what I did before all this?" Daryl ask them and they both nodded.

"Truth is nothing. I was nothing. Just drifted around with Merle, doing whatever he said we were going to do that day. Drinking and getting high. Amounting to nothing." Daryl told them and they gave him a look of understanding and nodded.

"But you anit nothing now. From what I've seen and what I've heard seems to me like you were made for this life. Just need a reason to shine is all." Shelly told him and Beth nodded in agreement.

"You'll miss me when I'm gone. You'll be the last one standing for sure. Maybe both of you will." Beth said and Shelly tapped her foot.

"Don't say that chicka. You'll be there with us too." She told the blonde who smiled at her. Shelly rubbed her wrist again where her bracelet lay covering her scar and Daryl saw it.

"Sorry about before. I didn't mean it." He said looking at her and then Beth. They both nodded.

"We know." Shelly told him and they looked at each other for a while. Understanding and something else passing between them.

"I need to pee." Shelly said standing and picking up her sword. Daryl stood too.

"I'll keep watch. Beth don't move." Daryl said and Beth nodded and Daryl walked Shelly around the corner by the shed and stood with his back to her as she peed. When she was done she put her hand on her shoulder and he turned.

"You ok though now?" she ask him and he nodded reaching forward and pushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I am now. Thanks for helping. I needed that." He said and she nodded.

"It's nice to have someone in your corner sometimes." She told him and he hummed in agreement.

"I'm in yours now too. Ya know that right. I want ya to stay with us. Even if we find our group. I want ya there." He told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Ok." She said and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her mouth. It wasn't a long kiss but enough to let each other know that there was more there and would be even more in the future.

When they pulled back they were both blushing as Daryl lead her back to the porch where Beth still was.

"We should head inside." Daryl said and Beth looked up at them.

"We should burn it down. Put it all behind us." Beth said and Shelly and Daryl looked at each other and grinned.

"Were gonna need more shine for that." Daryl said and they laughed and went inside and splashed the rest of the moonshine everywhere before grabbing there things and heading outside. Standing at the front Shelly threw a bottle of moonshine into the window of the house thinking back to the prison of a home she was raised in and how burning this would be like burning that place too. Daryl was thinking the same.

"Wanna do the honors?" Daryl ask Beth who smiled.

"Hell yeah." She said and lit the match and set the stack of money on fire Daryl was holding. He let it burn for a moment before tossing it inside and lighting the bitch up in flames. Beth flipped the house off as it burned and Shelly and Daryl did the same things.

Each of them saying good bye to something different.

When the walkers appeared they knew it was time to go.

"Come on." Daryl told them and they turned and together the three of them set off to find whatever was in store for them now.

Hoping to find the rest of their group they knew that might be a long shot but they would try. In the mean time the three of them were a family now and would stick together no matter what. Daryl and Shelly shared a look as his hand brushed against her and she blushed but gripped his back. Beth saw this and smiled. She just knew everything would work out for them now.


	3. Wrong number gone right

_WRONG NUMBER GONE RIGHT._

_Daryl/OC. No Zombies. Daryl dials a wrong number by mistake one night while looking for his drunk ass brother. A girl answers and the voice on the other line does something to Daryl. It awakens something in him that he's always been able to keep buried. Lust. So begins there unusual relationship over the phone and Text's that start something neither knew would end up being the best thing that ever happened to them. Mature content. Thought I'd try something different. Don't own anything. _

Daryl sighed as he looked at the clock and saw it was already mid night and his brother still wasn't home yet. Which meant he had either been arrested again or gotten caught up in some girl or a party and couldn't get home. Groaning he rolled over on the bed and grabbed his phone. He pulled a business card off his table and tried to read the numbers in the dark with his tired eyes to the bar that Merle could normally be found at. Dialing he closed his eyes and listened to it ring. It rang several times before someone finally answered.

"Hello." Came the most sensual voice he had ever heard in his life. Daryl sat up in the bed quickly, opening and shutting his mouth several times.

"Hello. Anyone there?" she ask and Daryl cleared his throat.

"Is this Murphy's Bar?" Daryl ask and the women gave a throaty chuckle.

"I'm sorry darling but I think you've dialed the wrong number." She said in a southern accent.

"Hold on. Is this 678-659-8841?" he ask and she hummed.

"Nope. It's 8844. Got the last digit wrong honey." She chuckled and Daryl groaned to himself at his stupidity.

"I'm sorry for bothering ya. Looking for my dumbass brother. Anit home yet and wanted to make sure he hadn't got his ass arrested or some shit." Daryl explained not sure why his normal verbal filter wasn't working tonight. Maybe he was too tired.

"How olds your brother?" she ask.

"35 but he seems to thinks he's 21." Daryl said snorting as he laid back on the pillow and listened to her chuckle.

"He older than you?" she ask and he hummed,

"Yeah I'm 30." He said,

"Well then you're only a year older than me. I just turned 29 in January." She said and he gave a small smile.

"I didn't wake ya or anything did I?" he ask and she snorted on the line.

"Nope. I was up. I got home from work about an hour ago. Takes me a while to go to sleep if I do." She said and then gave a small yawn and he chuckled under his breath at her.

"Yeah. I know how that is. Always been hard for me to sleep too long too. Rough life does that to ya I guess." He said.

"I feel ya there darling. 100%." She agreed.

"What's your name? If you don't mind telling me?" He ask.

"Lily. Yours?" she ask and Daryl felt a jolt though his body. Damn her name was sexy.

"Daryl." He told her and she repeated it and he groaned silently as he shifted on the bed. Damn what the hell was wrong with his ass tonight?

"Well, Daryl. It's nice to verbally meet you." She said chuckling and he laughed with her for a moment.

"Yeah It is. Even if I'm sorry for bothering you by mistake." He told her.

"Naw, don't be. It's cool. I really don't mind. You have a pleasing voice." She told him and he smirked to himself.

"And you have a very sexy voice. Never wanted to talk to anyone on the phone for more than a minute let alone a girl but there's something about yours." He admitted and hopped to hell she didn't think he was some fucking creeper.

"You're sweet. Thanks." She said and he sighed in relief.

"Is your brother the only reason you're up late or do you work nights?" she ask and he could hear her shifting around to get more comfortable and he did the same.

"No I work during the day. In a shop fixing shit like cars and stuff. My brother works there too but he went out tonight and he anit home yet." He told her and she hummed.

"Maybe he got lucky and is too busy at the moment to call you." She said with amusement in her voice and Daryl chuckled.

"That's a good possibility. My brother thinks of nothing else but his next score. He's a whore I'm telling ya." He told her and she laughed out loud and he swore no one in the world could laugh that sensual. This girl was killing him.

"Do you share in your brothers talents of daily scores or is there a women in your life that's going to be mad that you're talking to me?" she ask and he snorted.

"Naw on either. Anit got no women and I rarely go out to score as you called it. What about you. Got an old man I need to worry about?" he teased.

"Not anymore. Left his cheating ass about 8 months ago I think. It's just me now." She said chuckling and he sighed again. He saw the lights of his brother's bike filter through the curtains of their house and heard the bike roar up the driveway.

"Looks like my brother finally brought his ass home. I should probably try to get some sleep now darlin." He told her.

"Alright. Glad he made it safely. It was nice talking to ya Daryl." She told him and he nodded.

"Yeah. It was. I know this sounds like really creepy since you don't know me or nothing but ya mind if I call ya again or something, sometime?" he ask and she chuckled at his rambling.

"Sure. Call or text me whenever. I liked talking to you too. Have sweet dreams honey." She told him and he knew he would.

"You too sweetheart." He said and then hung the phone up. He laid back on the bed and listened to his brother stomp around the kitchen before heading to his room for the night. Daryl thought over the weirdness of the last hour. He dialed the wrong number and got Lily. The women with the sexy ass voice. He didn't know why but for some reason he couldn't wait to talk to her again. And for Daryl Dixon that was very weird indeed.

Lily saved the mystery man Daryl's number in her phone and slid down in the bed of her small studio apartment east of Atlanta. She hated her small apartment in a not so nice area but it was all she could afford while working part time at a bar at night and trying to finish up her automotive tech degree. She drives into the city during the day for the classes she had to be taken in shop and the online stuff she did at home. She didn't tell Daryl that but she loved working on cars. Always had. Her father had been a mechanic and taught her everything he knew before he died. She wanted to get her degree so she would be taken serious in the male dominated industry but her ex didn't think a woman should be working on cars like a man.

She would have been done with her degree a long time ago but her ex was very controlling and didn't want her working or going to college around other men. She wasted 3 years of her life with that asshole that still didn't know how to leave her alone.

She left him when she found him fucking another girl in their bed. When she flipped out and yelled at him he hit her and called her a lot of names so she packed what little things were hers and left in the car her and her father built when she was in high school. She drove for 4 hours until she reach Atlanta from where she had lived with her ex in south GA and she'd been here since then trying to get her life back together. Getting the call from Daryl was a pleasant change and she had to admit she had fun talking with the country boy and hoped he called again sometime.

The next day Daryl got home from work kinda late around 8. They had a lot of work and really needed another mechanic but good ones were hard to find in this small town so Daryl, Merle, T-Dog and the owner Tyreese worked a lot of overtime. They had tried to hire a guy name Tony but the prick spent more time trying to pick up the women that came in the shop than actually working so Tyreese let him go.

He had thought about Lily all day long completely ignoring Merle telling them all about his night with some blonde he picked up at the bar and fucked at her place while he was worried about his ass. He wanted to call her all day but didn't know what she did during the day or what her work schedule was like. Plus he didn't want to come across any more needy or creepy then he already did.

So at 10 after he showered and ate dinner he watched a little tv before deciding to send her a text to see if she was even available to talk.

_Hey it's Daryl. Can you talk? _He sent and waited for a reply.

_Hey Daryl. I was hopeing you'd contact me today. I'm on a break right now. We can talk for a few minutes but then I'm off at 12 and if you're still up we can talk more. Lily._

Lighting a cigarette he stopped himself from smiling like a giddy girl when she replied she had been hoping he'd call and he hit the send button to call her while she was on break.

"Hey." She said and a smile found its way to his face at the sounds of her voice floating over him.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you at work." He said and he could hear the sounds of music in the background before he heard a door open and shut and the sounds disappeared. She chuckled in his ear and he heard the sound of her lighting a cigarette of her own before she replied.

"No I'm glad you did. Your voice is a good distraction from my shitty ass job." She said and he laughed at her. He saw his brother come into the living room and looked at him funny seeing him on the couch talking to someone and laughing. Daryl just flipped him off and went to his room.

"Hate ya job do ya?" he ask and she snorted.

"You got no idea babe. Nothing but a bunch of drunks and pricks all night." She said and he gritted his teeth at the thought but didn't say anything.

"Why don't ya find another one?" he ask laying back on his bed.

"Would love too but I'm almost done with school and then hopefully will get a job in a shop someone soon." She said and he sat up quickly.

"What kind of shop?" he ask her and she chuckled.

"A mechanics shop Daryl. I'm finishing my automotive tech degree that I should have finished years ago. My father was a body man. He raised me since my mom died when I was little and he taught me everything he knew. I love fixing cars and rebuilding shit. My ex, he didn't think a girl should do shit like that so I put my degree on hold like a fucking idiot. But I'm back on it again and I'll be done in less than a couple months. Then I can get out of this bar." She said and Daryl was sitting there with his mouth hanging open. Oh my god she was his fantasy women. Hot ass voice and he was sure went with a hot ass body and she worked on car. Damn.

"Damn, Ya know how fucking hot that shit is. A hot chick that works on cars. Shit." He hissed as he felt himself harden completely. Damn she was killing him.

"What makes you think I'm a hot chick?" she ask chuckling and he laughed.

"Your voice. It's sexy as hell girl. I know damn well the rest of ya is too." He said and she felt herself heat with arousal. His voice calling her sexy did something to her that nobody ever could.

"Well, thank you. If ya want to see what I look like Google Bar east (_made up name_.) in Atlanta and check out the photo of the staff. I'm the only Lily that works here." She said and he damn sure wrote that shit down quickly. He'd do that as soon as they got off.

"Lil's. Time's up." He heard a man yell in the back ground and Lily groaned in annoyance.

"That's my boss. Got to go. If you're still up at midnight call me. I'll be home then." She told him.

"Damn right I will." He told her and she chuckled before hanging up.

He goggled the bar as soon as he hung up and scrolled through the pictures of the staff. The owner looked like a perverted old bald man and he staffed nothing but girls besides his bouncers. Most of the girls where hot but he barley paid attention to them. He scrolled fast until he saw the name Lily and clicked on her page.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed when she came up on the screen. My god she was fucking smoking hot. Her description showed she was only 5'4 so she was a small little thing. She was wearing a black tee shirt that showed her toned stomach that had the bars name on it and like all the girls she was wearing small little black shorts. She had long dark brown hair and hazel green eyes and a smile that damn near stopped his heart. God. He had been right she was gorgeous and to think of her bent over a car working alongside him made him stone hard instantly.

He saved the picture and looked at the clock. Damn he had 2 hours till he could talk to her again and he needed to take care of his fucking hard on now so he went and took another shower and thought of her picture and her voice.

He stayed in there for 45 minutes before coming out only to have Merle meet him in the hall smirking.

"Didn't ya already shower little brother?" he ask him and Daryl rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen for a beer.

"Yeah. So?" he said as Merle followed him.

"Who was you on the phone with?" Merle ask after taking a beer for himself and popping it open. Daryl eyed him through the pieces of his hair that his brother was always telling him to cut.

"Why it matter to you man. Talking to a friend it all." Daryl said

"I female friend brother cause I hope you wasn't smiling like that with no man friend." Merle ask and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Yeah a female friend." Daryl replied walking out of the kitchen and into his room. Merle following along with him.

"Ya hitting it baby brother?" Merle ask and Daryl snorted.

"Anit everything about sex Merle. No I'm not fucking her. Just talking. Anit even met her yet." Daryl said and Merle frowned in confusion.

"What? Someone set you up?" Merle ask and Daryl sighed.

"No. Last night when you hadn't come home yet I was gonna call up at the bar to see if you was there. Dialed the wrong number and ended up with this women. We just been talking since then." Daryl said with a shrug and started biting his thumb nail. Merle looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Look I anit gonna rib ya for talking to no girl Daryl. I just anit ever seen ya smile like that. It was nice is all. Enjoy ya phone sex." Merle said seriously before walking out the door. Daryl rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. 1 more hour to go. He flopped down on the bed and flicked through the channels glancing at the clock waiting till midnight so he could talk with Lily.

At 12 midnight Daryl's phone rang and he was shocked that she called him but happy still.

"Hey," he said and she chuckled.

"Hey yourself. How's your night so far?" She ask him.

"Been good. Boring but alright." He replied and she chuckled.

"Hang on a sec." she said and he heard her set the phone down, the rustle of clothes before she picked it back up.

"Ok I'm back. Had to change out of my uniform. I'm good now." She said and Daryl had the sudden flash of her changing clothes in his mind and he had to shake his head to clear it.

"Shouldn't say stuff like that girl. Not when I know what ya look like." He said in almost a growl and Lily could hear the huskiness in his voice.

"Oh so you looked at my picture. Did I look the way you thought I would?" she ask and Daryl could hear the nervousness seep in.

"Better." Daryl croaked out and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really? Well thank you." She told him and he chuckled.

"Your fucking gorgeous ya know." He told her and she chuckled.

"No I don't know but I'm pleased you think so. I was worried after I told you where to look that you wouldn't like what ya saw." She admitted and Daryl grunted.

"Well I can promise you I like what I saw. Best looking girl I ever saw." He admitted the truth and he knew his face was bright red. He was never this forward with girls while sober or drunk for that matter.

"Well. Thank you. When do I get to see what you look like?" she ask and he paused for a moment.

"Not sure you wanna. Anit no prize like you are sweetheart." He told her and she sighed.

"Look. No one looks in the mirror and sees anything good. I don't see what you see when you saw my picture but I'd like to see the face I'm talking to. You could text it to me. When you're ready. No pressure. And if your voice is anything to go by then I'm sure I'll like your picture too." She told him and he blew out the air he didn't know he was holding and sighed.

"Ok. I'll send ya one." He conceded and she was pleased.

"Yay. So your brother out late again tonight?" she ask and he was glad for the change in subject.

"Naw. He's home tonight. You were right. Met some chick last night and came home after. The dumb ass is gonna caught something one day." He told her and she laughed. It was nice to have someone that laughed with him and not at him for once.

"So you're a female mechanic huh?" he ask smirking and she snorted at him.

"Just cause I shave my legs and not my face don't mean I can't fix shit too ya know." She huffed and he laughed out loud at her and he knew his brother was probably wondering what was wrong with him but he didn't give two shits.

"I'm just messing with ya darlin. I think it's hot." He told her and she chuckled.

"Really. So would ya hire me if I came looking for a job at ya shop?" she ask him.

"Hell yeah. We need another person too. To damn busy for just the four of us." He said.

"Well then maybe one day I can apply for a job and I'll work circles around you men." She teased and he laughed again.

They talked for 2 hours that night and even through Daryl was tired as hell the next morning he didn't care. He was happier than he ever could remember being.

"What's with you D? Get some last night?" Tdog ask at work the next day and he just shook his head.

"Naw, he got himself a girlfriend. Talk to her all night on the phone." Merle said from under the car and Daryl just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. What's her name?" T dog ask and Daryl just lit a cigarette and looked down at the motor.

"Lily." Daryl replied and then ignored all there other questions.

_Hey. Heading to school wanted to wish you a good day. Lily._

He got her text around 10 that morning and nothing could have put him in a bad mood that day. Merle just kept shaking his head whenever he would see his brother smiling when he thought no one was looking. Merle may be an ass but his brother meant everything to him and if this girl put that smile on his face then Merle would do what he could to make sure it stayed there.

_Thanks sweetheart. Just made my day better. Talk to you tonight? Daryl._

_Yep. Look forward to it. Don't forget my picture. Lily_ Daryl bit his lip reading that and flicked through the pictures in his phone. He knew he'd have to send her one he just hoped it wouldn't mean the end of their talking. He found one that Carol, Tyreese wife took of him one day about a month ago when she was walking around trying out her knew phone. They had just got to work and Daryl was still sitting on his bike smoking. He didn't look half bad in it so he copied it to his text.

_Here ya go. Hope ya like it. Daryl. _He sent it and lit a cigarette hoping she would reply. When his phone buzzed he got nervous as he hit the open button to read her reply.

_Damn babe. Love me a country boy on a bike. Is it too crude of me to say I need a new pair of panties now? Lol Lily. _Daryl snorted in relief at her reply. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth but from the few talks they had she didn't seem like the lying type so he just hoped she meant it.

_Glad you like it. Talk to you later. Daryl_

He got back to work then before someone said something to him and thought of nothing but the girl that was starting to consume his every thought.

They talked every night for a couple of weeks getting to know each other slowly. Some nights they just talked about their day and shit that happened. He would vent to her about the idiots he worked with at the shop or stupid shit his brother did.

She would vent about her boss who was an ass or the customers she had to deal with. She talked about school and the things they did that day during her shop time. She told him about her father who died 4 years ago. How her mother died when she was younger by a drunk driver and how her father never remarried. Always telling her that when you find the one you're meant to be with forever you don't ever consider anyone else if that person should leave you. He knew her father had been a good man. Like his grandfather Norman had been. She told him about her father teaching her how to fix cars and shit. And he told her about his grandfather who left him and Merle the house they lived in now. But that he hoped to build another separate house one day so he could live alone but still near his brother.

She never judged him on anything he told her. When he told her about the fights he got into or the shit him and his brother had done growing up she never once made him feel like he did anything wrong. Always just listened to him and it was nice.

She told him more about her ex and Daryl really wanted to meet this prick. She told him about how her father hated him. Always told her he wasn't the kind of man he wanted her to end up with. She said she needed a hard working man that would do anything to keep her safe and happy and that her ex only cared about himself.

She told him about how she always kept her ex at arm's length because her father hated him. Never would move in with him like he wanted. When her father died it messed her up for a while and her ex took advantage of that and that's how she ended up living with him until she found him cheating and that was something she couldn't forgive, not to mention he had laid hands on her too and Daryl couldn't stand a man that would hit a women.

All in all he looked forward to their calls. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if they just stopped talking. She was the light to his darkness and he wasn't about to give that up.

_Check this out. I aced my painting assignment. Lily _He got the text when he was on lunch break at work. He opened the attachment to see a picture of Lily dressed in shop paints and tee shirt standing next to a bad ass black with red flamed paint job. The car looked great but all he was checking out was how hot she was and proud she looked standing next to the first car she ever painted.

"Damn D. Who is that?" T dog ask from over his shoulder. He had been so engrossed with the picture he didn't even hear him come over. This got Merle's attention and he walked over and looked and whistled through his teeth.

"Is that ya girl?" Merle ask taking the phone to get a better look. Daryl growled and snatched his phone back.

"Yes." He answered and Merle looked at him shocked.

"Damn. Didn't know she was that fine and is that her car in the back ground?" Merle ask looked again and Daryl shook his head and smirked.

"Nope. She's about to finish school for auto tech. That's the car she just painted and aced it." Daryl said and that got all their attention even Ty who had been ignoring there little spat. They all passed around his phone and whistled at not only his girl but the paint job on the car.

"Damn. I'd hire her. When does she graduate?" Ty ask handing the phone back and Daryl shrugged.

"Month or two I think." He said and Tyreese nodded.

"Well, shit tell her if she wants to live in the sticks hit me up." He said before walking back to his office to eat lunch with Carol.

"Let me get this straight. Your girl looks like that and wants to work on cars for a living and you found her on accident by dialing the wrong number. Damn I need to give that shit a try." Merle said before walking off in awe and Daryl felt smug for the first time. Even though she really wasn't his girlfriend he still considered her his girl and it was nice to see his brother jealous of him for once.

_Damn baby you did a good job of that. My boss said he'd hire ya in a heartbeat. Look good in ya work clothes too. Daryl. _He told her and she replied quickly.

_Thank you. Talk later? Lily_

_Yep. Daryl. _

"So you didn't want to go out to celebrate for passing your painting test?" Daryl ask her that night when he called her. It was only 10 and she didn't have to work but she had a few other online test to do so they agreed to talk at 10.

"No. Anit no fun drinking by yourself." She told him chuckling.

"No friends you could have called?" he ask and she snorted.

"No. The only people I talk to other than you is people I work with and I only speak the bare minimum to them and my professors at school." She said and he felt kinda bad she didn't have anyone. He had a few people he considered friends here but she was the one he wanted to talk to all the time.

"So tell me about where you live? I never have asked. I can tell by the phone number you're in GA but are you south of Atlanta, north or by the coast?" she ask and he smiled at how she genuinely wanted to know more about him.

"North of the city in the mountains. Blue Ridge." He told her thinking about his small back woods town.

"Oh wow. I love Blue ridge area. My father took me camping there when I was 12 I think. At the lake. It was so pretty. Always wanted to live in the mountains." She said.

"Well, maybe you should come visit some time." He said and she hummed.

"Yeah. Maybe I should." She said and he was about to say something to that when he heard a loud bang in the back ground and she screamed in shock. He sat up in bed alarmed now.

"Lil's what was that?" he ask as she tried to calm her nervous.

"Someone's at the door. Hold on." She said and he heard her open a drawer and the click of a gun. He didn't like this one bit.

"Lily. Please don't open that door sweetheart." He said pacing back and forth in his room. She was silent for a moment until he heard the banding again and then yelling outside the door.

"Lilly. Open this fucking door. I know you're in there I can see your fucking car out front." He heard and Daryl clenched his fist in anger whishing he was there to beat the shit out of whoever that was. Lily groaned in annoyance on the line.

"It's my ex. I'm going to try and get rid of him. Hold on a sec or I can call you back." She told him and he growled.

"Anit no fucking way I'm getting off this phone while you might me in danger." He told her and she sat the phone down and he listened carefully.

"Lily." The guy screamed.

"Trent. What the hell are you doing here?" he heard her call out and Daryl was happy that at least she hadn't opened the door to talk to him.

"We need to talk. This has gone on long enough. Now stop acting childish and open the door." He told her and Lily glared through the peep hole at his ass. Now that she looked at him with eyes wide open and compares him to Daryl's picture Trent was nowhere near as hot as Daryl.

"Look Trenton. I said all I need to say the night I found you screwing some whore in our bed. Fuck you. I'm done. Get back in your Lexus and go back to South Georgia." She spat and Daryl heard the man bang on the door with his fist.

"Damn it open up Lily. That night was a mistake we can work this shit out." he said and Lily snorted.

"I don't think so. There are things that even I cannot forgive someone for Trent. Hitting me and cheating on me are at the top of the list. You don't get a second chance with me on those two counts. Now leave." She said and Daryl could hear how serious she was. That was something he knew if he wanted her in more than just a talking friend he would have to agree with and he had no issues with that.

Hell he hadn't even looked at another girl since they started talking. He didn't believe in cheating or beating women. His father did both of those to his mom and he watched her die alittle each time and Daryl promised to never do that to anyone.

"Damn it Lily. Open the fucking door before I break it down." Her Ex spat and Daryl growled into the phone in anger. This guys was asking for it.

"Knock yourself out asshole. I have a gun and my cell phone in my hand. I will shoot your ass and then call the cops don't play with me Trent. Go home I want absolutely nothing to do with you. I need a real man, like my father always wanted me to have not some pampered, rich prick that doesn't know how to treat a lady. Leave or I'm going to shoot through this fucking door." She spat and Daryl smirked at his feisty kitten. Damn she had claws.

"Fine bitch. I never liked your ass anyways. Rather act like some man in a fucking shop then what a woman should be. Go and find you a loser like you daddy." He spat with venom, punching the door before walking off.

Lily slid to the floor and listen to him start his car and sped off down the road. She sat there on the floor and cried. She had truly been scared. The look in his eye made her shiver in fear. If he had not have left there was no doubt this night would have ended bad for her.

Daryl's heart clenched as he listen to her break down. He wished more than anything he knew where she lived or he'd be on his way right now.

He heard her pick up the phone before taking a deep breath.

"Daryl. I think I'm going to go ahead and go now. I'm tired now and just want to go to bed." She said sniffing and he knew she was hurt more than she was letting on.

"Alright sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow. You handled yourself well. Call me if he comes back." He told her and she thanked him and hung up. She was embarrassed he knew that. Probably didn't want him to hear any of that and he hoped like hell she would be ok.

Daryl didn't sleep at all that night and Merle could tell something was wrong with his little brother when they were in the kitchen making coffee for work. Daryl was frowning, glaring at nothing and he looked tired as hell.

"Have a fight with your flower last night?" Merle ask and Daryl shot him a look.

"No." Daryl replied and Merle sighed. Something had happened.

"What happened little brother. You've been nothing but sunshine's and fucking ponies for the last few weeks and now your pissed and look like you haven't slept at all." Merle said and Daryl sighed, rubbed his hands over his face before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Something happened last night while we was talking. He ex showed up trying to beat the door down. I had to listen to them fight through the door. He said some pretty mean stuff and she felt scared enough to threaten to shoot him when he said he was going to bust down the door. She cried after he finally left and then told me she was going to bed. Didn't sleep much after that." Daryl explained with a shrug and Merle watched him as he talked.

"You got it bad little brother." He said turning to turn off the coffee pot.

"Maybe I do." Daryl replied and Merle looked at him sideways.

"Maybe you too should meet and move this thing from talking on the phone to something else. You can't keep freaking out and not be able to do nothing about it when you don't even know where she lives." Merle suggested and Daryl just nodded. He had been thinking that too.

_Are you ok today? Daryl_ He texted around lunch. She hadn't sent him anything yet and he was damn near about to chew his thumb off worrying. He just wanted to load this crossbow up and hunt that fucker down.

_Yeah I'm ok. Just freaked me out last night and then I hated you had to hear that. I got baggage and I understand if you don't want to talk with me no more. Lily. _She replied and he stared at the phone like she was crazy.

_Sweetheart. Anit no crazy ex gonna stop me from talking to ya. He don't mean shit to me and if I knew where you lived I would have been there last night and he wouldn't have bothered you again once I was done with him. Daryl. _He assured her. She was nuts if she thought anything would stop him from talking to her. In his mind she was his.

_Thank you. I was worried it would be too much. I…I like you a lot Daryl. More than I thought I would. I don't want to lose you. Lily. _She admitted and Daryl excused himself for a break and went outside to smoke. He needed to talk with her more after that.

"Is D ok?" T dog ask Merle who just shrugged.

"Worried about his girl I think. He was on the phone with her when her Ex showed up and scared her." Merle explained and T Dog nodded in understanding.

_Anit nothing gonna make you lose me other than you telling me to never call ya again and even then I don't know if I could stop. I consider you mine even if we anit official or anything. Daryl_

_I have to admit I call you mine too. I just didn't want to say anything. I knew you said you never had girlfriends before and I don't want to be just a one night stand or fling for you. You mean too much to me for that. Lily_

_I don't want that either. Your right I've never had no girl friend. Never met a girl I wanted to keep around until now. Daryl_

_What does that mean? Lily_

_Mean your mine and I'm yours. I want to move our relationship past just phone calls. I want to meet ya. Spend time with ya. If you want. Daryl_

_I want that too. I was just too scared to bring it up. I just don't want to be hurt the way I was before. I'm scared. Lily_

_I would never hurt ya like that. I might not be good enough for ya but I damn well will treat ya right. Hell, I'm scared too. Daryl. _

_Ok. Let's meet then. Lily_

_When? Daryl_

_4th of July is this weekend. We have a few days out from class. I think I can swing time off at work since I've never taken a day off and I know a few girls that want to extra hours and money. Want me to drive to you and spend the long weekend together? Lily _Daryl felt fucking butterflies in this stomach at the thought and couldn't wait to see her.

_Yeah Darlin. That sounds real good. We'll talk more tonight. I can't wait to see you. Daryl_

_Me too. I'm fucking nervous as hell though. Lily_

_Me too baby. Have a good day. Daryl_

_You too. Lily_

Daryl breathed a deep breath as he smoked to calm his nerves. She wanted to be his girl. She was his girl and hell who was he kidding she already owned his ass. And she was coming up to stay with him a few days. Damn he needed to clean the fucking house.

"Carol I need a favor." Daryl ask her that evening when they closed up. She turned to look at him and raised a brow.

"What?" she ask. She liked Daryl. He was like her brother. Him and Merle both. They had helped her get Ed off her back and help keep Ed away from Sophia when she finally ran with her to Ty's house. She owed the Dixon brothers a lot.

"I got my girl coming over this weekend for a visit. I, I need to get my house in order. It's pig sty." He admitted blushing bright red and she chuckled at him.

"I'll come by tonight and help you clean it up and make it look nice for you girl. What's her name?" Carol ask and Daryl smiled the first smiled Carol ever seen on his face.

"Lily." He told her and she nodded and agreed to meet him at their place around 6.

When Merle showed up at 9 Carol and Daryl where almost done cleaning the house. All the rooms where spotless except Merle's room and neither of them dared to open that door. He was the reason the rest of the house looked like shit.

"What's Carol doing here?" Merle ask Daryl as he tied up another bag of trash.

"Helped me clean the place up." Daryl said as Carol walked by and told them both bye. Daryl walked her out and thanked her before walking back inside to Merle still standing there gapping at him in shock.

"Why?" Merle ask and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Lily's is coming this weekend. Were spending the long weekend together. I couldn't have her come here with the house looking and smelling like it did. So don't mess it back up Merle and while she's here don't fuck this up for me." Daryl said pointing his finger at his brother. Merle snorted and smirked before walking towards this room.

"I'll be on my best behavior baby brother. Sides I got me a new girl I'm trying to land anyways. I'll be busy." Merle called back and Daryl rolled his eyes not wanting to hear anything about this brother's love life.

"Had any more problems today?" Daryl ask her when they got on the phone that night. It was around midnight again.

"No. Haven't heard anything. He tried to call me a few times last night and once this morning but I blocked his number once I got someone to show me how on this phone." She told him and he sighed in relief. He had been worried about her today.

"I got the house cleaned and ready. My brother's a pig and he had the place messy as hell. Got Carol my boss's wife to help." Daryl admitted and she chuckled at him.

"You didn't have to do that for me Daryl. I don't care if you live in your car I just want to meet you in person. Be able to touch you and see you." she said and he shuddered at the thought of her doing more than just touching him.

"Me too sweetheart. Been thinking of nothing else for weeks now." He told her and she hummed in agreement.

"Really. What kind of things have you been thinking?" she ask and he blushed bright red and cleared his throat.

"Things I probably shouldn't have." He admitted and she chuckled.

"We must be thinking the same type things then. Embarrassing, lusty thoughts?" she told him and he groaned as need shot through him.

"Yeah. Those type things." He replied huskily and Lily had to clench her thighs together.

"You have no idea what your voice does to me when you say things like that." She admitted a little breathlessly and Daryl groaned louder.

"Shouldn't say those things to me baby girl." He told her blowing the smoke out of his mouth loudly.

"Really. So if I were to say tell you that I dream of your strong hands running over my body while I grip onto those fantastic arms of yours. You wouldn't want to hear that?" she ask and Daryl was rock hard and cursed.

"Fuck girl. Really? You dream about me sweetheart?" he ask voice blown wide with lust as his body heated all over and she moaned into the phone and he thought he'd explode right then. Her sexy voice in a moan was going to kill him.

"Yep. Every night since you sent me the picture. They get naughtier and naughtier each night." She admitted and Daryl had to squeeze himself through his pants to ease the tension.

"Yeah. Ya wake up hot for me baby?" he ask and had no fucking clue where this boldness was coming from. Lily woke up things in him he didn't know existed.

"Oh yeah. Have to touch myself every morning or I wouldn't be able to focus." She breathed into the phone and Daryl damn near bit thought his lip to stop from moaning.

"Shit girl. When ya coming up here?" he panted.

"Two days baby. I'll drive up Friday afternoon. May not get there till dark." She said and he groaned.

"Can't fucking wait." He told her.

"Me too." She replied and he hung up soon after that. He laid in his bed willing his erection away but no use. All he kept thinking about was what she told him. Her dreaming about him and touching herself and that fucking moan. God damn.

Sighing he slide his hand into his shorts and thought about her while he stroked himself. He ran his thumb over the head thinking over her doing this to him, maybe even with her tongue. It didn't take long before he was biting his fist to silence his moan as he exploded all over himself. Yep he needed another shower.

"You knocking off early today brother?" Merle ask Daryl as he looked down at him through the engine of the car they were working on. Daryl was underneath it.

"Naw. Why?" Daryl ask and Merle snorted.

"Your women is coming up today right?" Merle ask and Daryl grunted.

"Yeah. But she anit gonna be here to later. I got time to work." Daryl said and Merle just nodded as he handed Daryl the wench he ask for. Daryl knew this day was going to fucking drag ass.

Lily was bursting with anticipation. She wanted to see Daryl so bad. She couldn't wait till tonight. She went in for her lunch time shift and talked to her boss. He agreed she could go ahead and go since he had several girls that ask for overtime this weekend. Lily knew she'd be missing out on good tips since it was a party weekend but she didn't care. She had to see Daryl or she might die.

She packed her clothes and anything she thought she might need including a whole box of condoms because damn it she was getting laid by her fine ass man this weekend. Locking up her apartment she pulled out and headed north on 75 with the music blaring and windows down. She was excited.

He had told her to meet him at his house because he would be home by the time she was set to be there but since she was early she goggled the shop he told her he worked at and headed that way instead. Hoping to catch him before he left.

Daryl was still under the car when he heard all the guys in the shop whistled and stop working.

"Holy shit." His brother said and Daryl rolled his eyes as he heard a car door shut and he rolled out from under the car to see what the hell was going on.

When Daryl whipped his face and hands with his rag and looked up his heart damn near stopped.

Walking towards him in the flesh was his Lily wearing a big ass smile on her beautiful face.

Daryl shot to his feet quickly and walked towards her. He met her only a few feet from her car before picking her up to wrap her legs around his waist and pulled her into their first kiss.

It was filled for so much heat and passion that Daryl almost fell to his knees. The guys in the background where cat calling at them and clapping but Daryl ignored it all as Lily nipped his bottom lip and dueled her tongue with his as her nails bit into his bare arms.

Lily moaned when he picked her up in a show of his natural strength. He kissed her deeply and it was almost like she couldn't get enough.

When they had to breathe Daryl pulled back and held her face in his large hands just looking her over.

"Your early." he said smirking and she shrugged.

"Couldn't wait any longer." She told him and he nodded before kissing her again before letting her slide back to the ground.

"I think we have an audience." She whispered to him. He looked over his shoulder to see the whole shop was watching him and his brother was smirking at him. Daryl rolled his eyes and flipped them off.

"Follow me home." He told her and she nodded and jogged back to her car. She took a calming breath as she watched him go inside the shop grab some leather vest that had wings on the back and head towards his bike. She waved at the guys that were standing there slack jawed as she pulled out behind the bike.

She followed those angel wings all the way towards his house. He lived back in the woods in a cabin and when she opened the door she could hear a river nearby. She loved it.

Daryl met her by her car as she popped the trunk and he reached in a grabbed her bag like the southern gentleman he was and grabbed her hand and pulled her gently inside. He was damn near giddy that she was hear and early too. He couldn't believe it. She was just as excited as he was.

He walked towards his bedroom and dropped her bag inside and turned to give her the grand tour when he was shoved into the wall and her body covered his. Her mouth hungry against his.

Damn he had planned to take this slow not sure if she was ready for anything more than just meeting but it seemed she had other plans and that was just fine for him.

Grabbing the back of her head with one hand and the other ran down her side gripped her leg and pulled it up against him. She moaned as he was now flush against her. Lily had never acted like this but she also had never felt like this before. There weeks of talking and getting to know each other and the sexual tension that built was too much for her and she needed him. Now.

He felt her hands working the buttons on his shirt and he froze. Pulling back Lily looked at him confused and he looked down.

"Um. I never take my shirt off." he told her and she frowned.

"Why?" she ask honestly and he sighed.

"My father use to beat us. I got lots of scars on my back." He mumbled and she moved to finish taking off his shirt again. He let her ashamed as she slide the work shirt down his arms and let it fall to the floor. Lily's mouth watered at the sight on his toned chest and abs and she pulled him away from the wall enough to walk around him in a circle. He waited tense as he felt her fingers lovingly across his scars. He held still and let her look. He'd never let anyone see let alone touch his scars but for her he'd endure it. She placed several kisses along his back before walking back in front of him.

"You're gorgeous to me Daryl. Your scars only prove you're strong and a survivor. Makes me feel like you'll keep me safe." She whispered in his ear and he gasp as his eyes snapped to look at her. He was nothing but honestly and lust and he lost control then. Being accepted completely by this sexy women broke the damn he had built inside of him. But only for her would he let go.

Picking her up he walked her towards his bed kicking the door shut as he went and laid her on it. She reached up and pulled off her shirt and bra quickly and Daryl groaned when he looked at her. She was perfect.

Leaning down he grazed his nose over her neck taking in her smell. She didn't have on any perfume or spray her smell was all natural and he smelt like vanilla and flowers.

He kissed and nipped at her neck, moving down to her chest taking one nipple between his teeth and sucking hard. She arched her back off the bed, gripped his hair in her hands and moaned his name. He shuddered as her sensual voice washed over him with passion.

He treated the other the same before moving down her stomach kissing and swirling his tongue around her belly button.

"Daryl please. Damn." She moaned and he smirked up at her as he un did her shorts and pulled them and her panties off her body, tossing them on his floor. He gazed at her naked on his bed, not believe she was really here.

Daryl's work pants were extremely uncomfortable now so he got rid of them and his boxers before parting her legs with his hands, sliding them down her thighs, kissing and nipping at her skin.

Bending forward he had to taste her, had to hear her call his name again. The first lick of her sex exploded the best taste he ever tasted on his tongue and he was addicted to her now.

"Fucking hell." She yelled and gripped his hair hard pulling him towards her as she grinded against his mouth. He chuckled and held her down as he assaulted her, making her scream out in pleasure in that damn voice as he drank her down until she couldn't take anymore.

Kissing back up his body he watched as she panted and caressed his hair that she pulled before opening her stunning eyes and smiling at him.

"Damn." She said and he chuckled. Reaching forward he grabbed a condom and she took it from him, stroking him some making his head fall back with a hiss as she rolled it on.

Opening his eyes he knew the pupils were blow wide open right now. He had never in all his life been so turned on or wanted a woman so much as his Lily.

"Ya sure sweetheart. We do this and your mine baby." He ask one last time and she chuckled.

"I've already yours and your mine stud." She told him and used her legs to pull him towards her and he groaned loudly as he sank into her warm and wet depths.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed in pleasure. Damn no one ever felt this good or tight before and he knew he was ruined for anyone else. He belonged to her.

"Move baby." She whispered as she wrapped around him. Sitting back he brought her into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved together, kissing and touching the entire time.

Looking into her eyes as they climaxed together he knew he was in love with her and always would be. And she was thinking the same exact things.

Daryl never cuddled after sex before ever but as he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with Lily snuggled into his chest, his hand playing with her hair and running up and down her back he could het use to this.

They laid in bed for a while after just enjoying each other's touch. When he looked down and saw she was biting her lip like she wanted to say something he tilted her face up to look at him.

"What is it?" he ask and she blushed before looking away from his eyes.

"You don't think I'm a whore or anything do you?" she ask biting her lip again and Daryl frowned at her.

"The hell. Hell no. Why would you think I would?" he ask and she shrugged.

"Because I attacked you before you could even give me a tour of your house like a whore. I didn't even stop to ask if you wanted me like that yet or not." She said and Daryl snorted as he pulled her into his arms tighter.

"I would never think that of you Lil's. I wanted you just as bad trust me. I don't do things I don't want to. The tension that had been building between us over the phone was bound to explode when he met. I'm just glad we made it to the house first." He said and she chuckled and relaxed. Glad she didn't make a bad impression on him with their first meeting.

"I need a shower. Want to join me?" he ask smirking and she nodded and squealed when he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. They made love slower this time in the shower and Daryl knew that he would never; ever no matter how many times he had her would be ever get enough.

When Merle came home after closing time he chuckled at the mushy sight of his brother and his brother's girl sitting outside under the big tree. She was in his lap and they were making out like no one was around. He shook his head as he walked towards them to meet this girl that had completely changed his brother's life.

"Hey baby brother." Merle called and Daryl groaned as he pulled away from Lily' lips. She giggled and hid her face in his chest before moving off his lap but Daryl held her still. He was not in any state for her to move from him right now and let Merle see him aroused.

"Merle." Daryl said nodding to him. Merle came closer and looked Lily over from her spot in his brothers lap. He had to admit she was one of the finest little pieces he'd ever seen. His brother couldn't have done better.

"Hey there little sugar. I'm Merle." He said and Lily reached forward and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Merle." She told him and he smirked at her giving an obvious leer that had Daryl growling.

"Watch it asshole." Daryl told him and Merle just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Ty and Carol are having a cook out tonight. Told me to tell you and I quote from Carol. You better bring your ass and your girl down to meet her after she spent hours of her free time cleaning up you pig sty." Merle said and Daryl rolled his eyes but nodded.

"What time?" Daryl ask and Merle looked at his watched.

"Bout an hour. Think you can get yourself under control and off her in that time?" Merle ask walking away. Lily chuckled and spun around on Daryl's lap.

"Let's see if we can make it in time." She said and Daryl moaned as she grinded against him. He had an hour. Best make good use of it.

The cook out didn't have a lot of people. And Daryl was sure it wouldn't be the only one of the weekend. Carol and Tyreese had invited most everyone from their small group and Daryl was glad there wasn't really anyone he didn't like there. All except when Andrea showed up with Karen the little leech that had been after all the single guys especially Daryl and he groaned in horror. Lily heard him as she slide off his bike and looked over at him lighting a cigarette.

"What's wrong?" she ask and Daryl pointed to the dark curly hair brunette that was standing next to a blonde women.

"That harpy over there is Karen. Tried sticking her claws in all the men around here. She's been after me for a while now and I can't stand the bitch." Daryl told her and Lily snickered.

"Never slept with her?" Lily ask and Daryl snorted in disgust.

"Nope. Merle has. Don't like my brothers left over's. Shell start something I'm sure." Daryl told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against him and walked with her over towards the group. Lily could feel all eyes on her as she walked with Daryl, especially Karen's but she didn't give two shits.

"Daryl she's georgeous. Wow." Carol told him and Daryl nodded.

"I know. Everyone this is Lily my girlfriend. Lil's this is everyone." Daryl said and she waved at them. Daryl introduced her individually to the important people and left out the ones he didn't really care for. He was shocked to shit when his brother showed up with Beth. Hershel's young daughter of 21 but she looked smitten and Merle didn't let go of her the whole night. Maybe his brother was turning over a new leaf.

Lily had a great time. She met Daryl's boss Tyreese and his wife Carol and Carol's daughter Sophia. She met Merle's girlfriend Beth and cute young blonde that was all smiles. T-Dog was the other black male that Daryl worked with and his girlfriend Sasha who was Tyreese's sister. She met Michonne and Andrea who where lesbian's and lawyers together and they had brought their friend Karen who wasn't a be hit with really anyone there. Carol had invited her old friend Lori Grimes and her husband the chief of police Rick and their son who Sophia was friends with Carl. Lily could tell Carl and Sophia liked each other but were at that awkward stage where they didn't know it yet. She told Carol and Lori about it and they chuckled.

"Oh we know. We're just waiting for them to get a little older and Carl to ask her out. Ty is going to flip." Carol laughed and Lori grinned and nodded.

"Where's Shane Rick?" Karen walked up and ask and Rick frowned and sighed.

"Shane and I are not speaking right now and we had to fire him from the force. His mind is not all there these days." Rick told her and she huffed and turned towards Lily and Daryl tensed where he stood not too far away watching Lily as Karen glared her down.

"Do your Daryl's new fling?" Karen sneered and Carol, Lori and Rick all gapped wide mouthed at Karen's mouth but Lily just chuckled.

"Nope I'm Daryl girlfriend. I'm here to stay honey." Lily told her and Daryl smirked damn right she was.

"If you say so. You and that little blonde think you can tame the Dixon brothers your nuts. I've been trying to get Daryl for a while but he hadn't took the bait yet." She sneered and Lily laughed at loud.

"From what I hear Daryl doesn't want his brothers sloppy seconds. Pretty said when a women spreads her legs for everyone in the family. Not very lady like." Lily said and Karen turned red in anger and Lily saw her reach back and go to slap her. Daryl saw it too and made his way over and was able to caught Karen's wrist in his in a hard grip. Everyone tensed then to watch and Rick was ready to stop a fight should it start.

"Don't fucking think about touching my women bitch. You don't want to go there with me." Daryl told her darkly. Karen paled and nodded and Daryl tossed her wrist back and pulled Lily towards him and walked her back over towards his brother. Lily just waved back and smirked at a pissed Karen who stomped towards her car and left.

"Told ya." Daryl said and Lily nodded.

"Should have just let me hit the bitch." Lily told him and he shook his head and laughed.

All in all the cook out was a blast. Lily felt really at home there and everyone besides Karen was pleased to meet her, Daryl was glad that his friends like his girl.

There long weekend wasn't that long at all. It went by too damn fast. Daryl took her hunting with him on Saturday and was able to get a deer right in front of her. Made him feel like a man to hunt food for his women.

They went around town on Sunday so she could see it and she talked with Tyreese more about maybe working for him when she's done with school. Daryl couldn't keep the damn smile off his face after that.

Monday was a sad day though. She had to leave and head back home. She had to work that night and school in the morning. Lily couldn't stop crying as she stood by her car kissing Daryl like it was there last time. He was teary too but didn't want to seem weak when she need him to be strong. He felt physically ill letting her go home. He had pains in his chest and his throat felt tight. He'd never felt these emotions before and he damn near didn't let her go.

"No more tears sweetheart. I'll talk to you tonight just like normal and well make plans to see each other again soon. I anit letting ya go for nothing now that I got ya." He told her and she nodded, tears just falling down her face as she kissed him again.

"I hate this." She said and he nodded.

"Me too baby. Me too." He told her.

"I love you Daryl. Even if it's too early I know its true." She whispered and he did choke back tears then.

"I love ya too baby. Never said that to a women before." He told her and she smiled before kissing him again and getting into her car before she demanded he take her back inside and lock the doors. He waved bye and stayed outside until he couldn't see her car anymore.

Merle watched from his window as she brother watched her leave; he massaged his chest before grabbing his crossbow and stomping into the woods. He could see the tears on his cheeks that he let fall and Merle was at a loss on what to do for him. He hated to see him this upset. Merle decided to go see if Beth had any ideas.

Lily cried the whole way home and she was miserable during her shift. She snapped at everyone but she didn't care. She missed Daryl and hated being away from him.

The sadness didn't go away during the days that followed. Daryl was only barley happy at work and they still talked every night and text during the day but now that he knew what it was like to hold her he couldn't go back to the way they were.

He wanted to with him permanently but he knew she needed to finish her last few weeks of school and hell who's to say she even wanted to move up there with him. She loved him but maybe not enough to change her life.

2 weeks after her visit to north Georgia Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see her so as soon as he was done working Friday he showered and packed a small bag and headed for the city. She didn't even know he was coming and he hoped she'd be ok with a pop up visit.

He didn't know where she lived but he knew where she worked and knew she was working that night. So he pulled his bike up to the bar and headed inside.

"Hey, just 1 tonight honey?" a blonde women at the door ask him. He nodded looking around.

"Lily's section please." He told her and she nodded and led him over towards the right. He sat and waited looking around. Several of the girls were eyeing him up but he ignored them. When Lily came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food he felt so much better.

She sat the food at the table three down from him before heading over. When she saw it was him her whole face lit up and she walked over quickly and wrapped him in a hug. He held onto her tightly as he breathed in her scent finally relaxing.

"What are you doing here?" she ask pulling back. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips quickly.

"Couldn't stand it anymore. Had to see you." he said and she nodded.

"I'm so happy to see you. Is it just for the night?" she ask and he shook his head.

"No. Till Sunday. I know you have to work and that's fine I just had to be with you." he said and she nodded before kissing him again and walking away to bring him a beer.

He sipped his beer for the last hour of her shift watching her walk back and forth in that little ass outfit. She would glance at him often and smile at him and he would smirk back at her. He knew his eyes help fire in them as he watched her because she blushed bright red at one point when he was lean back in the chair staring her down.

At one point he understood why she hated her job. A stupid drunk idiot grabbed her ass and Daryl damn near came off the chair but she turned around and slapped him. The big bouncer got there quickly and hauled the man out, Daryl glaring him down the whole time. He needed to get her out of this place soon or he'd kill someone.

"Hey doll. Why you sitting over her by yourself?" he heard someone say and he turned his head just as a hand that was not his girlfriend slid over his shoulder. Daryl jerked back and glared at her.

"Waiting on my girl to get done." Daryl said nodding towards Lily who had saw the blonde and was making her way over.

"Crystal. Back up off my man." Lily snapped getting in the blondes face. She jerked back scared before huffing and walking off like a child and Daryl smirked and stood up standing very close to her.

"You done yet?" Daryl whispered in her ear and she nodded, breathing picking up as she felt Daryl excitement.

"Yeah. Follow me home." She told him and walked out the back door with Daryl right behind her.

His impression of her home was not a good one. The complex was in what he would call the hood and there were groups of men standing all over. The apartment itself was small, studio but she kept it clean. Daryl did not like her living there.

He didn't have time to voice his opinion as she grabbed his vest and tugged him towards her bed and all thoughts of her place was blown out his mind as he finally was able to have her again. And he had her several times that night before they passed out.

They spent all day Saturday in bed, watching movies, talking and having sex. She cooked for him while he was there and when it was time for her to go do her shift Daryl agreed it was best if he stayed at her place because he liable to kill someone if he had to watch her get grabbed at all night again.

"I'll see you at 12." She said kissing him. He nodded and she left leaving him to nap and watch TV while she was gone. He was woken up at 10 by banging on her door and he went over shirtless and snatched the door open to see a blonde guy dressed in preppy clothes standing there looking at him in shock.

"What." Daryl snapped and the boy sneered.

"Where's Lily?" he ask and Daryl crossed his large arms over his chest and stared down at the shorter man.

"Working why?" Daryl replied and the boy huffed.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy ask and Daryl's gaze intensified.

"I'm her man. Who are you?" Daryl growled and the boy curled his lip.

"I see she's slumming it now. I'm Trent her ex." He said and Daryl snapped. Reaching forward he grabbed the prick by the collar of his pressed shirt and slammed his back against the door and getting in his face.

"I know who you are and let me tell you I've wanted to meet you for a while now. Lily is mine now. Stay the fuck away from her or you won't like the results." Daryl hissed and he could feel Trent shaking as he shoved Daryl off and ran towards his car like the chicken is was. Daryl watched him go and slammed the door shut and paced around the small apartment until he heard Lily come in.

When she walked in she knew something was wrong.

"Daryl. What is it?" she ask and he looked over at her while smoking.

"Your Ex stopped by. Had a little chat with him." Daryl said and Lily gapped in surprise at him.

"Seriously. He came by?" Lily ask and Daryl nodded, standing up and walking over towards her. He picked her up and sat with her in his chair.

"Has he been back since that night I heard him on the phone?" Daryl ask and Lily shock her head no.

"No I promise. I haven't heard from him. I can't believe he came by. I'm so sorry." Lily said and Daryl grunted as he passed her his cigarette.

"You anit got shit to be apologizing for girl. Look I'm not going to lie. I don't like you living here. It's dangerous. I don't like you job because I wanted to put my fist through the faces of several men in there. I understand through why you live and work there and I'm not going to tell you what to do. I just want you to consider moving in with me as soon as you finish school. Ty already said he'd hire ya. I know it's fast but I want ya near me where I can protect and take care of ya and I want ya in my arms every night. Just think about it and if that prick comes back after I leave tomorrow I want you to tell me." Daryl said and Lily listened to what he said.

"Daryl, I don't want you to get in trouble for me. If you hurt him he'll have you arrested." She said concered and Daryl snorted.

"Sweetheart. You're my girl and it's my job to take care of ya. If he so much as bothers you again Merle and Me will take care of him and trust me well take him so far into the woods the cop dogs wouldn't be able to sniff him out. I'll kill anyone that hurts you Lil's. Believe that." He said seriously and Lily knew he would. He was the kind of man her father wanted her to have. She felt safe with him and knew he'd never hurt her and would kill for her if he had too. It was a heady feeling.

"Alright. I'll tell you and I do want to move up there when I finish classes. I only have 2 weeks left but are you sure your ok with having me invade your space. And what about Merle?" she ask and he snorted.

"I wouldn't have ask if I didn't want ya there. Yes I'm sure and Merle will be fine with it until I get our house built. Done told ya I was planning on that and this gives me reason to move forward with it." he said and silenced anymore arguments with a kiss as he took her to bed. She was coming to stay with him back home, her new home and he didn't want to hear anymore about it.

The two weeks till she took her last test was over quickly. Her graduation was still a week away and she planned to stay long enough to get her diploma, give her boss a notice and finish out the month she had already paid for at her apartment. Daryl didn't like it but he understood and he and Merle was planning to be there for the graduation and to pack her things. She was a week away from moving out of her shit hole and making a new life up north with Daryl. She was excited.

Since she gave her notice her boss had been working her everyday and long hours trying to get his monies worth out of his best girl and was not happy she was leaving.

She hadn't heard from her ex since Daryl scared him off but that night at work things changed. He came in with a few friends and requested to section and she knew this night was going to be hell. Good thing she only had an hour left of her shift. Taking out her phone she sent a text to Daryl.

Daryl was sitting on his porch with Merle and Beth his phone was in his room since he hadn't planned to call Lily till later.

Lily sent the text and put it in her back pocket as she made her way over towards her ex and his friends. She shivered at the evil look in his eyes and prayed nothing happened.

Her night went from bad to worse. Her ex took every chance to tease her and make comments about her and Daryl calling her a lot of names. He had to in tears by the time he went to grab her and she punched him in the face getting herself fired in the process.

Driving home she tried to call Daryl but he didn't answer and she slammed her door of her apartment, crying her eyes out as she tried to call him a few more times.

When Daryl finally went to the bathroom he heard his phone going off but didn't make it to pick it up. Seeing Lily had tried to call him 3 times in the last 3 hours he was about to call her back when he saw her text.

_Ex just walked into the bar. May be trouble tonight. I love you. Lily._

"Son of a bitch." Daryl yelled as he hit the call button and moved around his room grabbing his keys and wallet. His yell was heard by his brother who stood in alarm as Daryl ran out the door and headed to his bike. Lily didn't pick up and he cursing while trying not to crush his phone in anger.

"Daryl what's wrong?" Merle ask running towards them with his keys and helmet too. Beth behind him on the porch.

"Lily text me 3 hours ago her ex came into the bar and there may be trouble. She tried to call me too but I left my fucking phone in the room and now she's not picking up. Shit." Daryl spat pacing around his bike as he tried to call again.

Merle ran to tell Beth they were leaving and she nodded as he came back and waited for Daryl to decide what to do. If anything happened to her Daryl would lose it.

Daryl tried for another 30 minutes before deciding to drive down there. He and his brother were backing out there bikes when headlights pulled into the driveway. Daryl recognized Lily's car and got off the bike and ran to her as she got out and flung herself into his arms, crying.

"He's right behind me." Lily told him pulling back and he could see a bruise on her cheek and around her neck, she had been attacked but this fuck and drove to him to escape. Daryl tensed when he saw more headlights coming and nodded towards his brother. Merle took off and grabbed Daryl's crossbow and his gun before running back over.

"What happened?" Daryl ask as he saw the car park in the woods thinking they were being sneaky.

"He showed up at work when I text you. Treated me like shit and grabbed me ass. I punched him and I got fired. When I got back home I loaded my bags up that was already packed in my car to come up here he showed up alone. His high or something. We fought and he hit me and tried to strangle me but I scratched his eyes and he let go. I ran for my car and headed here. He followed me the whole way. I'm so sorry I lead him here." Lily cried and Daryl shushed her.

"Naw I'm glad ya did. I'm sorry I didn't answer I didn't have my phone. Wait on the porch with Beth baby. He anit going to bother you no more." Daryl said with anger and fire in his eyes.

Lily nodded and let Daryl kiss her as she ran to the porch and Beth pulled her into a hug as they watched Merle and Daryl stalk towards the woods on a mission.

Lily and Beth waited for over 3 hours before they finally saw Merle and Daryl walking back towards them. They stood as there men came forward and Lily looked at Daryl for answers.

"He's dead. Took care of it like I said I would. He anit a problem no more baby." Daryl said and Lily sagged in relief and looked over to see Beth nodding at Merle, love shinning in her eyes. Beth knew that Merle would do the same for her and that's why she loved him.

"What about the cops?" Lily ask and Daryl and Merle laughed.

"Anit going to be a problem. Rick owed me a favor and we met him at Hershel's farm. Let us who his crusher to get rid of the car and the body. Anit no one going to find him again." Daryl said and Beth gasp in shock.

"Daddy was ok with that?" Beth ask Merle who smirked.

"Your daddy and us go way back. We had to help him out a long time ago with something and he owed us. That's why he likes me so much." Merle told her and Beth nodded and didn't ask anything more. She was just glad everything was ok.

Daryl took Lily to bed and helped her unpack her things. They drove to Atlanta a week later for her graduation and to clean out her place and turn in the keys. She was glad to see the end of her days in the city and was ready to start her life with Daryl.

She got the job at the shop and worked circles around the guys much to their amusement. She was happy, had a great man, a job she loved and a new house almost built.

Daryl didn't think he's life would get any better as he watched his now wife help his brother pull the motor out of a car they were working on. They were trying for a baby soon and whether it happened or not Daryl knew that his life was perfect now all because of a wrong dialed number that changed his life.


	4. Daryl and Carol

_Daryl/Carol. Cause we all love these. Lol. Daryl loves Carol and finally gets the balls to tell her. Merle still alive in this and will imply Merle/Beth. Mature content as always. I don't own anything. _

Daryl narrowed his eyes as he looked down onto the yard of the prison from his spot in the tower on watch. He could see Carol and Merle down by the fences killing walkers to try and keep the fences from collapsing again.

He stared down at Carol sweeping his gaze over her. Something he did a lot. She was beautiful to him. Her short hair was growing and the more food they were able to eat now days had her body filling out nicely.

He saw Merle say something to her and she flipped him off and shoved him laughing. Daryl bit his thumb as he watched. He knew his brother knew he was in love with Carol and he didn't think his brother would try to take her from him but he couldn't help the way it made him feel whenever he saw her laughing with any other man. It ate him up inside.

His brother was always telling him that if he didn't grow a pair and claim his women someone else would. He knew he was right but damn it Daryl didn't know how to do that shit. He'd never had a full time women before. Had one night stands but not since the outbreak. But Carol. Well, Carol was everything to him.

So much had happened since he and Merle came back to the prison. Merle went on a suicide mission taking Michonne to the governor but letting her go before they got there. Michonne and Merle developed some kind of bond that day when she decided to join him on the kill the governor mission. When Daryl got there all he saw was heading bodies and dead bodies everywhere from where Merle and Michonne had finish them all off, Michonne killing the governor before he could finish Merle off.

Carol and Merle became closer while Merle was healing from the gunshot wound from the Governor and once he was healed Merle slowly became a member of the prison. He and Rick still didn't always see eye to eye but he figured that would never change. But Rick wasn't in charge anymore and as long as it stayed that way Merle was happy.

Rick had done his best Daryl knew that but Daryl lost a lot of respect for the man when the Flu hit a month ago and Carol took the fall for Karen and David. When Daryl and the others came back from the run earlier than expected only to find Rick trying to send Carol away. Daryl just about lost his shit then. Only Merle holding him back saved Rick that day.

He knew Carol. Better than anyone did and he knew she didn't do shit. He could see it in her eyes that she was covering for someone but refused to say anything. It was finally Carl that came forward and told everyone, glaring into his father's eyes that Carol didn't do shit. Lizzie killed those two because there was something mentally wrong with that girl. Carl told everyone how he and Carol came across after it was over. Carol and Carol burned the bodies to try and stop the flu from spreading and then Carol made Carl promise to let her handle Lizzie and he did until he saw Carol taking the blame and his father trying to throughout the closet thing he and ass kicker had to a mother out for something she didn't do.

Daryl watched as Carol broke down. Apologizing for not warning everyone about Lizzie sooner. She told everyone how she expected something was wrong with her with how fascinated she had been with the walkers and how Mika said she use to be on medications a lot because she was messed up but she ran out months ago. Carol had planned to talk to Hershel and Dr S about it to see if they could help her but then everyone got sick and Dr S died and she just didn't know what to do. She didn't want to say anything because she was only a kid and she didn't want to be the cause of anymore kids dying.

Daryl glared Rick down that day as he held Carol crying by the car Rick was planning to send her off in and Rick tried apologizing over and over until Daryl told him that if he ever tried making another decision again on his own he'd kill the man himself.

That day only got worse as they went to confront Lizzie about the killings on to find her with her sisters dead body waiting for her to turn so they could be walkers together. They knew then that Lizzie was beyond help and couldn't be allowed around people anymore.

Carol insisted on being the one. Daryl and Merle didn't like it. Told her they'd do it but she said she had to. She couldn't do it for Sophia so she had to clean up her mess with Lizzie.

Carol had taken Lizzie for a walk, away from everyone. They all waited in grim silence that day until they heard the gun shot and Carol walked back, handed Daryl the gun and shut herself up inside her cell. She refused to come out. Cried and cried for days. Daryl sat with her almost the whole time holding her and trying to get her to move forward but she seemed lost within herself and Daryl had feared he would lose her and he knew he couldn't survive that.

No one knew what to do for her. They buried Lizzie and Mike next to each other. It wasn't until Carl took Judith into Carol's cells shut the door and curtain for privacy and stayed in there for 3 hours that Carol finally came out.

Daryl paced outside that cell that day while Carl was inside the entire time. He didn't know what Carl said to her, only the three of them knew but whatever it was it did the trick and Carol emerged with Carl and Judith 3 hours later wiping her face and heading to make dinner.

Things went back to normal then but Daryl still hadn't got up the urge to tell Carol he loved her. Daryl looked over out at the yard. Michonne and her now girlfriend Andrea who they saved from Woodbury where walking the other side of the fences killing walkers through it.

Beth was sitting on the grass with Judith and she was looking over at Merle and Carol too. He knew Beth had a thing for his brother and he caught his brother looking at her a lot too but he didn't know if anything had come from that yet and he didn't really care. They were both adults and even thought Hershel and Maggie might have a fit there wasn't really anything they could do about it. Beside Hershel respected Merle a lot now since he saved Beth from Zach one night when he caught the little prick trying to force himself on her. Ever since then Hershel called Merle son and treated him like he did the others from there original group.

Rick and Hershel were down in the fields gardening. Glenn and Maggie were nowhere in sight which meant they were off fucking some damn where. Tyreese was standing off to the side keeping watch of Sasha and Bob as they took a walk together. He felt the need to make sure Bob didn't trying anything funny with his sister not that Daryl thought it was necessary. Hell Sasha had more balls than Tyreese any day.

The rest of the lazy ass Woodbury folks that survived the flu were off doing whatever the hell it was that they did and Daryl didn't give two shit on what that was. They didn't pull enough weight around here in his opinion.

The door to the tower opened and he turned and saw Carl in his damn hat coming inside, gun strapped to his side and nodded at Daryl. Daryl had a lot of respect for that kid now that he helped bring Carol back. He had more respect for Carl then he did for his old man now days.

"Anything?" Carl ask and Daryl shock his head and glanced back at Carol. Carl saw it and smirked.

"You should tell her ya know." Carl said and Daryl glanced over and him while chewing his thumb nail.

"What?" Daryl ask and Carl chuckled.

"Carol. You should just man up and tell her how ya feel. Don't be like my dad and hold that shit in and then when it's too late regret it." Carl said and Daryl knew he was talking about how his dad treated his mom before she died.

"You're still sore at him about the farming shit?" Daryl ask Carl who shrugged.

"Not really mad he wants to farm. I don't think he should be leader anymore. He's not made many good choices in a while. I just think he's acting like he's in retirement of some shit now. He doesn't do runs, protect or even carry his gun. It's bullshit. This anit a country club and we all have to pull weight around here. I just think he should do more. And I'm still pissed about what he tried to do to momma Carol." Carl said and Daryl nodded. He agreed completely with the kid.

Momma Carol. That's what he had been calling her since they had their talk in the cell that brought Carol back. She smiled every time he called her that.

"Merle keeps telling me I should talk to her too. Says someone's gonna snatch her up if I don't grow a pair." Daryl said snorted and Carl chuckled.

"He's one to talk. The way he and Beth skirt around each other is as bad and you and Carol. Honestly just do it already." Carl sighed and Daryl shook his head. The kid had grown a lot that's for sure but at least his crush on Beth was gone and it seemed others knew about his brother and Beth's attraction to each other.

"Maybe I will. How's things with you and Robin?" Daryl ask and smirked when Carl blushed bright red.

Robin had come into the prison not but 2 weeks ago. Daryl and Merle found her up in a tree on a hunting trip. Her mother being eaten by walkers. She was alone and they brought her back to the prison. She was 15 and Carl took an immediate liking to the pretty girl. Robin too seemed to return his feelings.

"Do I need to make a condom run for ya kid?" Daryl ask and Carl turned red as a freaking tomato and Daryl laughed out loud.

"It anit like that Daryl. Damn." Carl hissed and Daryl just slapped his shoulder and bent over laughing.

"Laugh it up Daryl. Al least I talk to my women." Carl hissed and Daryl narrowed his eyes at the kid as he finished laughing. Kid was right he needed to get a move on it.

Later that night at dinner Merle sat next to him and smirked.

"Might need to make that move tonight little brother?" Merle told him and Daryl glared at him.

"Why. Ya thinking of trying something?" he ask and Merle chuckled.

"Not me. I got my own little date tonight with a blonde angel. Naw, Michonne told me she heard one of those new pricks Steve or something was gonna ask Carol to walk with him tonight. Says he thinks she hot." Merle said nodding his head over. Daryl peered across the cafeteria to see the new guy Steve was leering at his Carol and that shit didn't fly with Daryl.

Growling Daryl stood up, marched over towards where Carol was doing dished with Beth and tapped her shoulder glaring Steve down as he did.

Carol turned, wiped her hands off with a towel and gave him that smile she always gives him.

"What's up Pookie?" she ask teasing him like she always did. Normally he blushed and told her to hush but tonight was different.

"Need ta talk to ya." He said and she nodded.

"Give me a minute to finish up." She said and he nodded. She finished the last few dishes while he leaned against the counter. When Steve brought his plate up and grabbed Carols hand Daryl about lost his shit.

"Take a walk with me tonight?" he ask giving her a charming smile. Carol smiled back and removed her hand.

"I'm sorry Steve. Daryl needs me right now." Carol told him and walked over towards the door waiting for Daryl. Daryl nodded to her before walking over towards Steve and leaning down.

"Stay the fuck away from my women or I'll feed ya ass to the walkers." Daryl hissed in a cold voice. The man nodded and Daryl turned and threw his arm over Carol's shoulders and steered her towards the tombs.

When they got to the library Daryl shut and locked the door and Carol sat on top of one of the tables and watched as he paced in front of her after sitting his crossbow down against the wall.

"Daryl, what's the matter?" she ask him and he stopped and looked at her sideways before sighing.

"I been meaning to tell ya something for a long time now. I just don't know. Shit I anit good at this stuff." Daryl said and Carol frowned her brows at him.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." She told him and he nodded, biting his thumb nail and Carol knew something was making him nervous.

"I don't like it when the other men look at ya like that prick just did. Or ask ya for walks and shit." Daryl mumbled and Carol raised her brow in surprise.

"Why not?" Carol ask him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cause they act like ya anit taken and it makes me want to kill something." Daryl told her blushing.

"Daryl I'm not taken." Carol said and Daryl huffed before walking over and standing in front of her.

"Yeah you are. Ya been mine since the farm." He told her and Carol's breath caught in her throat.

"Yours?" she ask alittle breathless and he nodded before bending down and kissing her hard.

Carol gasp in shock that he was actually kissing her. After dreaming and wishing for months he was actually kissing her.

It didn't take long for her to respond and she gripped his hair in both hands and pulled him against her hard and she dueled her tongue with his.

Daryl groaned at her taste. Damn why hadn't he done this sooner. He pushed her down until she laid under him on the table and wrapped her legs around his waist causing her to gasp and moan when she felt his erection now.

She went for the vest he always wore and pushed it off and helped her unbutton his shirt. She'd seem his scars before and he didn't care if she saw them again.

Sliding his shirt off he pulled his mouth from hers and pulled her tank top over her head and groaned when she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Damn." He said and bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

She gasp and moaned and arched into him as he twirled his tongue around them both before moving his kisses down her stomach until he reached her pants.

He un did them and pulled them and her panties down her legs, taking her boots with them and tossed them to the floor. Getting down on his knees he spread her legs and dove in for his first taste.

"Oh god." She moaned and he had to hold her hips down to stop her from bucking off the table as he brought her to a quick release with his mouth. Damn she tasted fucking amazing.

Standing he shucked out of his pants and kissed up her body as she calmed down some and wrapped her legs around his waist again, urging him on.

"Ya sure sweetheart? We do this ya mine. My wife." He whispered into her ear and she nodded her head franticly.

"Yours. Yes. Please make me yours." She begged and he groaned as he slide home.

"Shit." He hissed at how freaking tight she was. He stayed still for a moment to get his mind together before he blowed right there.

She waited for him and ran her hands lovingly over his scars as he got himself together. When he was ready he pulled out slowly hissing and plunged back in.

They sat a fierce pace that had the table moving across the floor until it hit the wall behind them. He owned her body just like she owed his heart and when they came together neither cared if she ended up pregnant. They wanted it and anything else that went along with being together.

Daryl collapsed and rolled off her and laid with her curled around him on the table trying to catch his breath.

"About time Pookie." She told him and he laughed and nodded, kissing her head.

Later when they were ready to head back Daryl pulled a box from his shirt pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and gasp. Inside was two gold bands.

"Been having it for a while. Just too damn scared to give it to ya." He said and she smiled and walked over and slid his on his ring finger and let him do the same to hers.

"Mine." He told her and she nodded. She was. Always had been since the Farm and now everyone would know she was Carol Dixon.

He finally found the balls to claim his women.


	5. Daryl and Lexi

_Daryl/OC one shot. Pretty much smut. Merle still alive in this one. Don't own anything. Mature content. _

Daryl looked down into the yard and chuckled. Merle, Michonne and Lexi the newish girl to the prison was walking along the fences. Daryl was on watch. After Merle finally healed from his attempt to kill the governor he had come back a changed man. Lexi had been nearby when she heard the gun fire during the attack and was able to scare off the Governor and his men in time to save Merle from being bit. They brought her back to the prison and after arguing with Rick she was allowed to stay along with all the other Woodbury folks once they went and got them.

Merle and Michonne patched up there issues and actually became a couple much to everyone's surprise and the four of them with Daryl and Lexi became a bad ass team. They went on runs together and fought together to keep everyone safe. Everyone started calling them Dixons angels in a joking manner because whenever Merle and Daryl went on runs they always took Lexi and Michonne with them.

Lexi fought with two twin blades she wore on her back and she kicked as much ass as Michonne did with her Katana.

Daryl looked down at Lexi and watched as she flipped Merle off for something causing Michonne to lean against Merle laughing her ass off. Lexi had the mouth of a Dixon and a quick tongue. He ran his gaze over her, something he did a lot more than he wanted to admit.

She was amazing. She was as tall as Michonne with a toned but curvy body just like Daryl likes. Her long straight platinum blonde hair glowed brightly in the sun and her bright blue eyes stared into your soul. He was without a doubt attracted to her but he didn't know if she felt the same.

Merle was always on him about making his move but Daryl just wasn't sure. Sighing he turned his eyes and scanned the area. They were waiting for that one eyed bastard to return and they knew he would. He saw several others go down to the fences and try to kill as many walkers as they could because they were starting to pile up in one place and Daryl knew those fences where weakening.

When Karen and David from the Woodbury group took over watch he walked down to see if he could help with the fences. Lexi and Michonne were standing off to the side watching and talking quietly while the others tried to figure out what to do.

"We got the stuff to reinforce it but we need to get the walkers away long enough to fix the problem." Sasha pointed out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Merle's head whip around alarmed.

"Mich. What the fuck are yall doing?" he ask. No one had been paying attention but while they were busy Lexi and Michonne had untied the cut in the fence and slipped through.

"What women do best redneck. Fix the problems of man." She smirked in a mock salute and un sheathed her twin blades off her back. The ones Glenn called elf blades because he said they looked like the weapons from Lord of the rings and the Lexi had Elf like features. Daryl had never seen the movie so he was lost on whatever the hell Glenn was talking about when he said that but Glenn assured him it was a compliment because Daryl had glared at him when he said it thinking it was something rude.

Pissed and very worried Merle and Daryl ran to the fence and watched the girls. Daryl's heart was beating in his chest. What if she died?

"Get back in here." Rick yelled and Lexi flipped him off. She never listen to him at all.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch officer. Just be ready to fix that fence." She yelled and then they watched as she ran behind the walkers with Michonne next to her. She ran pointing her finger at them and yelling to get there attention. Reminded Daryl of cheerleaders in saw on TV that would do that to get the crowd going.

"Hey you dead fucks." She screamed and all the walkers turned towards them.

"Son of a bitch." Daryl cursed as they all watched as the girls took down the walkers one or two at a time, staying together and cutting the down effortlessly. As worried as Daryl was he couldn't help be think how fucking hot she looked out there kicking ass like some warrior princess. It worked and they were able to get all the logs and board against the fence to reinforce it.

"Hell yeah." Lexi called out in a whoop and high fived Michonne as they slipped back inside the fence.

"You could have been killed." Rick said and Lexi snorted and walked past him.

"You're welcome by the way. Prick." She said and Merle snorted as he looked Michonne over and pulled her with him back to the prison where he planned to check her over, thoroughly.

Lexi went to her cell and sat on the bed removing her boots when Daryl slipped inside, biting the thumb nail. Looking up she saw him hovering in the doorway looking unsure of himself.

"Come on in Hot stuff." She told him and he blushed at her teasing. Slipping all the way inside he let the curtain close and ran his eyes over her to check for bites of scratches.

"Are you ok? No bites or scratches?" he ask and she shrugged.

"I don't feel any. Wanna check for me?" she ask and ripped her shirt off over her head. Daryl chocked on his own air as her upper body and bra was exposed to him and he forgot how to speech.

She didn't seem bothered that she was half naked in front of him and turned around so he could check her back.

He was greeted with a pair of tattooed wings on her back and he had to have a closer look.

Walking forward he ran his hands over her back and felt her shiver at her touch. Her wings looked so much like the ones on his vest.

"See anything?" she ask a little breathlessly.

"No bites of scratches. How long you had this?" he ask running his hands over the tattoo again and he felt her breathing pick up.

"A few years I guess." She told him and he hummed.

"Why wings?" he ask her and she shrugged.

"When I was growing up my father was a bastard and my mother was a drunk bitch. I hated living there and I use to wish I had wings like a bird and could fly far away. So when I got older and did escape I got this tattoo." She explained and Daryl felt like he was learning a major secret about Lexi, one that just showed how much they had in common.

"I know the feeling. Merle and Me grew up the same. Got scars on my back as proof of what our old man was like." He said and she turned slowly around to face him, running her stunning eyes over his face.

"What is it Daryl?" she ask when she saw the conflict in his eyes. Sighing he decided to just go for it and bent forward and kissed her. She gasp in shock and then he felt her small hands dig into his long hair and grip hard, pulling him against her and kissed him back with so much heat he took his breath away.

He turned them and pushed her against the wall with a growl and she moaned in response as she damn near tried to climb his ass. He gripped her ass in his large hands and picked her up and let her wrap her long legs around his waist as he pressed her into the wall and moved his kiss down to her neck, sucking hard to leave his mark for everyone to see.

"Fuck." She called out as he grabbed her breast though her bra and started kneading them, testing out the feel of them in his hands. Not able to stayed it anymore she reached behind her and took off the bra tossing it to the floor and used her hands in his hair to guide his mouth to where she wanted it and he didn't need to be told twice.

"Mother fucker." She hissed as his teeth gripped her nipple and then sucked on his hard as he grounded his rock hard cock against her. He could feel the heat coming off her from below and groaned against her chest.

He felt her hands leave his hair and he pulled off her breast to look up at her. She was pulling at his vest and panting. He tensed for a moment and looked at her.

"My scars." He panted out and she bent forward and bit into his neck, leaving her own mark and he tiled his head back and groaned loudly.

"I don't give two shits. I need to feel you against me." She whispered into his ear and he nodded. Pulling them off the wall he laid her on the small bed and yanked off his vest and with her help got his shirt off too. She sat up and mapped out his chest with her lips, nipping at his nipple as she went and he had to brace himself on the bunk above them as shivers and spasms of pleasure racked his body.

She lovingly caressed his scars and for once in his life he enjoyed them being touched but only by her.

He felt like he was going to lose it already and he needed more. He need her. He damn near wanted to crawl inside her and just fucking stay there.

Sitting back he ran his hands up her legs and undid her pants at her nod. Ripping them off her legs he sat back and just fucking admired her laying there naked in nothing but a pair of lace black panties and his pants were so uncomfortable he had to go ahead and remove them leaving him naked since he never bothered with underwear anymore.

Lexi licked her lips as she gazed at his now nude body from head to toe stopping and starting hungrily as this large and thick erection.

Sitting up she pushed him to lean against the wall and he watched with hood eyes of desire as she kissed and licked down his chest and stomach making his muscles clench.

He moaned out loud when her hand gripped his cock and bent her head to lick and swirl her tongue up his shaft.

"Fucking shit." He cursed and gripped her hair on one hand as she took him all the way into the back of her throat having no gag reflex at all and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he slammed his head back against the wall and enjoyed the way she was working him over.

When she reached down and tugged hard at his balls he groaned and cursed, arching into her as he spilled into her mouth. She licked him clean and then kissed back up his body as he pulled her into another kiss loving his taste in her mouth.

"Damn girl." He mumbled as he panted, moving her back onto her back he slide her panties down her legs. It was his turn to taste.

She moaned loudly and cursed as he licked her clit and thrusted two fingers up inside her moving them fast and she felt herself release all over his hands. He loved her taste and fucking licked her clean while she was twitching and panting and he was hard as a rock again.

Sliding up her body he thrusted into her while she was still trying to catch her breath and she damn near screamed in pleasure as he stilled to try and get himself under control again.

"Your fucking tight as shit darlin." He told her as he buried his face into her neck and started moving. Slowly at first until she racked her nails down his back and demanded harder.

Growling he picked up pace and slammed into her. He was afraid he was going to fast but she just moaned and gripped his hair pulling him into a kiss as she climaxed again around him, ripping his from him violently.

Panting he collapsed beside her as they laid there catching there breaths.

"Fuck that was good." She said and he chuckled and nodded.

"Best I ever fucking had girl. Damn." He told her as he pulled her against his chest. She snuggled down and they were both asleep within seconds.

"The fuck. Damn." He groaned when the next morning he woke up to a blonde goddess riding his cock like her life depended on it.

"Like that baby." She panted and she couldn't do anything but hang onto her hips as she rode the orgasm right out of him.

"Damn." She said as he sat up a little while later and rubbed his hands over his face. He had his pants back on and his boots and was holding his shirt in his hand as he watched Lexi get dressed in front of him.

"What now Lex?" he ask her and she turned and looked over at him as she strapped her knifes to her back and one to her waist.

"What now about what?" she ask and he pointed between them.

"About us. Was this just a fun time or more?" he ask her and she looked down at him as she braided her hair back.

"What would you like it to be?" she ask him and he bit hit thump as he ran his eyes over his bite marks on her neck.

"I want ya to be my girl." He said and she walked over and slide into his lap.

"And I want ya to be my man but I don't share Daryl so if ya want to be with me your with me and no one else." She said running her fingers through his hair to try and tame it some. Nodding he kissed her lips before pulling back.

"Don't want no one else sweetheart. Only you. Anit ever had no girl before but I want that with ya." He told her and she nodded.

"Then I'm yours and your mine." She said and he nodded and slipped his shirt on over his head and put his vest on. Sliding his bow on his back he followed Lexi out of her cell and out to the outside eating area.

"Damn yall was loud as shit last night brother." Merle told him when they were standing in the top yard looking out over the yard. Daryl rolled his eyes and light his cigarette.

"I don't really give a fuck if the whole world herd me fucking my girl." He said and Merle laughed out loud and clapped him on the back.

"Bout time ya claimed her brother before that prick David decided to keep trying her." Merle said and Daryl snapped his head around to see Lexi and Michonne talking with Carol where she was sitting in Tyreese's lap over by the kitchen.

David the prick from Woodbury was eyeing Lexi from across the way and Daryl's eyes narrowed as he took a drag from his cigarette and walked over with his laughing brother behind him. When he got to her he ran his hand down her back to her ass and bent to kiss her neck and she chuckled and leaned into him as she talked to the other two women. Daryl stayed there with her in his arms as he looked over and glared at David, daring him to even think of touching his women.

"Why didn't ya tell me that David prick has been after ya?" Daryl ask her later that night as they laid I bed after making love again. Lexi chuckled and shifted to look at his face.

"Why does it matter? He anit ever going to be my type. Prick is fucking shorter than me and damn sure couldn't handle me at all. I anit ever even given him a second thought baby. You were the only one I had my eye on." She said sliding her hand up his chest and pulling his face down to kiss her. He forgot all about David then.

Then was his and that was all that matter and David would get an arrow in his dick if he even put one little finger on his Lexi.


	6. Daryl and Rick

_I was ask to do some Rick/Daryl and since I love slash I agreed. Rick and Daryl get real close during a run gone wrong. Mature content. If this is not your thing or you don't like slash skip this. _

Daryl cursed when he saw the heard coming from all sides. They'd had to leave the truck for now and run back to the house he saw a few miles back. Looking over at Rick he spoke.

"Grab what ya can. We need to run back to that house we passed. Herd's to thick to drive through." Daryl said and Rick nodded taking out his gun and grabbing his back pack. Daryl grabbed his bow and bag and they slipped out of the truck into the freezing rain, locking the doors they ran.

Daryl led them the only way he knew to lose the herd and that meant they would have to cross the pond to lose their scent. Groaning they both hissed as the cold watered touched their skins as they swam through the pond and back out the other end. Freezing now they ran up the hill and into the house.

"Start a fire if you can. I'm going to board the house up for the night. We anit going nowhere till morning." Daryl told his friend who nodded and did what he was ask. Rick secretly liked it when Daryl gave him orders. It was nice not to lead all the time but ever since Daryl killed the Governor before he could kill Hershel, Michonne or Rick and then saved them all Rick had been noticing Daryl more and more and not just in the best friend brother kind of way but as in he wanted Daryl in his bed every night kinda way but he was far too scared of the volatile hunter to say anything.

Daryl boarded up the house and found a few towels and blankets they could use. Neither of them had clothes with them so they'd just have to suck it up. Stripping off his vest, jacket and shirt not caring anymore about his scars he walked into the living room and tossed a towel and blanket to Rick as he hung his clothes to dry. He was pulling off his boots and socks when he saw Rick hadn't moved.

"Rick, man you need to get out of those wet clothes." Daryl told him as he un buttoned his pants and slide them off. He had shorts on underneath. He could see Rick shivering violently on the floor in front of the small fire but he wasn't doing much moving.

Moving over to him Daryl dropped to the floor and moved to touch Rick's face and drew back with a hiss.

"Damn, Man your ice cold." Daryl said and Rick was able to nod but couldn't really talk much. Not with his mouth shivering the way it was.

Daryl knew if he didn't get Rick out of those clothes he'd never make it through the night and Daryl refused to lose Rick.

Spreading out one of the blankets he removed Rick's button down shirt and hung it by his on the mantel. He took off his boots and socks as fast and careful as he could. He moved Rick around carefully and laid him back onto the blanket and used the towel to dry his upper body and hair the best he could. Once that was done he moved his hands to his belt and nervously removed it and slid his jeans off his legs and hung them too. Rick was in boxers and Daryl tried to keep his eyes away from that area as he took off his short that were still soaked leaving them both in only boxers now. He toweled dried off Rick's legs and tried to warm his body up by rubbing his hands up and down his legs and arms, trying to get the blood to flow again.

"Figures I'd have to damn near die to get you near me almost naked." Rick mumbled and Daryl snapped his head up to look at Rick's face.

"Huh?" Daryl ask unsure if he meant what Daryl though he did. Rick shook his head and tried to move back.

"Forget it." Rick said but Daryl was having none of that. Moving fast he pressed Rick back to the blanket with his body and leaned both his hands on either side of Rick's head and gave him a stern look.

"Ya trying to say you've been wanting me naked near ya?" Daryl ask and Rick stared at him with side eyes as his shivering died down some.

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable Daryl." Rick told him and Daryl closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and kissing Rick deeply.

Rick was floored. He didn't know what to expect when he accidently blurted out what he did but he kissed back all the same. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

Daryl settled his body down on Rick to help warm him up more and to also feel him against his skin. He felt the cold but didn't let him slow him down. He had admitted to himself a while back that Rick meant more to him than just one of the group. He was Daryl's best friend, the one he knew he could trust. The one he loved. Daryl had never been with a man before, having a brother like Merle he never could give it a shot. He'd thought about it before but Rick was more than just thinking about it. He wanted it and it seemed Rick did too.

Rick groaned into Daryl's mouth when he felt Daryl gripped his hair in his hands and pulled his head back some so he could kiss down his throat, biting and sucking roughly. Just like Rick fantasized how it would be with Daryl. Raw just like the hunter was.

Daryl kissed his way down Rick's chest, biting one of his nipples as he went and smirked when Rick cursed and arched his back.

Rick knew Daryl probably never did this before with a guy and neither had Rick but what Daryl was doing felt better than anything any women ever did to him and he wanted more.

"Daryl." Rick moaned and Daryl stared at him with those intense blue eyes as he licked his way down Rick's stomach and pulled his boxes off quickly.

Daryl was just going on instinct here and grabbed Rick and started storking him the way he like himself. When Rick moaned he figured he was doing something right. Leaning forward Daryl gave it a try and locked the head, tasting Rick for the first time.

When Daryl didn't mind the taste at all he dove in with gusto wanting to make more of those moans come from Rick's mouth.

And moan he did when his hunter took him all the way into the back of his throat before pulling back and sucking hard.

"Son of a." Rick cursed as he gripped Daryl's hair in one hand and slammed the other down on the floor in shock. Daryl smirked up at him with those intense eyes.

"Daryl. I'm." Rick tried to warn but Daryl was ready and hummed around him and Rick exploded when a scream and Daryl swallowed quickly not minding the taste at all.

Kissing back up Rick's body Daryl slipped off his boxers and grinded his still hard dick against Rick's hardening one.

"Want more?" Daryl ask in a rough but breathless voice. Nodding Rick hissed when one of Daryl's fingers slowly breeched him for the first time ever and Daryl cursed at how tight he was.

"Damn." Daryl told him as he bent forward and kissed Rick again as he entered another finger and started stretching him good. He didn't want to hurt Rick and he'd never done this with a man before only ever a couple women and they always complained it hurt if not prepared good.

After three fingers Rick was use to the pain and only wanted Daryl to hurry up. He was hard again and needing another release.

"Daryl. Now. Please." Rick told him and Daryl pulled back enough to look at him.

"Don't wanna hurt ya." He told Rick and Rick felt his heart beat faster at the concern Daryl was showing even during this. When Daryl swiped his fingers over Rick's prostate Rick gasp and arched off the bed.

"Damn. Do that shit again." Rick told him and Daryl chuckled and did it over and over until Rick couldn't take anymore.

"Now. Damn it." Rick growled and Daryl knew he was ready now.

Spitting in his hand for some lube he eased into Rick as slowly as possible. Rick gasp as the burn of the stretch washed over him but he liked it. Wanted to feel it more often.

When Daryl was all the way in he gave Rick and himself a moment to gather themselves before pulling out and pushing back in.

"Fucking shit you're tight." Daryl told him and Rick grabbed Daryl's hair and pulled him down to kiss him, running his hands lovingly down the scars on his back as Daryl picked up pace and damn near plowed into him, hitting his prostate every time.

When Rick found another release and clamped down on Daryl like a vise Daryl followed behind Rick coating his insides with his warmth before collapsing into Rick, panting hard.

Rick tossed the other blanket over Daryl's sweat covered back and settled down and enjoyed the weight of the hunter on top of him.

"Damn. Anit ever did that with no man before." Daryl told him and Rick chuckled.

"Me either but I liked it." Rick told him and Daryl grunted in agreement.

"I anit gay thought." Daryl told him and Rick snorted.

"Me either. It's just you I guess." Rick told him and Daryl nodded and slide off Rick and laid down next to him curling his body against the sheriff the best he could to keep him warm.

Rick fell to sleep with a smile on this face and didn't have any nightmares that night. Daryl was his peace in the world gone to hell.

When they got back to the prison the next day and Daryl silently moved his things into Rick and Judith's cell no one in there block said a thing to either of them. Carl and Michonne both had smiles on their faces like they had been waiting for it to happen and Daryl just flipped them both off but followed Rick inside and shut the curtain.

Rick was his and he didn't give a shit what anyone thought.


	7. Daryl and Beth

_This one is alittle different. Just to warn you this is a Daryl/Beth story so move on if its not your thing. Will be mature and rape is implied but nothing graphic. Don't own anything. What if Daryl found Beth in the library the night before the run at the Big Spot after Zach raped her? What if he promised to fix it? What if he could have saved Zach but didn't and let him die for what he did? What if that hug wasn't Beth comforting Daryl but her thanking him? What if Beth needed him to help her after what happened? What if this brought them closer, brought them to each other? Will not follow a lot of this new season. _

Daryl gritted his teeth after that blonde prick walked away from him smiling. He had just invited Zach on the run today but Daryl knew no matter what that mother fucker wouldn't be making it back home. Not after what he did.

Glancing over he saw Beth standing off to the side near the cell block entrance hugging her arms around her body and looking at him. He gave her a nod and she smiled back before going back inside to stay in her cell like Daryl ask her to.

Daryl still remembered last night. Hell he didn't get no sleep after what happened. He found Beth, naked on the floor of the library, bleeding and crying. Hand and mouth still tied and bruises starting to form on her legs, stomach and chest. That fucker had rape her. Violated her in the worst way. Stole her innocence from her and he had to pay.

They made it to the Big Spot in no time picking up Michonne on the way. He was glad to see her back in one piece. Daryl didn't much care for all the Woodbury people but he did care for the ones in his cell block and Michonne was part of that clock now. Along with Tyreese and Sasha.

Daryl kept his eye on Zach while they shopped. Grabbing things and running them to the trucks as they filled up bags and coming back in for more. Daryl's anger and disgust with this boy was growing as the day went on. He grabbed things in his bag he was after. Things for Carl, Ass kicker and Beth. That's what he came for. Once he got what he needed he zipped his bag and moved on.

He was about to get Zach when he heard a crash and then Bob screamed out. They all ran over and moved the shelves off of him and helped him stand. Just as they saved him walkers started falling from the ceiling and everyone ran for it. Daryl and Michonne looked back just as Zach fell with a Walker trying to bite his foot and another one crawling his way to him. Michonne went to run over to save him but Daryl held her back.

"No." Daryl told her looking over and watching Zach beg them for help and all Daryl could think about was Beth begging him to stop and he didn't so neither did Daryl.

"What?" Michonne ask in shock and Daryl watched as both Walkers bit into Zach and he screamed in pain before Daryl raised his bow and shot Zach in the head and pulled Michonne outside where the others were waiting.

Daryl knew Michonne would question him when they got back. Her eyes demanded answers and he knew he'd have to tell her. He'd also know she'd understand.

When they returned everyone unloaded the stuff as Daryl walked over.

"Zach?" Glenn ask and Daryl shook his head.

"Didn't make it." Was all Daryl said before walking his bike back over towards the shed. Michonne jogged up behind him.

"What the hell was that Daryl? You never leave a man behind and you let him die?" Michonne ask him and Daryl stood off the bike and faced her.

"I did it on purpose. That sick mother fucker don't deserve to be alive." Daryl hissed and Michonne looked at him.

"What happened?" Michonne ask him and he sighed lighting a cigarette.

"Promise you won't say shit?" Daryl ask her and she nodded.

"He raped Beth last night and beat her pretty good. I found her tied and gagged last night after. Promised her I'd fix it." Daryl said and Michonne inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Then you did the right thing." Was all she said before patting his shoulder and walking off.

Later that night Daryl found Beth laying on her bed in her cell wincing when she moved to much. She saw him standing there and sat up, looking at him and waiting.

"Its over. He wont hurt ya no more." Daryl told her and she nodded tears falling down her face and she walked over and hugged him tightly. He felt a warmth in his chest he'd never felt before when she arms went around him and the hugged her back awkwardly.

"Beth. Ya need to tell everyone. Well, the important people. They need to know and your father needs to check you over. We need to make sure your ok and that ya anit pregnant or nothing." Daryl told her. She pulled back looking worried but he shushed her.

"Don't. You anit got to tell the whole prison. Just the ones here in this block. The one's that's our family. They should know so they can help." Daryl told her she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Stay here. I'll round everyone important up in the meeting room and then come get ya. Well, do it together and then your dad can look you over." He said and she nodded.

"Will you. Will you stay with me while he does. I cant do that without you there." She ask and he blushed some but nodded.

"If he lets me I wont leave ya side." Daryl told her and she nodded and he walked away.

Rick, Carl, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Sasha, Tyreese and Michonne were all wondering why Daryl made them go to the meeting room so late at night but he seemed like it was urgent so they went. When he came inside with a very nervous looking Beth they were worried too.

"Sorry to bring yall all here so late but we need to talk without the others around. What is said here stays in this room." Daryl said and everyone nodded.

"Today on the run. Zach didn't make it because I let him die. I watched as Walkers tore into him before I shot him myself. Michonne was there and I wouldn't let her save him either." Daryl said and everyone gasp in shock.

"Why." Rick ask and Daryl looked at Beth. She stepped forward and Daryl but his hand on her shoulder and nodded to her while biting him thumb. Hershel and Maggie stood up in alarm at Beth's face.

"Daryl did it for me. Zach. Zach raped me last night in the library. Hurt me all over but only in places that clothes would cover. Daryl found me after, cleaned me up and got me back to my cell. He wanted to tell yall last night but I begged him not to. I was scared. Zach said. He told me that if I said anything he'd hurt others. Said he'd kill Judith or do the same to Carl or Maggie or whoever I'm close to. Said he lied to everyone when yall brought him in. He wasn't no college kid he was a rapist running from the law. Daryl took him out before he could hurt anyone else. I'm so sorry." Beth said and burst into tears. Maggie ran forward, crying herself and hugged her sister to her. Beth had a grip on Daryl's vest and wouldn't let it go so he just stood there next to the two girls and let them hug almost against him.

Hershel hobbled over and laid a hand on Daryl's shoulder and he turned to look at the old man.

"Thank you son. If I'd had known I'd have killed him myself for what he done." Hershel said with conviction and Daryl nodded.

"Damn right." Maggie agreed anger in her eyes.

"He's right. You did the right thing. I'd have done it too." Rick said and Carl nodded along with his father. One by one everyone agreed what Daryl did was justified and Daryl breathed a sigh of relief that his family understood.

"Bethy, we need to check you out if that's ok." Hershel said as he cupped her cheek. She nodded pulling back from Maggie.

"Only if Daryl stays and Maggie." Beth said and Hershel and Maggie looked at her and then Daryl who was blushing bright red.

"I'll keep my back turned so I don't see nothing but I can just be there since she wants me there." Daryl said and Hershel gave a nod and the four of them left to head to Beth's cell.

True to his word Daryl stayed at the head of Beth's bed with his back turned. All he could see was part of Beth's face from his side vision. She reached up and held his hand and he gripped it back tighter.

She was tense and jumped whenever her father or Maggie would touch her and she started hyperventilating at one point.

"Deep breaths Bethy, think of something else." Maggie told her and she nodded trying but it wasn't working.

"What ya miss most from before?" Daryl suddenly ask her and she looked over at him.

"What?" she ask him confused.

"What ya miss most. I miss fucking TV and air conditioning and not having to conserve my smokes because there anit many around no more. Oh and fucking apple pie. Loved good apple pie and Pizza but don't tell the china man that." Daryl told her and her breathing returned to a more normal pace and she chuckled. Maggie and Hershel shared a look and a smile knowing Daryl was good for her.

"I guess I miss the animals I had on the farm." Beth said and Daryl hummed.

"What one was your favorite?" Daryl ask her running his thumbs over her wrist as she still held his hand.

"This cat I use to have. Found it in the barn one day. Barely old enough to open his eyes. I hand feed him and nurse him to health. Loved that cat." She said and Daryl nodded.

"Never had no animals before. My old man was a bastard. Use to beat on me and Merle and our mom. We swear she died just to get away from him. He never let us have no pets. You're lucky to have a great family that loves ya. " Daryl and she she gripped his hand tighter in comfort and he returned it.

"What else ya miss?" Daryl ask and she thought for a moment.

"Reading I guess. We have some books here but I've read them already. I use to read a lot and I'd read anything from sappy love stories to scary stuff. Though I guess I don't need the scary stuff no more." Beth said with a chuckled and Daryl chuckled back in reply.

"Naw ya don't blondie. Just take a look outside. We got our very on freak show out there." Daryl told her and she laughed and he smiled at her laugh.

"You're doing great Beth. Nothing looks broken or fracture. Just some bruising but you did tear alittle down here and I need to put in a few stiches. There dissolvable ones so they wont have to be removed but I anit got to pain meds to give you before." Hershel said and Beth tensed but nodded. Daryl gritted his teeth in anger wishing he'd have beat that bastard to the ground first.

"Go ahead." Beth said sniffling and gasp as the pain of the needle hit.

"What was your favorite book?" Daryl ask her to distract her again.

"Ugh. I don't know. There's so many. Withering heights, Romeo and Juliet, Twilight." Beth listed and Daryl chuckled.

"That book about the sparkly vampire?" He ask and Beth chuckled at him too.

"Yeah. The movies were ok but the love story in the books was nice." She said and he grunted.

"Never really was much of a reader myself. Loved movies thought. I'd watch just about anything they made." He told her and she gripped his hand tighter in pain but kept talking cause it was helping.

"How old are you Daryl?" Beth ask him and he snorted.

"30 I guess." He told her and she nodded.

"What about you?" Daryl ask her.

"21. I've been keeping track." Beth said and he nodded.

"You looked younger than that." He told her and she snorted.

"Yeah. Get that from my mom. She looked a lot younger than she was." Beth said and Hershel chuckled.

"Yeah she was. I was scared as hell to ask her out when I met her. Thought I'd be going to jail. She was legal but a lot younger than me. 25 years to be exact." Hershel said and Daryl nodded. He never knew that.

"Age means nothing when it come to love." Beth commented.

"Were done. Do you want to take the morning after pill Beth?" Hershel ask and Beth nodded quickly.

"Yes. I don't want a baby by him." Beth said and Hershel nodded and handed her the pills and told her how to take them and what to expect.

"Will step out and you can dress Beth." Maggie said and they all left and stood outside the cell waiting.

"Thank you. For everything." Maggie told Daryl who blushed and nodded as she walked back to her cell looking for Glenn.

"Ya did good Daryl. Would make a good nurse." Hershel joked and Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes. Hershel limped back to his cell and Daryl knew the man probably go in there and cry to himself. What happened to his daughter would kill any good father, Daryl was sure.

When Beth pulled back the curtain she smiled sadly over at Daryl as he walked back over towards her.

"Thank you. For staying and for everything." Beth told him and he nodded.

"I got ya something." He said and she looked at him waiting.

"I heard somewhere girls like to write shit down when they need to gather their thoughts. Maybe it'll help." Daryl said and handed her a journal and a pack of pens. She took them and hugged him again and he hugged her back more comfortably this time before letting her go to sleep.

He stopped by Rick's cell on his way up to his own.

"Hey." Daryl said and Rick looked up from where he was feeding Judith.

"Hey. How is she?" Rick ask and Daryl shrugged.

"Hershel checked her. Had come tearing and bruises but that's about it." Daryl said and Rick winced and sighed.

"I really wish that hadn't happened to her. You did the right thing though." Rick said and he nodded.

"Yeah. Kinda wish I had beaten him to death instead but least his gone." Daryl said and Rick nodded.

"Here I got Carl and Asskicker some shit and got ya that smelly soap crap you like." Daryl said tossing a bag on his bed. Rick laughed as Daryl walked up to his cell for the night.

Daryl bolted awake suddenly when someone burst into his cell and yelled his name.

"What?" he ask blinking to see Maggie standing there looking worried.

"We need you. It's Beth." Maggie said and Daryl was up and out of his cell running down the stairs and into Beth's cell where Hershel and Glenn were trying to get her calmed down. Most of the cell block was awake and looking on as Daryl entered.

"What happened?" he ask and Hershel sighed in relief to see him.

"She woke up screaming. Had a nightmare. We finally got her awake but I think she's still suck in the dream. She won't let anyone go near her." Hershel said and Daryl nodded and strolled over and kneeled down in front of Beth who had backed herself into a corner and was crying.

"Beth. It's ok girl." Daryl said and it was the same thing he said when he found her and it snapped Beth out of her dream like memories and launched herself into his lap. He grunted and had to brace himself for the impact as she gripped his shirt in her hands and cried into his chest. He looked wide eyed at Hershel and Maggie when he wasn't sure what to do since it didn't look like she'd let him go any time soon.

"Um. So you mind staying with her until she goes to sleep?" Hershel ask and Daryl nodded and lifted Beth off the floor and laid her next to him on her bed. She curled around him and he let her cry and mumble apologizes into his shirt until she drifted off, long after everyone left.

Daryl didn't want to move to wake her so he closed his eyes and finally got some sleep.

He was gone when she woke up late that morning but she knew he had stayed the night with her and helped her get some sleep. She slept dream free once he got there and hopped she didn't keep him up all night.

"Morning. How ya feeling?" Carol ask her when she came into the common room. She smiled and sat next to her father and started nibbling on her breakfast.

"Good once Daryl got there. Sorry if I work everyone up." Beth said and Carol patted her hand and smiled.

"Don't be. I'm glad Daryl was able to help." She said and walked over to kiss Tyreese good morning once he came in from watch.

The next few days were the same. She'd spend the day taking care of Judith or helping Carol around the place with food and cleaning. She'd write her thoughts in here Journal before going to bed. She'd wake up from bad dreams and end up either in Daryl's cell of having him come to her if she woke up screaming and then he'd hold her the rest of the night. He never complained or made her feel weak because of it and she thought maybe he liked not sleeping alone all the time.

A week after her attack Daryl walked through the common room carrying a little black fur ball of a cat and headed straight to Beth's cell. Hershel and Maggie were sitting at one of the tables and saw him.

"Daddy, what do you think about Beth and Daryl?" Maggie ask him and he smiled.

"I think there prefect for each other. I think Daryl is what she needs and I think he'll be patient with her and keep her safe. I think she'll show him what having a family and being loved is all about but I'm also keeping my nose out of it too." Hershel said and Maggie nodded just as a piercing squeal of delight sounded through the block and Hershel chuckled.

"Oh my god. Daryl. You got me a kitten." She cried in joy. When Daryl had come to her cell early and told her he found something in the woods she might like she looked up and saw the little black kitten in his hands and the smile on his face and she screamed in happiness.

"Oh Daryl. She's lovely. Is she mine?" she ask and Daryl nodded.

"Yep. All yours." He said and she hugged him again tighter than the last few times and Daryl decided he wanted to do more things for make her smile and hug him more. He was starting to like have her touch him. Normally she jerked away from touch but Beth was different.

She took the kitten and held him to her chest and rubbed his head chattering happily as she sat on the bed, smile never leaving her face for once and Daryl went out on watch pleased with himself.

Later that night Beth showed up like normal with the black kitten in her hands and shifted from foot to foot.

"Can Dixon and I stay tonight?" she ask and Daryl chuckled.

"Dixon?" he ask laughing and she nodded.

"Yeah. He's a boy and I thought it was a good name. You don't mind do you?" she ask as she climbed into the bed after Daryl slid against the wall. He snorted and went ahead and wrapped his arm around her waist and laid back down.

"Naw. It's your cat. Can name it what ya want." He told her and she smiled in the darkness and let the purr of the kitten and the warmth of Daryl pull her to sleep.

Two weeks had gone by and it was normal routine now for Beth and Daryl to share a bed at night either in her cell or his. All they ever did was sleep but neither one could sleep without the other anymore and no one in there block said anything about it.

Beth stop having nightmares as long as Daryl was there and Daryl found he sleep soundly through the night for the first time in his life with Beth there. He never once ask her to leave or said anything about it bothering him. When he come back from watch on his nights he'd come to Beth's cell, on nights neither had watch they'd retire to Daryl's cell together. It became a normal thing for them.

Beth had gotten better about letting the men in her block near her now. She still flinched at times but not as bad and as long as Daryl was around she was fine. The men in the other Cell block however Beth still couldn't be around unless Daryl was there. They all made her jumpy because she didn't know them and didn't know if they were just like Zach.

Daryl had been a god send for Beth. He was sweet to her. Called her sweetheart all the time. Bought her things back from runs. One day he laid a stack of book on her bed that he carried in his backpack when they went on a run and she couldn't help but notice the ones she told him were her favorite were on the top. Daryl didn't things for her that he never did for anyone else and it made Beth feel special.

One day about a month after her attack one of the Woodbury women who had been eyeing several of the men in their block had decided to set her sights on Daryl. Beth felt jealousy eating at her so bad that she didn't know what to do. Daryl wasn't technically hers but in her mind he was so she didn't know what to do.

Daryl had been dodging that red headed leech all day and it was starting to piss him off. She had tried getting with several of the men at the prison and she didn't seem to care if any of them were with someone. When she tried it with Rick last week Michonne quickly threatened to slice off her head so now she was after Daryl and Daryl shuddered at the mere thought of her touching him. Only Beth and maybe a few of the women from there block could touch him but Beth was the one he allowed near him the most and he could see in her eyes how upset this women was making Beth when she tried hanging on Daryl at dinner.

Beth had been so mad she left dinner without eating and hide in her room. She didn't know if Daryl would want Beth in his cell that night if he planned to entertain this women and that thought allow damn near brought Beth to a murderous rage so she waited in her cell to see what happened.

When Daryl got back from walking the fences with Michonne that evening he planned to take a shower and head to Beth's cell to grab her for the night and try to talk with her some. He had been wanting to talk with her for a while now about them but he was always afraid it was too soon but with this women upsetting Beth and the boys from the other block making eyes at Beth when she wasn't looking Daryl knew he needed to get his ass in gear.

When he reached his cell his yell of rage was so loud everyone in there block step into the halls to see what had pissed off the dangerous hunter so bad.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" he screamed to someone inside his cell. Beth wasn't sure who it was but whoever it was, was making him so made he was red in the face.

"I just thought you'd like some company tonight Daryl." The red head Stacy said from where she was laying under his covers in Beth's spot naked. Daryl had never hit a women in his life but he was very close to doing it right now.

"I don't want your skanky ass anywhere near me bitch. You got 2 seconds to get your ass out of my bed or I'm going to put an arrow in it." Daryl growled in anger. She flinched back in fear but didn't move thinking maybe he was bluffing. Daryl growled loudly and stalked forward, yanked her off the bed by her arm, grabbed her clothes off the top bunk and dragged to kicking and screaming as she tried to keep her body covered in his blanket out of his cell and down the steps where is tossed her on the floor in front of everyone and threw her clothes in her face.

Everyone stared at the scene with wide eyes. Daryl hadn't been this made since Merle died. He was panting and pacing and was coiled tight in anger as he glared down at the whore.

"If you ever come near me again or come to my cell or fuck even talk or touch me again I'll drag your whore ass out the fence myself and toss you to the walkers." Daryl spat and the women nodded in fear and she watched as he stomped back up the stairs grabbed the sheets and pillows off his bed and came back down the stairs and threw them at her.

"You stunk up my shit with your smell. Take it with you." Daryl told her. He was so mad she had the nerve to try this with him when he had been nicely brushing her off all damn day.

"Daryl." Beth said and he felt her little hand in his and he looked over at her. Her face and touch alone calmed him enough to move back from the women still on the floor.

"Get your shit. Anit got nothing on my bed right now. I'm going to shower and I'll meet you in my cell." He said before kissing the top of her head after she nodded and left for the shower.

Beth glared at the women on the floor who couldn't believe Daryl picked Beth over her and she walked into her cell and collected her pillows and sheets and blanket and kitten and marched right past the women and into Daryl's cell.

The women stood from the ground and wrapped the sheets around her body as she looked around at everyone who was looking at her in disgust.

"You're ok with your daughter sleeping with Daryl?" she ask Hershel who just snorted in a chuckle.

"My daughter is a grown women and has been sleeping either in her cell or his together for a month. You're lucky he didn't shoot you." Hershel said before walking back into his cell laughing at what he just saw. That women was damn lucky.

"I think you've crossed enough lines lady. Either stick to your own cell block or leave." Michonne said from beside Rick as she fingered her blade. Huffing but nodding she stomped back to her cell block rejected.

When Daryl returned from the showers Beth had changed the bed with her things and was laying on the bed with Dixon waiting on him.

"Hey." He said as he dropped his things in the corner and slide in behind her.

"Hey." She said turning to look at him.

"Are you mad you can't have women in your cell because of me?" Beth ask and he snorted at the thought.

"Fuck no. You're the only one I want here anyways." He said looking at her shyly.

"Beth. I been wanting to talk to ya. I know you been though a lot and I'm not asking for anything I just wanted ya to know I care about ya. I may not be the best man for ya but I want to be. If you want that is to be my girl." He said chewing on his thumb and not looking at her. She sat up and pulled his finger out of his mouth and leaned forward and kissing him. It started out sweet and he returned it eagerly until she pulled back.

"I want to be your girl Daryl. I love you. I just didn't think you saw me that way. And you are the best man for me." She said and he gave her a smile before reaching forward and running his finger down her cheek.

"Them your my girl." He told her and she nodded.

"Does that mean you mine too?" Beth ask biting her lip and Daryl chuckled.

"Yep. Anit ever wanted anyone else." He told her and she kissed him again and Daryl was a happy man.

Beth was surprised but Daryl was the most patient man she'd ever met. He was very affectionate to her, even around the others now that they were officially a couple. She had even moved her things into his cell that next morning so no one would question anything again.

Daryl never once tried to make any moves of Beth knowing after what she went through kissing was all she could handle right now and Daryl was more than fine with that. He'd never had a lot of women anyways so waiting wasn't anything to him. Yeah he wanted her that way but he was fine with what they had that he never once tried to pressure her for anything more. He loved her too much to hurt her in anyway. And yes he did love her. He'd never loved anyone before but he knew he loved her.

Hershel was more than pleased when Beth told him she was moving in with Daryl and wished them the best of luck but he knew they wouldn't need it. A love like there's would never fade.

When the flu hit the prison Daryl was scared to death he'd lose Beth. He made her stay in that office with ass kicker while he went to get everyone meds with Bob, Tyreese and Michonne while Hershel, Maggie, Rick and Carol took care of everyone.

When he got back and found out she was ok he couldn't be move relieved. It had been 3 months since her rape and almost losing everyone to a sickness made Beth realize she needed to be closer to Daryl, tomorrow wasn't promised anymore.

When he came to bed that night tired and worried about all the sick people in A block he was surprised to find Beth still awake in the bed wearing only one of his sleeveless shirts.

"What's up sweetheart?" he ask sitting his bow down and walking up to her. She didn't say anything only sat up on the on her knees and started helping him remove his clothes. When she got him out of everything but his pants he could feel her shaking and he stopped her hands as she reached for his belt.

"Beth, are you sure about this? We anit gotta. I'll wait as long as you need." He told her and she nodded.

"Just. Go slow I'm nervous. I just wish I was still pure for you." She said and Daryl cupped her cheeks in his large hands and pulled her eyes to look at his.

"In my eyes baby you are pure." He said and kissed her deeply.

He went slow with her just like she ask. He removed her clothes from her slowly, kissing her body as he went. Loving her slowly. He'd never gone slow before but for Beth he'd do anything.

He brought her to her first orgasm with his mouth and fingers and Beth was flying high on pleasure. She was no longer nervous, she no longer felt used or tainted. Daryl healed her with his touch and when he entered her for the first time she felt no pain, only love and pleasure.

When she woke the next morning they were still wrapped around each other naked but they were happy, healthy and there people would heal.

The governor came that next day and Daryl had enough of that one eyed bastard and took the shot like Carl suggested before he could hurt Hershel or Michonne. There group quickly followed his lead and took out all the governors new people with little injury to their people and the prison was safe. Beth was safe and that was all that matter to Daryl now.


	8. Merle Beth Daryl

_Beth has always been an outcast in her family. She's always been different and wanted different things then what her father and sister thinks she should. After the fall of the farm and the finding of the prison Beth becomes a mother to a child that's not even hers as everyone overlooks her thinking she's weak. Merle arrives at the prison after Daryl comes back with him. No one is happy about it. No one likes Merle and they treat Daryl as more of an outsider now with Merle there then he was before. Beth see's in them something no one does. She see's two brothers that only ever had each other all there life. They never had love or had anyone that accepted them so Beth decides since she's an outcast too she might as well get to know the other two outcast in the group. When Merle takes Michonne to the Governor because Rick wants him to do his dirty work Beth follows and saves his life causing both Dixon brothers to see her in a whole new light. When they get back to the prison Beth's family has had enough of the oddity that Beth shows and gives her an ultimatum. Hurt by their words she choices to leave the prison and find her own way and the Dixon brother refuse to let her go alone. They make a family together and learn what it means to be happy. Mature content. Will be a Threesome with Merle/Beth/Daryl. If you don't like this do not read it. There will be some bashing of some of the prison members. I was ask by several people to start doing more of this threesome so here I go again. Beth is 21 in my stories always. I don't own anything. _

Beth remembers when she first met Daryl back on the farm. The rough looking Redneck that stood off to the side of the group and looked at her with those intense blue eyes. Even then he caught her attention. She watched as he spent days trying to find a little girl that wasn't his for a women that was only a friend to him. She admired that noble quality in him just as she admired the way his arms flexed when he held his crossbow or the way he carried himself as a dominate person. Beth was never going to be the innocent, sweet angel her father thinks or her as and she could never tell her father the things she fantasies about. He'd kill over if he knew the way her mind worked and what type of man, or men she wanted.

Jimmy never was going to be that man. He was so meek and a pushover. Doing everything her father said like his word was law. Her father pushed her and pushed her to be with Jimmy and her sister always said she was too innocent for anyone other than someone as sweet as Jimmy. Beth scowled at those words. Her family didn't know shit about her. They didn't know the thoughts that ran though her head or the dreams she had a night about what she wanted. They'd think she was taking over by the devil if they did. She had planned on leaving when she turned 21 and finished up her schooling. Hoping to make a life of her own but then the walkers hit and she was confined to the safety of the farm to live out her boring life even more.

When Rick and his group came at least things weren't boring anymore. She would sit on the roof outside her room and read her books that her father and sister never knew she read. They were very adult books about women with two men or women letting men do things with their bodies that her father would think was a sin. She hid them well but coveted them and used them to escape into her own world.

Beth was always good a reading people even if her family never gave her credit for it. They wanted to keep her innocent, keep her weak but weak people died in this new world and Beth wasn't ready to die yet. When her mother came out of that barn she lost it for a moment. It wasn't just seeing her mother now dead or seeing that little girl now dead it was knowing that she was stuck here in this life under the shadow of her family and there was nothing she could do to get out. So she slit her wrist but regretted it after because she didn't want to die she just wanted something different.

After that she was treated even more like a baby so she slipped into herself and into her books.

Daryl always watched her from afar when no one was paying him any attention which was most of the time since to Beth it seemed like they took him for granted a lot and didn't care for the things he did for them. Beth knew what it was like to not be seen for what you were. He was the outcast and so was she. That made her watch him more. They watched each other it seemed but never really talked. Not wanting anyone to question either of them.

She remembers the first time he talked to her. It was after the barn was cleaned out and before the farm was lost. Beth had a fight with her father and Maggie about wanting to learn to shoot and fight and she escaped into that barn to privacy, knowing no one wanted to go down there after killing all the walkers and having Randall chained in there so she climbed up onto the ledge and sat there and read.

Daryl had been coming out of the woods from hunting when he saw her sitting up there trying to hide. He like everyone that morning heard there fight and knew her father and sister were not being fair to her. She needed to learn to defend herself in this new world and now with Randall being there locked in the barn she was sitting on top of. Daryl didn't know why but something about that small blonde pulled him in. He always was good and reading people, both he and Merle were and he could see in her eyes she was hiding who she truly was. Hiding it from her family and he wanted to know what that was.

Climbing up the ladder she didn't even see him until he was standing there reading the title of the book she was so engrossed in that he started to chuckle and it made her jump.

"Shit." She hissed and glared at his laughing face as he climbed up and sat near her. They were so hidden that unless someone came looking for them they wouldn't see them.

"Should be more alert these days." Daryl told her and Beth just rolled her eyes.

"Last I checked Walkers can't climb ladders so I think I'm good." She said drily and he just lit a cigarette and watched her as she tried to go back to reading but kept glancing over at him. Finally she sighed and reached her small, pale hand over and took the cigarette out his mouth and shocked the hell out of him by starting to smoke it.

"The hell. Ya smoke?" he ask as he lit another for himself letting her keep that one. She hummed in content as she blew the smoke out.

"Maybe. No one knows though so shush." She said and he chuckled.

"Anit going to tell no one shit. Don't care none what these assholes think no how anyways. I got a feeling there's a lot about you that no one knows." He said nodding to her book. She blushed but cleared her throat.

"Maybe there is. Maybe there's not." She said and he just chuckled. She was a hard one to crack it seemed.

"So what's up with you and the kid?" Daryl ask and Beth snorted as she took a drag from the cigarette.

"Not a damn thing. My father picked him out." Beth said curling her lip is disgust. Daryl snorted.

"Not your type huh?" he ask and she snorted.

"Ah. No." she said and she chuckled.

"So what is your type?" he ask and she raised her blonde eye brow at him as she stubbed out the butt and tossed it on the ground.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she said and he watched her climb down the ladder and walk back up to the house and his only thought was yeah he did want to know.

When they lost the farm Beth was actually fine with it. She didn't cry or scream like Maggie did but she didn't trust Rick blindly like her father did either. She was just neutral about it. She was ready to just be out and moving hoping to find something new.

She got to ride on the back of Daryl's bike for the first time during that winter on the run. Carol had been riding with him since there wasn't enough room in the two other cars for everyone but she was tired and Lori hadn't been feeling good so it was either Beth or Maggie ride with him and he chose Beth since he didn't care for Maggie all that well.

Her father and sister didn't like it but Rick shut them up and told them they didn't have a choice and since her father looked to Rick as if he was god he conceded and Beth got to ride with Daryl for several days. He loved it. Smiled the whole time and Daryl was relaxed with her back there. Carol made him nervous on the back but Beth enjoyed it and it made Daryl enjoy it too.

When she would take watch with him at night he would show her ways to hold a knife and what to do in order to kill walkers. He knew her father and Maggie wouldn't like it but they couldn't protect her forever. He even gave her a knife he found while out on a run and she wore it on her hip everywhere. When her father or Maggie would ask where she got it she just shrugged and said she found it. She refused to rat Daryl out in case it would get him in trouble.

Daryl knew Carol was attracted to him but he just couldn't see her that way. She teased him and he just shook his head and walked away. She was a friend and nothing more. Beth on the other hand he was attracted to. He and his brother always liked blondes and she had the perfect build. She listened to him when he talked and never once looked at him as if he was less than her and every now and then he thought he saw lust in her eyes but he wasn't sure. She was so good at hiding her true self from everyone and even he had a hard time telling the true Beth from the show she put on.

When they found the prison and the prisoners Daryl did not like the way Axel looked at Beth. He made that fact known to Rick and Rick agreed to keep an eye on him too. Beth became like a mother to lil asskicker and Daryl admired the way she naturally nurtured the baby that wasn't even hers.

Daryl paid a lot of attention to Beth at the prison now that they weren't all so jumpy anymore. She did what she was told without question even if she didn't like it. She only smiled at certain people and kept to that damn raunchy book like it was the bible. He got a hold of that book one time and was shocked at the stuff she was reading but it only confirmed what he had been thinking. She wanted a man or two men maybe to take care of her, teach her and help her live out her desires.

He didn't have much time to think because Glenn and Maggie was taken and they had to go get them from Woodbury. He found out his brother was involved and Rick made him chose between his brother or the group and Daryl or course chose his brother. He had missed his brother terribly. But he missed Beth too and knew he couldn't just leave her there to surfer alone because she was alone just like he had been. Outcast is what they were. So he and Merle returned to the prison and Daryl made them accept Merle into the fold for now because the crazy one eyed bastard was coming for them and they knew they needed all the help they could get.

Beth knew the moment Merle stepped into the prison that he and Daryl were close. They were a lot alike. Merle was more talkative and outspoken than Daryl was but still he was an outcast too. Beth watched the brothers and saw what no one else did. Merle was loyal to his brother to the grave. His eyes would track his brother's movements in the room to make sure he was safe. He shared a cell with his brother and couldn't stand Rick. No one liked Merle being there and her father had flat out told her to stay away from him but Beth saw what the others didn't. He was loyal to the ones he cared for and Daryl was the same way. They weren't bad men but survivors. Had been there whole life.

So she started talking to them more. She already talked to Daryl but she sought out Merle too when no one was paying her any mind. He brushed her off at first but when she just smiled and looked at him with those blue eyes Merle was intrigued by this little blonde beauty.

"Tell me about that blonde girl?" Merle ask Daryl one night while on watch. He hated this prison, hated these people but he stayed for Daryl and would stay until Daryl was ready to leave this place.

"Who Beth?' Daryl ask and Merle nodded looking out at the yard.

"What about her?" Daryl ask his brother who just gave Daryl a look that said don't act dumb.

"She's cool. Different. Her father and sister treat her like she's made of glass but they don't know the real Beth. She wants to burst away from them so bad she can taste it." Daryl said and Merle chuckled. He had seen that too. They heard the door to the cell block creak open and turned to see Beth slip outside and run around the side of the building. Merle and Daryl climbed off the walkway bridge and followed her. Merle was shocked to see her leaning against the wall smoking.

"Lookey here. Little angel smokes. Does daddy know?" Merle ask and Daryl laughed out loud when the little blonde flipped his brother off while blowing smoke at him. Merle smirked at the feistiness.

"Nope and you anit gonna tell him neither." Beth said and Daryl chuckled and leaned against the wall next to her. Merle followed suit and leaned against her other side and Beth shivered at the felling of them so close and keeping her between them.

"Still sneaking my smokes I see." Daryl told her and she chuckled and handed him his pack back. They had spent all winter hiding out so she could smoke when she needed to and she knew Daryl wouldn't care.

"Ya knew about this little brother?" Merle ask lighting one of his own and Daryl nodded.

"Yup. Caught her smoking back on the farm. Been supporting her habit all winter." Daryl said and Merle chuckled. Seem his little brother and the blonde had a little bond going.

"Beth." They heard Maggie yelling from the cell block door and Beth groaned and rolled her eyes before flicking out her cigarette and pulling one of Judith's pacifiers from her pocket and walking towards her sister.

"What the hell were you doing out here alone?" Maggie hissed and the brothers watched as Beth help up the pacifier as her alibi.

"Looking for this Maggie damn. Judith will be crying for it later and you'll be pissed she woke you up." Beth told her and Maggie huffed.

"We told you not to be anywhere alone with Merle and Daryl." Maggie said and Beth rolled her eyes.

"They anit going to do anything to me. Get over yourself Maggie." Beth spat back before slipping inside and away from her overbearing sister.

"So what's up with you and that mouse?" Merle ask his later that night and Daryl snapped his eyes to his brother.

"Who Carol. Nothing." Daryl replied and Merle snorted.

"I didn't think she was ya type brother. But she follows ya around and ya let her." Merle told him and Daryl shrugged.

"Were friend I guess but it anit like that. Not for me anyways." Daryl said and Merle snorted.

"Might want to tell her that. Heard her talking to Hershel earlier. Tell the old man to keep the little blonde Beth away from us. Said we bad influence on her and that she was trying to work on getting you and me separated. They plan to move me out brother and keep you and the mouse knows something's up with Beth and thinks Beth might be the reason she can't get close to ya anymore." Merle said and Daryl gritted his teeth. How dare her.

"I won't let them do that Merle. Ya my brother. Not them." Daryl told him and Merle nodded.

"You should stay away from Merle, Beth." Carol told her the next day. Rick and Daryl had gone to meet the governor with her father and Beth was watching Judith again. Carol had just come from Merle's cell and then made her way to Beth's. Beth never really had anything against Carol but she knew she wanted Daryl and Beth knew Daryl didn't think of her that way.

"Excuse me." Beth ask her.

"Merle's not a nice man Beth. Stay away from him and Daryl too. Daryl's turning into the old Daryl now that Merle's back and that means you can get hurt." Carol told her and Beth just handed Judith to Carol.

"I can take care of my damn self Carol. You're not my mother and you're not Merle or Daryl's mother either." Beth said and walked past Carol to head outside.

She hid outside for hours ignoring her father and Maggie yelling for her when her father returned. Beth stayed in her little hiding spot and just read.

At one point Rick had a meeting with Daryl, Merle and her father and told them what the governor really wanted.

"You just gonna give them Michonne. That anit us man." Daryl told Rick and Rick just sighed.

"I know but it's the only way. I need to keep my kids safe." Rick said and her father agreed and Beth felt sick.

"You're as cold as the governor officer friendly. How long before everyone is dispensable to you?" Merle said before walking off with Daryl. Beth knew this was going to be bad.

Later on when she saw Merle sneaking Michonne out tired up Beth knew he was going to meet the governor and had to stop him. Jumping down she slipped out the gate unnoticed and followed behind Merle and Michonne keeping her distance. She watched as halfway there he let her go telling her he just needed them to think he took her but he would never give a women up as payment like that. Michonne nodded in thanks and agreed to help Merle kill that bastard once and for all.

Beth knew following them could get her killed but she refused to let something bad happen to Merle all because Rick was an asshole.

She climbed into the loft of the barn Merle and Michonne was hiding in and watched as they shot down several of the governors men before the man himself ran into the bar with a few of his men that was left and tried to kill Merle and Michonne.

Michonne held her own though and fought with both the governors men while Merle tried to fend off the governor but was unable to once he took a stray bullet to the shoulder.

"No." Beth said and jumped down and stabbed the governor in the back. Merle's eyes were wide in fear as he saw her standing there but it gave him enough time to ram his knife into the governor's head, killing him before Merle collapsed on the ground.

"What are you doing here angel." Merle ask her and she huffed as she torn his shirt to the side and looked at his wound. The bullet just grazed him so she was able to wrap it was Michonne killed off the walkers that were draw by the blood.

"Saw you leaving after I heard what Rick wanted to do and followed you. Couldn't let ya die. You don't deserve that and I'm tired of seeing you and Daryl treated like henchmen to Rick." Beth said and Merle just stared that this girl that saved his ass.

"Merle. Damn it." Daryl said when he ran into the barn. He saw Beth there and paled.

"What the fuck?' Daryl ask and Michonne came around and pulled a car around to load Merle into the back of.

"Followed us. Saved my ass little bro." Merle said and then groaned in pain as they moved him in the back seat and closed the door. Michonne got in the front and Beth was able to slide up front between Daryl and Merle when Daryl stopped her and made her look up at him.

"Thank you." he said running his finger down her cheek. He had the most sincere eye she ever saw. Nodding she got up front and let Daryl drive them back.

She knew once they pulled up that she would have some shit to deal with. Everyone was in an uproar. Carol bandaged up Merle's shoulder quickly and then joined in on watching as Maggie and Hershel torn into Beth.

"What the hell were you thinking Beth? You could have been killed and for what?" Hershel yelled. Beth crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Excuse me for what? Let's see the governor is dead, Merle and Michonne are safe. Those are good reason to me. But I don't expect you or Office dick head to be happy about the last part since you both were ok with sending Merle off to give Michonne to the governor. How sick is that shit." Beth spat. She had lost control of her mask and was letting the real Beth out now and her father reared back in shock.

"Don't talk to Daddy like that. They did what they had to in order for us to be safe. You're just a child you don't know what is going on in this world." Maggie snapped and Beth growled in her throat.

"Screw you both. I'm a grow ass women I'm 21 fucking years old. Stop treating me like some innocent pampered princess. I'm sick and tired of you two trying to run my life." She screamed.

"Your language is proof you've been spending too much time for those men." Hershel said and Beth took a deep breath.

"I'll spend time with whomever the hell I want daddy. I'm talk, laugh, fuck and do whatever I want with whoever I want. It's not up to you what I do." Beth said and Maggie and Hershel sucked in a loud gasp. Daryl and Merle smirked glad to see Beth letting it all out.

"You will stay away from them or well ask Rick to make them leave." Maggie hissed and Beth reared back from her in shock.

"You are such a bitch. You'd ask two innocent men to leave because you don't want me happy. How about this. I'll make it easier on everyone. I'm leaving." Beth said and turned around and marched into her cell and started packing her things.

"You can't leave." Rick said as they followed her into her cell and Beth snorted.

"You can't tell me what to do and I anit a prison here. I'll come and go whenever I want. My father might think your word is law but I damn sure don't. Find another slave to watch your kid. I'm done." She said and put her bag on her back and shoved past her family. They obviously didn't think she'd actually leave so when she walked outside with her knife on her hip and headed for the gate they tried to run after her but Beth just gave them all the bird and pulled the rope to open the large gates. When they opened enough for her she slipped out and stabbed the walker on the outside and headed down the road.

Beth walked down the road for a while trying to decide where she could go when she heard the roar of the bike come down the road and pull up in front of her making her stop. She looked up and saw Daryl smirking over at her.

"I'm not coming back Daryl." She said and he nodded.

"Good. We anit either." He said and nodded his head. Behind her in another truck was Merle and Michonne pulling up beside her and Beth smiled.

"What's this?" she ask and Merle chuckled and threw her a wink from the passenger side as Michonne gave her normal half smile.

"It's the misfits making their own group. Let's go sugar." Merle said and Beth nodded and tossed her bag in the back of the truck and let Daryl pull her on the back of the bike and she smiled. Even though she may never see her family again she knew these people with her now were more family to her now then her real family ever was. They got her and didn't want her to be something she wasn't.

They stopped for the night at an abandoned house and Beth and Michonne kept watch outside while the guys swept the house clean.

"So tell me Beth. What's with you and the Rednecks?" Michonne ask smiling at her like she already knew and Beth just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. They just understand me is all." Beth said and Michonne snorted.

"It's more than that. You should have seen them when we left the prison. I thought there wife had just been kicked out with the way they stormed out of there and since I knew I'd never fit in there anyways I tagged along. Even if Merle tried to kill me once. I tried to kill him too so I guess were even now." Michonne said chuckling as the guys waved them inside. Beth thought about that for a while that night.

What was with her and the Dixon's? Nothing right now but did Beth want it to be more? Did she want to be with them both because there was no way she could choose one over the other? Yeah she did but she just had to wait and see if they felt the same.

The next day they were going through the rest of the houses on the street they had slept on looking for supplies. Michonne and Beth were clearing one house while Daryl and Merle took the other one across the street.

Beth stabbed a walker in the head and moved into the room like it was nothing and Michonne chuckled.

"I have to admit. When I first met you I never thought I see the day you kill walkers without fear." Michonne told her and she shook her head and loaded there bag with stuff they found.

"I was never given the chance to be strong. My family kept me down." Beth told her and she hummed as she pulled open the closet and smiled.

"I know the feeling. Had a lover once and I child. My son I loved but my lover well he like to try and hold me back too." Michonne said before turning around and showing Beth what she found and Beth smiled.

Inside the closet was another Katana but a smaller one then the one Michonne uses and it was perfect for Beth's small frame.

"Were done in this house lets go outside and show you how to use it." Michonne told her and she nodded excited as she ran outside and waited for Michonne to put the bag in the truck.

"Okay here comes two now. This one is light so it won't be hard to swing. Just remember until your arms get use to this they'll be sore for a while but you won't have to get as close to them with this then with your knife. Hold with both hands blade facing sideways towards them and swing." Michonne said. Merle and Daryl walked across the street just in time to see Beth lop the heads off two walkers with a small sword. She smiled and jumped up and down in excitement.

"What's going on?" Daryl said and Michonne turned and smirked.

"Found another smaller sword for Beth and showed her how to use it. Did a damn good job too." Michonne said and Beth was proud of herself. It was nice to have people around that believed in her.

"Well hot damn. Good job girly." Merle told her and Daryl nodded and waved her over towards his bike. She put the sword on her back like Michonne did and slid on the back and they road off.

"We got this boys." Michonne said as she in the lead with Beth walked into the old rundown diner they found for the night and they cleared it. Merle and Daryl stood back and watched as the girls took out all 5 walkers with their sword and they couldn't help but smile at the happiness on Beth's face.

"Hey found a new map here. Maybe we can pick a destination now." Beth said laying the map out on the table they were sitting at eating. Nodding they looked over the map and was pleased to see the diner had been circled on it so they knew where they were.

"I think I may have an idea." Beth said looking alittle unsure if they would listen or not. Nodding Merle waved her to continue and she smiled at him.

"Every summer for years Dad would send Maggie, Sean and I to this camp for a few weeks. It was on a farm and we would work with animals and have church services and all that. Anyways, It was here in the country. It was completed fenced in with black iron fences and one gated entrance. There was one big cabin that was the main house and several other smaller cabins surrounding it. The water ran off a large well that was on the property and if I remember right there was gardens and shit all over the place. It might be worth it to see if anyone has claimed it yet. If no one has we could claim it as ours and build a little area for us and anyone else you might invite in." she said and Daryl and Merle shared and looked and nodded.

"That we would invite in. This anit the prison Beth. There's not one leader. The four of us will make all the decisions and I think it's a good idea and it's not very far away. Maybe another hour drive and it's far enough back to be safe from being found but closer enough to a lot of places for runs." Daryl said and they all nodded and agreed to head there first thing in the morning.

"Wow. This looks like a perfect place." Michonne said as they looked inside through the locked gate. They had walked around the property already and only took out a few walkers. There was no breaches in the fence and it looked like anyone that was inside was now a walker.

"Let go in. Will take out all the walkers on the outside first but stay together then will move to the big house in the middle there." Merle said and the nodded. Beth opened the gate as Merle and Daryl drive the car and bike inside and then she and Michonne closed it and locked it with the chain they had and joined the boys in sweeping the outside clean.

There wasn't as may on the outside as they thought so they moved inside the larger house. Once it was clean they swept through each of the remaining 6 cabins and the barn.

"How's your shoulder?" Beth ask Merle when they were taking a break after making sure all the walkers were dead. Merle panted a little but waved her concern off.

"It's ok. Little sore but I'll live." He said and she nodded.

"What if we took all these bodies and lined them outside the fence surrounding the property. Might help mask our smell to other walkers." Michonne said thinking back to how she use to use walkers as camouflage. They nodded and spent the rest of the day dragging the bodies outside and laying them around the fences. Once that was done they were ready to move into the big house.

"I'll take this smaller room here. That way I can see out front." Michonne said and walked into her new room. They were actually going to sleep in bed tonight.

Merle and Daryl agreed to share the larger master and was arguing on who would get the bigger bed and who would drag another bed into to sleep when Beth boldly walked in and sat her things on the bed.

"I think I'll share with you. Bed's plenty big enough." She said and then left them speechless as she went into the bathroom to take a cool shower.

"What just happened?" Daryl ask and Michonne who had heard everything laughed at the two stunned men.

"Looks like little Beth is claiming her men. Tired of waiting on your slow asses." She said and shut her door.

Both men knew they wanted Beth. They had been talking about it since they left the prison they just didn't expect Beth to get tired of waiting and make the first move. Well they wasn't about to let this opportunity go so they both stripped down to their boxers and waited for Beth to emerge from the shower. When she got out she opened the door and smiled. They had fallen asleep waiting for her on either side of the bed. She knew they were tired, hell they all worked hard today so she crawled in the middle and laid down and went to sleep.

Beth was woke up the next morning snuggled down between both men who were looking down at her. Blushing she cleared her throat and went to say something but Daryl cut her off kissing her.

She moaned into his mouth as Merle planted kissed behind her neck and started messaging her through the large shirt she wore to bed. Daryl ran his hands up her bare legs pulling the shirt up and off as he went leaving her in just her panties.

Michonne chuckled from her room as she heard the moans and groans there the master bedroom and smiled to herself glad those three finally found each other.

When Beth lowered herself down on Daryl and broke though her barrier she tensed for a moment before moaning as Merle reached forward and massaged her clit making her rock back and forth onto of Daryl. Daryl groaned as he held her hips as she tried out all the moves she wanted until she fell forward and let Merle worker her and enter her from behind.

When they all settled down together as one they knew right then it was right. This was what they had been looking for.

"Damn." Beth hissed as her orgasm crashed over her and she pulled both men over the edge with her.

"Walking a little limp there chicka, had a rough morning?" Michonne ask her when Beth came outside to help open the gate of the boys could make a run for supplies. Beth shot her friend a bird as they watched the guys leave and went to their jobs of gathering all the firewood from all the cabins and piling it up in front of the main house.

When they returned later they weren't alone.

"Who is this?" Beth ask pointing at the 3 people that Merle and Daryl arrived with. Merle and Daryl walked over and both kissed Beth quickly showing the new comers who she belong too before addressing the new people.

"This is Tyreese and his sister Sasha and Bob. Tyreese and Sasha were at Woodbury but they said they left and tried to head to the prison but Rick turned them away and they picked up Bob after. Invited them to stay as long as they don't cause no problems." Daryl told the other two girls who where eyes the newcomers with interest. Nodding both girl turned and went back to work.

"Friendly duo." Sasha joked and Merle glared at her for a moment.

"They don't take to well to new people. Trust has to be earned. You can pick whatever cabin you want beside ours and Beth is off limits." Merle said looking at the two men who nodded quickly.

They chose the Cabin closet to the main house and soon were helping out with whatever the original four ask them to do. Beth and Michonne had to admit they were good people and not anything like the prison group.

Bob and Sasha looked like they were trying to get together if Tyreese would let them and Beth caught Michonne eyeing Tyreese a few days after they arrived when he was outside chopping wood.

"Ya know. You should stop eye fucking him from afar and just go for it." Daryl told her and Michonne flip him the bird and Beth and Merle laughed.

"Sasha would probably thank ya for stopping Ty from cock blocking them all the time." Beth said and Michonne smirked and nodded before strolling outside and planting a big kiss on Tyreese mouth. Everyone watched as Tyreese froze for a moment before kissing her back and that was the start of Tyreese and Michonne staying in their own cabin because they were too damn loud for the Dixon's to handle right next door.

Months went by and the small group on the farm lived life to the fullest. They worked together to keep the place running smoothly and safe. They all got along surprisingly and no one had any issues.

One day Daryl and Merle were out on a run when they bumped into Glenn and Carol who were also on a run. Looking each other over Daryl and Merle refused to drop their weapons not trusting the other two as far as they could throw them.

"It's good to see you guys." Glenn said trying to keep the peace. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the boy but didn't reply.

"Why are you pointing that at us Daryl? Were your friends, remember? Or we use to be before Beth and Merle got in the way." Carol said and Daryl scoffed.

"Sounds to me like you were a little sore that I only saw you as my friend Carol. With or without Beth that's all we'd ever be. And I heard about what you told Hershel, trying to separate me and Merle. That would never have happened. I'd also have picked my brother over the group." Daryl told her and she sagged back and nodded. She'd lost Daryl for sure and now she knew it. Turning she walked outside and waited for Glenn in the car.

"So you guys staying near here?" Glenn ask and Merle snorted.

"Anit telling ya shit short round. You anit welcome in our new group. We don't run things the way yall did and Old officer friendly damn sure wouldn't have a say in our camp." Merle told him and Glenn nodded.

"We lost the prison. Another group came in and attacked. Most everyone had the flu and couldn't fight. Only a handful of us got out. We went back to the old farm. It's not as run over anymore and were working to make it safe. If yall ever wanted to stop by. I'm sure Maggie would like to see Beth. We lost Hershel though in the attack." Glenn said and Daryl nodded. They parted ways after that and when they told Beth about her father she cried for a bit but then stopped and just moved on. Said it didn't matter none. He never loved her for her anyways.

Couple years went by and Beth, Sasha and Michonne all ended up having babies one right after another it seemed and there group was growing. Merle, Daryl and Beth had three kids by the time they ever ran back into anyone from the group again. It was Carl and a now 5 year old Judith out on their own.

"Dad died. Opted out. Couldn't take it anymore. Carol went with him, she and him had become lovers over the years and when he died she just went too. Glenn and Maggie had a baby and decided to go hunt down his family up north don't know if they made it or not. I took Judith and left. The farm held to many bad memories for us ya know. Glenn told me where he'd ran into yall at and I hoped to find ya. Maybe you'd have room for us?" Carl now almost a man stood at the gate of the Dixon camp and ask. Beth walked forward and let them in.

The past was the past and Carl and Judith never didn't anything wrong. They couldn't help growing up in this world and Carl did what he promised Lori he'd do. Kept his sister safe no matter what.

The world wasn't perfect and neither was Beth. She'd always known that. But as she felt the strong, work worn hands of both her men run over her body and pull her hair she knew that right there with them and with their family she was as close to perfect as she would ever get.


	9. Daryl and oc Abby

_Very AU. No Zombies. Daryl/Oc. Daryl and Merle were taking in by their Uncle Jackson and Aunt Anna after their father almost kills them in drunken rage. They were raised around a group of bad ass men on bikes that's feared for a reason. Years later Daryl is an 18 year old young man that wants nothing more than to continue to work next to his Uncle and brother and ride his bike to his heart's content. He's healed over the years thanks to his new family but trusting is still something that doesn't come easy for either Dixon brother. One day while going hunting with his bow he stumbles across a beautiful red head crying in the woods with a split lip Daryl becomes enraged when he learns this angel is abused like he had been by her father with no one to save her like he was saved. They strike a secret friendship where Daryl meets her every day when she runs to escape her father and he falls in love with his angel. Let's see what happens when her father goes too far and she learns safety and protection being with a Dixon and finds happiness at Daryl's side. I will also pair Merle/Beth and Merle is 21 in this and Daryl 18. _

Daryl sighed as he reached the woods. He came there almost every day to hunt after work just to find peace. After years of living with his Uncle and Aunt and actually having a decent life for once Daryl still needed that time to himself in the woods. He was still damaged due to his father's up bringing but his family had helped a lot. He was healthy, happy to an extent and free of his father.

Daryl and Merle both worked with his uncle in his shop at the bottom of their large property. They both still lived at home in the large house that was there safe haven years ago. Neither really wanting to leave, ever. His Uncle had talked to them a while back about building their own homes on the property once they were ready to settle down some and they both agreed they just wasn't ready for that yet.

Today had been a hard day. They were overworked and had a prick come in that wanted his car fixed asap. They had to work double-time to get it done so the asshole could leave. So yeah Daryl needed his woods time tonight.

When he didn't find anything to track for over an hour he turned to head the long way back when he heard the sounds of crying. Creeping around the trees he was stunned to see a girl was sitting against a tree with her knees draw up to her chest and crying. Concerned Daryl walked forward and cleared his throat. When her head snapped to his he was stunned by several things.

Once she was stunning. Pale skin, Green eyes and dark red hair and she was also hurt. Bruised arms and a split lip.

"Ya alright?" he ask walking closer but slowly so not to scare her. Nodding she wiped her eyes and looked up at the young boy in the leather vest with long hair and a cross bow. She'd seen him around town some but never talked to him. Everyone in town knew who he and his family was. They were feared for good reason and no one bothered them.

"Yes. Thank you." She said and Daryl nodded and took a seat in front of her.

"I'm Daryl Dixon." He said handing her his handkerchief he always kept in his pocket. She took it with a smile and wiped her face and handed it back.

"I know who you are. Everyone does. I'm Abby Keller." She told him and he nodded Keller was the name of the prick that came in tonight.

"Ya get in a fight or something?" he ask motioning to her lip. She winced at the thought of her lip ad touched it gently and sighed.

"Something like that I guess. I ah. I come here to escape ya know. Stay until dark and then sneak back home. I've never seen you here before though." She said and he nodded

"I normally don't hunt on this side of the property. Thought I'd see what was over here today. No luck though." He said with a shrug before taking out a pack of Marlboro's and lighting one. He offered her one but she declined.

"Oh. Is this your property? I'm so sorry I can leave if I have to." She said and he shook his head.

"Nah sweetheart you're good. No one but me comes out here anyways. Who you hiding from anyways?" he ask and she blushed looking down.

"You ever wished you had been born to different people?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yeah. My old man was a bastard. Tried to kill me and my brother before you uncle stepped in and had him sent to jail so yeah I wished I had been born to my uncle instead of the prick bastard that they call my father." Daryl said and she nodded playing with the edges of her shirt.

"Yeah I feel ya on that. I got a prick bastard for a father too." She said in a deep sigh and for some reason rage like he hadn't felt in years rose to the surface.

"Your father did that to ya?" he ask his body tense. She looked over at him noting his change in tone and nodded and flinched some when he cursed loudly in anger.

Seeing her flinch had him trying to calm some not wanting to scare her as he smoked another cigarette once he was finished with the first one.

"How long that been going on?" he ask and she shrugged.

"Since my mother died I guess. That was 3 years ago, round the time we moved here. He's so angry all the time. Sometimes he stays gone for days for work or just because but then he comes home sometimes and nothing I do or say makes him happy. He was always an ass but he never hit me until after my mother died. I don't know. But I only got 6 months before I turn 18 and can get the fuck away." She said and Daryl gripped his bow in his hands wanting to find that man and put an arrow through his fucking face.

Daryl couldn't stand men that beat on women and to find this pretty angel was hurt by her own father like he had been it made him boil with rage.

"I can take care of him for ya. Make sure he don't do nothing no more." He offered and Abby chuckled and gave him a small smile.

"No. you don't need to get involved. I can handle it. He only hits me from time to time. Most of the time it's just words. But if you wanted to meet me here when you have free time to just talk I'd like that. It's nice to have someone that understands to talk with, ya know?" she said and he nodded.

"Yeah ya got it." He told her and she smiled.

That was the start of their daily friendship. No one knew of it. They only ever met in the woods at the same spot every day. At first she was shocked he came all the time but then she came to like seeing him in his leather vest and crossbow over his shoulder. He was very handsome and very sweet when he talked to her. Most of the time they just talked about their day or if it got bad at her house she tell him about it and he offered to take care of it for her every time but every time she just said she could handle it. He did however, give her his cell number to call if she ever needed him for anything. She took it with a smile.

After a month or so of meetings Daryl found that she was the light of his day. Abby Keller was what he looked forward to at the end of the days. He looked forward to her wit, her smiles and her honesty. How she never looked at him like he was a piece of shit or feared him because of who he was. She knew about his past, he never kept anything from her and she never kept the bad things about her past from him and she never treated him different for it.

He'd fallen in love with her and he knew there was no other angel out there for him but Abby.

When they had their first kiss it was beautiful. It had started raining but neither of them wanted to leave yet so they stayed and got soaked. She looked beautiful with her hair went and clothes sticking to her and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and she met him the rest of the way and they kissed for the remaining time that evening.

Daryl may have had a few and I mean very few one night stands in high school but no women made him feel the things he felt for Abby. She was his light in the darkness and she was it for him. She was his girl and when he told her that a few days after their first kiss she just smiled and said 'then that means your my man than.' And he never felt happier in his life.

Merle and his Aunt and Uncle had noticed Daryl spending more and more time in the woods the last few months and when he did he came back with a smile on his face. Merle and Jackson wanted to know what was going on so they followed him one night and when they saw he was meeting a red headed beauty in the woods they smirked at each other. About time.

"So little brother. When was ya going tell us and the piece you been meeting in them woods every day?" Merle ask him at dinner one night and Daryl went deadly still for a long time and Merle started getting alittle nervous. His brother had a wicked deadly temper.

"How'd you find out? Someone in town say something?" he asked in a worried tone and Merle frowned.

"Nah. We followed ya earlier. Wanted to see why you was spending so much time in there and never bring out any kills." Merle said and Daryl seemed to relax some.

"Her names Abby." He said and his Aunt smiled wide.

"Oh that's a pretty name. What's she like?" Anna Dixon ask and Daryl blushed slightly.

"She's perfect." Is all he could say before getting up and leaving the table. Merle looked at him like he was buts but Jackson and Anna just smiled. Seems there baby boy has found him a women.

"So when we going to get to meet this perfect girl?" Jackson ask him in the shop the next day. Daryl froze and sighed before lighting a smoke and looking over at his brother and Uncle. The rest of the crew already headed out for lunch.

"I don't know. It's complicated." He said and Merle snorted.

"How complicated can it be Daryl?" he said and Daryl gritted his teeth.

"She's got a fucking bastard of a father like we had Merle. That's why she goes to the woods every night to hide from him. I meet her there over a month ago. She was crying and her lip had been split. Every time I go to meet her I don't know if I'll see her hurt again or not. That's why." Daryl spat before tossing his rag down in anger and leaving.

His Uncle found him standing in the back punching on the punching bag outside and he walked up and watched for a minute.

"Ya love this girl Daryl?" his uncle ask and Daryl stopped and nodded.

"Yeah." He said and Jackson nodded handing Daryl a smoke and taking one for himself.

"Why anit ya come to me about this bastard already. You know we could have taken care of it by now." Jackson told him and he nodded.

"I offered when we met and I offer every time I have to whip blood off her face. She's afraid if I get involved I'll be hurt or in trouble or something and she's not 18 yet so she's afraid she'll be sent away." Daryl told him and Jackson nodded.

"Who is her father?" Jackson ask.

"Fucking Dave Keller. Prick that came in not too long ago to get is car fixed." Daryl said and Jackson nodded and his lip turned up in a snarl. He knew alittle more about Dave Keller than his nephew did. He was a bastard. Rumor was he killed his wife and had a bad drinking and gambling problem.

"Yeah he's bad news baby D. What happens when he goes too far? What happens when he stops seeing your girl as his daughter?" Jackson ask and Daryl's blood ran cold.

"I'll fucking kill him." Daryl hissed and Jackson nodded.

"When that happens. If you plan to do something about this prick you come to me first. Well do it together." Jackson told him and he gave a nod.

"Bring her to the house soon. You aunt's gonna want to meet your future wife." Jackson said and Daryl rolled his eyes but nodded with a small smile on his face.

"My family wants to meet ya. They followed me out here the other night and saw us. They been asking me about ya." Daryl told her later on. She was pleased to see she wasn't hurt tonight and she had kissed him deeply the moment she saw him striding towards her.

She bit her lip nervously for a moment and he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Hey, why ya so nervous. Ya know they won't hurt ya right?" he ask and she nodded.

"What if? Well, what if they don't like me Daryl? What if they don't want you with a damaged girl like me? What if?" she rambled and Daryl kissed her to shut her up.

"They will like ya. They already do because I love ya. They only want me happy and you anit damage." He said and she gasp when he admitted to loving her. He hadn't don't that yet.

"You love me?" she ask and he nodded. He was surprised when she launched herself at him and he fell back on the ground with her on top of him kissing him deeply. He ran his hands up her back and buried his hands into her hair and pulled her against him more. They hadn't don't anything other than kissing because he knew she was a virgin. She'd told him that a while back and he wanted to go at her pace. He wanted her that was for sure but he'd wait forever if he had to but her on top of him was causing some issues.

"Damn girl. If I'd of known your attack my ass like that I'd have told ya a while ago I loved ya." He chuckled and she laughed as she let him sit up but he kept her in his lap.

"I love you too Daryl Dixon. Always." She whispered into his ear and he stared into her forest green eyes for a long time before nodding. Always, he liked the sound of that.

"So when do you want me to meet them?" she ask and he shrugged.

"Your call baby. Whenever ya want." He said and pushed hair behind her ear.

"My father is leaving for a trip tonight so I can come tomorrow if yall don't have plans." She said and he nodded.

"I'll met ya here at noon." He told her and she nodded.

When he met her the next day at noon he almost choked on his breath. She was breathtaking. She was wearing a long flowing skirt and spaghetti strap green shirt that made her eyes and hair pop. Her hair was hanging down and wavy to her low back and she had on sandals.

"Damn." He breathed and she blushed as he looked her over and kissed her.

"Do I look ok? I wasn't sure how to dress to meet your family." She said and he chuckled.

"You look perfect sweetheart. Let's go and don't be nervous. It's just my family and some of our closest friends. My Aunts having a cook out." He said and she nodded and grabbed her hand and linked their hands together and pulled her towards his home. As they got closer she could hear talking and some background music planning and when they came out of the woods she was stunned at the beauty of the land and the house.

"Wow it's beautiful." She told him and he nodded.

"Yeah. I always thought so too." He said and pulled her around the front of the house.

Abby could see several bikes park in the front yard and she knew one was Daryl's he'd told her all about his bike and she always wanted to ride it with him.

She also saw several men standing and sitting around drinking beers and laughing and talking. Most of them where wearing leather too but some had on regular clothes but they all smiled widely when they saw Daryl and the pretty red head rounding the corner.

He felt her nerves as they approached everyone and he squeezed her hand in comfort as he pulled her closer towards him.

"This is Abby." He said and everyone nodded. She blushed at everyone's gaze and waved.

"Hello." She said and they chuckled as they watched Daryl put his arm around her in comfort and Jackson knew he'd die for this girl.

"I'm Jackson Dixon. Daryl's uncle. This is Merle is brother and these are a few of our family friends. My wife is inside dying to meet you." Jackson said shaking her hand gently and she smiled widely and nodded.

Daryl took her inside and she was bombarded with his Aunt hugging her and asking her all kinds of questions.

Daryl sat at the kitchen table and watched as Abby and his aunt talked and Abby even helped her cook.

"I love to cook." She had told his Aunt and his Aunt just ate that shit up. When Daryl knew she'd be ok in there with this Aunt he walked back outside to smoke and see what the others were doing.

"She's a very sweet and pretty girl Daryl. And she adores you." Jackson told him as he walked up. Daryl nodded in reply.

He stood around and talked with the guys his uncle was friends with. Hershel Green who Merle was trying to talk his youngest Beth into a date. She was playing hard to get and they were enjoying watching Merle fumble to try and impress this blonde. Hershel also rode bikes with Jackson, had for years and there farm back up to the Dixon farm. Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh top cops of the town also good friends of the family. Help cover up a lot of shit for them in the past but they owed his uncle for things Daryl didn't even want to ask about.

Tyreese, T Dog worked at the shop with Daryl as well as Michonne. They were there with their families too. It was nice to have people they trusted around them so much.

After a while his brother bet him into a wrestling match and when it was over he looked over to see Abby had come outside and had been watching them fight. Daryl smirked as he walked over and bent down and kissed her in front of everyone not caring what they thought.

"I was wondering something while watching you." She said and he tilted his head to the side.

"Can you teach me some of that? To defend myself?" she ask and he nodded. He should have showed her a few things long ago.

They spent the time until dinner was done with him showing her a few moves and everyone watching them from the porch cheering her own when she was able to knock Daryl to the ground.

"She's a sweet girl. Too bad her father's a bastard." Shane said and Jackson nodded.

"I'm just waiting for him to go too far and Daryl to snap. Then she'll be staying here and Daryl will be much happier. He worried about her when she's not in his sight." Jackson said taking a drag off his smoke as he talked with his closet friends. Shane and Rick nodded and Hershel hummed in agreement.

"You don't mean too far as in?" Rick ask and Jackson nodded.

"She's a beautiful girl. It's only a matter of time and when that happens he's a dead man." Jackson said and they nodded.

"Call us when ya need us man." Shane said clapping his shoulder and Jackson gave a nod.

After dinner Daryl wanted to be alone with Abby and took her up to his room on the top floor. She looked around and Daryl stood in the doorway as she ran her hands over everything. He liked seeing her in his room and wanted it all the time. When she sat on his bed he walked over and pulled her against him as they just laid there in each other's arms.

"Shit." Abby said when she woke up a few hours later. It was starting to get dark outside and Daryl jerked awake behind her. They had been sleeping so well together they neither of them realized they had actually slept.

"Ya ok?" he ask and she scrambled off the bed to get her shoes on.

"I got to go. I might just beat him home. I had a great time and I hate to leave but I got to run." She said and he nodded and followed her out. He took her as far as there meeting spot and watched as she disappeared into the trees and back home.

He walked home slowly and passed her family on the porch. Most of there friends still there and would be well into the night.

"She get home ok?" his aunt ask and he nodded and went to his room, the day had been so prefect.

Daryl was woke again that night but it was close to Midnight this time, he could hear his uncle and his three friends still on the porch laughing. His phone was ringing loudly on his table and he flipped it open not recognizing the number.

"Yeah." He said with a yawn.

"Daryl." He heard the broken voice of his angel on the phone and he jolted up in the bed.

"Abby. What's wrong?" he ask already out of bed and slipping his vest and shoes on. He grabbed his knife and slide it in the holder on his hip and headed for his bow when he heard what he had been dreading.

"He tried. Daryl. I can't. I need help. I'm heading to our spot. Please I'm scared." She cried and he tensed in rage.

"I'm on the way baby." He promised and hung up the phone, crossbow in hand and bounded down the stairs and burst out the door.

"Daryl? What happened?" Merle ask running out of the door dressed after him.

"Bastard is dead." He yelled running full sprint towards the woods. The men knew this was it and headed after him.

Daryl got there first being way faster then the others but his brother wasn't far behind. Abby saw Daryl running towards her and she launched herself into his arms. Daryl pulled back and looked at her and uncontrollable rage filled his body.

Her clothes were torn, her face was bruised from being hit, hair messed up and she had hand prints on her upper arms.

"HE tried. He was so mad at me. Wanted to know where I'd been. I told him at a friend's house and he told me if I was going to act like a slut he'd treat me like one. He'd never before. I used what you showed me today and got away. I was so scared. I'm sorry to have to get you involved." She cried and when Merle and the others got a look at her they hissed. The rage on Daryl's face as he hugged her to him was like none they'd ever seen.

"Hershel. Can you take Abby back to the house and let Aunt Anna look her over?" Daryl ask and Hershel nodded as he walked over.

"It's ok baby. Go with Hershel. I got this." Daryl told her kissing her head. She nodded and let the older man wrap his jacket around her shoulders and steer her back towards the Dixon farm.

Daryl was not in the mood to talk as he stalked towards her house following the trail she made as she ran from it in fear. The closer he got the madder he became and his family could do nothing to stifle that anger. Dave Keller was a dead man.

When Daryl got back home Abby was sitting on his bed in his shirt and boxers, hair wet and his Aunt had patched her up the best she could and she was waiting on him.

When he came in setting his weapons on the desk she looked over at him in alarm.

"What happened?" she ask as he took off his vest. He'd cleaned the blood off him down stairs before coming to her but he still needed to shower. He kissed her head as he headed to his shower.

"Your safe now baby. That's all you need to know. He met an unfortunate accident in the woods and you're going to be living with us from now on. Well pack your things tomorrow." He told her and she nodded as he walked into the shower.

She didn't want to know anymore. She just was glad nothing would happen to Daryl. True to his word on one questioned anything when she packed her things and moved in with Daryl. That was a true showing of how powerful the Dixon family was in this town and Daryl proved to her that no one messed with his girl and lived to tell the tell.

She slept safely in his arms that night and the nights that followed. She'd never been happier then when she was with Daryl. They never talked about her father again and Daryl never made her feel bad for what he had to do. To him it was what he had to do as a man to protect his women and he'd do again over and over if it was needed.

One day Abby walked down to the shop like normal to bring the guys the lunch she and Anna made and when she walked in Zach the new guy that was training decided to test out the Dixon temper by sliding up to Abby when she walked in.

"Hey there. I'm Zach." He said reaching forward to touch her cheek but a half gloved hand grabbed his wrist first and he turned to see the pissed off face of Daryl standing there smoking looking at him like he was dead meat.

"The fuck you think you're doing touching or talking to my women." He ask and Zach paled. Abby felt a shiver of pleasure go through her at the protective and possessiveness in Daryl's face as he started the blonde kid down. Once Zach walked away quickly Daryl wrapped his arm around Abby and held her against his body until she had to go back up to the house. Abby was damn near weak with want after that display.

When Daryl got home that night with his brother and uncle he went upstairs to shower. When he came out about to pull a shirt over his head he stopped dead in his tracks. Abby was sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed with only one of his button down shirts on that was only button with three buttons. Long red hair splayed out around her and she was looking at him with a sexy ass look at had Daryl going rock hard at the sight she made.

"What's up baby?" he ask her walking towards her and tossing his shirt to the side.

"Your family has gone out for dinner. Wanted to be alone with you." She said and he raised a brow at her.

"Oh." He ask and she nodded biting her lip.

"You were so sexy today the way you got possessive over me with Zach. Made me hot." She whispered in his ear and he groaned, gripping her hair in his hands and pulling her into a kiss.

He kissed and worshiped her body that night. Bring her to release with only his mouth and fingers before she gave him her virginity that night. They pleasure she felt after the small amount of pain was out of this world and they came together several times that night before waking up naked in each other's arms the next morning.

After that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They hand been caught by Merle and Jackson all over the property several times and Jackson decided it was time to start building them their own house. She was a beautiful girl but Daryl got real possessive over her and they didn't want to have a fight on their hands if they were to see too much of Abby.

Abby and Anna went into town one day to grocery shop when they ran into Beth Greene. The object of Merle's love.

"Hey Beth." Abby waved and Beth walked over and talked to her. When Abby got home that day she walked down to the garage and walked up to Merle and handed him a piece of paper. He took the number and looked at her confused.

"Beth said to call her when you can. She'd like to talk about a date if you're still interested." Abby said and no one had ever seen Merle move so fast to get to the phone.

"How'd you do that with Beth?" Daryl ask her and she shrugged.

"Told her she was being a bitch for treating him like that. That he loves her and has been doing loops for her only to be rejected each time. Ask her how she'd feel if he decided she wasn't worth the trouble and move on. Guess it hit home with her." Abby said and Daryl chuckled at his feisty kitten.

The day both Daryl and Merle got married in a double services was a huge party for everyone. Jackson and Anna both teared up as they watched the boys that not long ago had been beaten almost to death finally get there happy ending with their new wives. It was an amazing day for everyone involved. Life came full circle for these bad boys. They finally founded there angels to show them heaven in a world that had only showed them hell.


	10. Daryl and Beth New toy

_Beth was never taken and they ended up finding everyone and settling down in an old army base. Daryl and Beth have been close since there time together, since she pulled him back from the darkness. Everyone can see there dancing around each other but Beth's innocence and not knowing how to make the first move and Daryl thinking he anit good enough for her get in the way, that is until Daryl caught her sneaking off one night and finds her playing for a vibrator and he snaps. Mature content. Smut. Daryl/Beth _

Rick and Michonne chuckled as Daryl got up and stormed outside for his watch. Some new kids they let in was pushing up on Beth and it was pissing Daryl off. But Beth wasn't his, even if he wanted her to be so he couldn't beat the kids ass like he wanted so he just left to cool off.

Beth sighed as she finally ditched the dorky leech Brad that wouldn't fucking leave her alone. Damn how many times does she have to tell this prick she anit interested. Beth had eyes only for one older Redneck that didn't seem to see her that way. When they were alone she use to think he did but now she's not too sure.

Taking out her secret bullet she found while she and Daryl were alone she snuck out of her room on the base and headed outside.

Daryl narrowed his eyes as he watched the figure sneak around the un used parts of the building and he knew who it was. He recognize her body from miles away. Beth.

"The fuck is she doing?" he said and told Tyreese he'd be back but the black man was too busy thinking about ways to tell Carol he had fallen for her while they were alone too so he just waved Daryl off.

Daryl just knew she was meeting that punk and rage like he never felt bubbled up. Had he waited to long to do something and now his chance was blown?

Storming around the corner he stopped dead in his tracks and his breath caught in his throat and his cock became stone hard.

Beth was laying on the old couch they tossed with her shirt lifted up playing with her perky breast with one hand while the other was running a vibrator over her clit. She had taken off her shorts and her legs where spread on display and Daryl had to run his hand over his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling. Fuck.

"Fuck. Daryl." She whispered his name while she pleasured herself and Daryl snapped. Walking forward silently he sat his bow on the ground and ran his palms up her legs causing her to jump. When she saw who it was she blushed and wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Keep going." He ordered roughly his voice thick with lust as he kneeled down in front of her. She swallowed and realized this was her moment to make this happened and she gave him a nod and turned the toy back on and ran it over her pussy again cause her hips to jerk and a moan to escape her lips.

"Fuck." He hissed before leaning forward and swiping his tongue over her wet clit and Beth gasp in shock and pleasure.

"Yes." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Yeah. My girl like that?" he ask and she nodded as he took the toy and tossed it to the ground before burying his face between her legs holding her open as he feasted.

"Oh shit." She panted as she gripped his hair in one hand pulling him into her body and she gripped the couch in her other and bit her lip to stop from screaming when he pushed two fingers into her and rubbed that spot inside her over and over forcing her orgasm from her as she felt her juices run down her leg.

"Fuck your soaked." He said as he kissed up her body before kissing her deeply for the first time. She moaned at the taste of her on his mouth as he fucked her mouth with his tongue.

"Please. Daryl. I need you." She whispered against his mouth and he cursed under his breath. He'd never in his life been so turned on or wanted a girl so much as he did Beth.

"Killing me baby." He told her as he pulled back and let her remove her shirt the rest of the way as he took off all his clothes. She'd seen his scars plenty before so he didn't mind her seeing them again.

He groaned when her little hand closed around his dick and stoked but he had to stop her.

"I won't last if you touch me sweetheart. Too far gone as it is." He told her and she nodded and laid back as he covered her body with hi larger one.

"I need you to be sure. Tell my ass to stop if you want me to and I will. But if we do this your mine." He said and she nodded.

"I was already yours, please." She said and he nodded.

"Me too baby. I'm yours." He said as he slowly slide inside her breaking her barrier quickly to get it over with. She gasp and he stilled to allow her time to adjust as he kissed her face and neck marking her neck as his.

When she nodded her ok he pulled out and pushed back in. Fuck she was tight.

"Harder baby." She told him and he nodded and took her like he wanted. Fast and hard and she begged for more, scratching her nails down his back and moving her body with his.

"Damn Beth." He groaned when her orgasm took her by surprise pulling the most amazing one of his life from him before he collapsed onto the couch next to her.

"Took you long enough Mr. Dixon." She panted and he laughed out loud as he pulled her against him.

She was his. Just as she had been since they were alone together. Since she saved his soul and now owned his heart.

And he was a happy, happy man.


	11. Daryl and Rick The treehouse

_One Shot. Daryl and Beth find Rick and Carl in that white house and they have Lil Asskicker with them. Together they make a new family somewhere safe. Daryl/Rick and eventually Carl/Beth. Mature content. If slash is not your thing move on. Ignoring most of this half of the season. _

Daryl sighed as he and Beth spotted a row of white house on an abandoned street. Daryl had been tracking foot steps leading from the prison hoping to find someone else from there group. He knew Beth wanted to find Maggie but she also talked about finding Carl too. Daryl just wanted to find anyone alive. They had found Lil Asskicker in her bloody car seat before they left and was just in time to save her. Beth had been good about not complaining about having to carry her so Daryl could fight off the walkers as they went. At first Daryl didn't think anyone else was alive but Beth made him look, made him keep going and they had a bond now. She was like his little sister and he'd make sure her and Judith stayed alive even if they didn't find anyone else.

But he secretly hoped to find Rick though. The one person in the prison he trusted and wanted to be around more than anyone. Ass Kickers father and he deserved to know she was alive and safe. That Daryl kept her safe, for him. He could hear his brother's voice calling him a fag but Daryl had learned to shut him out now. Daryl never had any attraction to men before and he still really didn't; only Rick but he kept that to himself.

"Well, check out this first house here. Stay for the night. I think we both need to rest somewhere other than the woods." Daryl told Beth who sighed in relief and nodded. She was so grateful to Daryl for not leaving her behind to die at the prison and hoped he didn't think of her as too much of a burden.

Walking up the porch steps they went around back and Daryl was able to use his knife to get the door open. He could tell someone had been there but he wasn't sure how long ago.

Motioning for Beth to stay silent she nodded and held Judith to her chest tighter as they tip toed up the stairs. He looked into one of the rooms he came to first and didn't see anything. When he passed by another door and peeked inside he gasp.

"Carl." He whispered and Carl's heard snapped up from where he had been sitting on a kid's bed reading and gave him a large smile before jumping off the bed.

"I can't believe you found us. Thank god." Carl said and shocked the hell out of Daryl as he hugged the man tightly for a moment before pulling back and looking up at him under that damn hat.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Carl whispered and Daryl nodded and pointed into the hallway. Carl poked his head out he gasp when he saw Beth and Judith there. Beth had a beautiful smile on her face when she saw Carl and ran up and hugged him, pressing the baby between them.

"I was so worried. I'm so glad you're ok." Beth told Carl who blushed bright red and flip Daryl off for chuckling at him. Carl took Judith from Beth and held his sister close.

"We saw the car seat. We thought she was dead." Carl told them and Daryl nodded.

"Where's your dad?" Daryl ask and Carl frowned in worry.

"Downstairs on that couch by the front door. He won't wake up Daryl. I don't know what to do." Carl told him and Daryl nodded and ran back down the stairs with the kids behind him. He never looked in the living room before going upstairs so he never saw Rick there.

He saw Rick laying on that couch and it damn near brought tears to his eyes. He looked dead if it wasn't for his chest rising and falling with unsteady breaths Daryl would have thought he was dead.

"Did ya find any first aid kit or something?" Daryl ask Carl as he set the crossbow down and kneel down next to Rick and checked his pulse. It was there and steady which was at least a plus. Nodding Carl ran over to a bag full of things and used his free hand not holding Judith to drag it over.

"I went out this morning and raided the house next door. Ate a big ass can of pudding and lost my shoe to a walker but I was able to find some stuff. I haven't checked the other houses yet I didn't want to leave him alone for too long." Carl told Daryl who nodded and patted him on the shoulder. Carl really has grown up a lot since he met him.

Shifting through the bag Daryl started setting things out and pointed to Beth.

"Can you get me water, Carl I need you to make sure no one can get in that back door that we came in?" Daryl said and both kids ran to do what he told. Daryl ripped open Rick's shirt and cut it from his body before carefully undoing his pants, ignoring the way his body reacted to Rick almost naked and slide them down his legs so he could see the bullet wound.

When Beth came back with the water Daryl handed her Rick's pants and tossed his bloody shirt on the floor.

"Can you try to wash these some and hang them to dry?" Daryl ask her and she nodded gratefully to be able to help. Carl showed her where the down stairs bathroom was as he came back with Judith and sat near the couch to watch.

"I don't think his ribs are broken, maybe fractured so I'll rap them." Daryl told Carl who nodded and watched as the hunter carefully wrapped his father's ribs before working to clean off his face and hands, disinfecting the cuts and checking for anymore fractures.

"How do you know how to do all this?" Carl ask him as he handed Beth back his sister to feed. Daryl looked over at the young man and squinted as he decided what to tell him. Finally he figured the truth.

"My old man was a dick. Use to get drunk and beat on me and Merle. Merle use to patch us up until he left for the army and then it was just me. I learned to patch myself up real quick like." Daryl told him and Carl and Beth shared a sad look but didn't say anything. They didn't know Daryl had been abused.

When Daryl was done with everything but his leg he laid his head on Rick's chest of a moment to listen.

"Sounds ok. I think he can breathe better now that his ribs are supported. Now his leg." Daryl said and took out his flashlight and examined his leg.

"I can see the bullet; it's just there I need to get it out though or he may get infected and lose this leg." Daryl said sighing and Carl nodded.

Daryl tied his leg off above the wound and told Beth to take Judith upstairs for a while. Carl sat on the couch and held his dad's leg down hard. Daryl sterilized his knife and Rick's leg before nodding to Carl.

Rick screamed in pain as Daryl dug the bullet out of his leg. He did it quickly and was thankful Rick passed out soon after he started.

"Got it." Daryl said and threw it down in disgust as he stitched the wound closed and wrapped it up.

"Ya can get Beth now." Daryl told Carl and he nodded and ran up stairs and brought the blonde back with him. Daryl dug into the bag that Carl had and was able to find some Motrin and an expired antibiotic that he'd used before. Sitting them on the table next to Rick for him to take when he woke up Daryl grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped Rick up nice and tight to keep him warm before standing and looking around.

The house wasn't bad but it was too exposed and he knew they'd have to move as soon as Rick could, but first he needed to check the other houses for anything they could use and hopefully one of the garages would have a car. He did think Rick would be able to walk long on that leg anytime soon.

"Ok, we got a few hours before it gets dark. We won't be able to stay in this house for too long so we need to check the rest of the houses and bring everything we can use back here. We'll, all sleep in this room to be safe. Carl you come with me, and will get your shoe back and search the houses. Beth stay here with Rick and Ass Kicker. He should stay asleep but keep an eye on him. If anything happens run outside and yell for me. Start working on finding all the blankets and pillows in this house you can and piled them in here. Carl and me will bring mattress down when we get back." Daryl said and they both nodded. Carl handed Beth his dad's knife and gun just in case and he and Daryl headed out to the house Carl raided first to get his shoe back and finish checking the house.

They spent 2 hours going from house to house, collecting everything they could and piling it into several bags. Daryl even found an suv in one of the garages that was full of gas and was able to get another gas can full with more gas from a few of the smaller cars still in garages. They hadn't heard anything from Beth so once they finished the last house and piled everything into the back of the SUV they drove it to the house they were staying in and parked it where they could get to it fast.

Taking a few things inside they would need for now Daryl and Carl made sure to board up every door, and window in the house for safety leaving only the livingroom door as an exit that was already safe from being tied up and they moved a few of the smaller mattress into the livingroom for everyone to sleep on.

Beth and Carl slept peacefully that night with Judith between them on one mattress and Daryl slid his smaller one next to the couch to keep his eyes and ears on Rick. He slept off and on all night and by the time the sun rose he heard Rick finally stirring.

Both Beth and Carl snapped awake when Rick groaned and they all waited for him to open his eyes and look around. When he did and saw Daryl's smirking ass face he gasp.

"Holy shit." Rick said and reached forward to touch Daryl to make sure he was real. When he looked around and saw Carl smiling at him from the foot of the couch he sighed in relief.

"You found us?" Rick ask Daryl who nodded biting his thumb.

"Got something else for ya." He said and moved to the side where Beth was standing and Rick looked over and started crying. His little girl was safe and alive in Beth's arms. Daryl had found her, kept her safe and brought her back to him. Had bandaged him up and kept his kids safe while he wasn't able to. Rick knew he'd never be able to thank the man that meant so much to him.

Daryl helped Rick sit up so he could hold Judith and check over his injuries. Rick took the meds Daryl gave him and just couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked around. Even if they never found anyone else Rick had all he needed in that room.

They stayed in that house, everyone sleeping in the same room for another 3 days so Rick could rest and start moving around. By the 3rd day Rick was so much better. He still hurt but he felt like he could move around now on his own without Daryl or Carl's help.

Rick was so glad that Daryl was there and helping them. It took a load off of Rick's shoulders to have to be in charge all the time anymore. He knew he needed Daryl and it seemed Daryl was content to stay at his side. It amazed him that a man like Daryl could trust him after everything he's done, including him losing his only blood family he had left twice.

Rick was sitting at the table feeding Judith listening to Carl and Beth laughing upstairs as they worked on packing all the books from the room upstairs both wanting something to do after they left. Daryl had found a baby's room in one of the houses and stocked Judith up on anything she may need for a while. Everything they had was now loaded into the back of the SUV that was parked out front. Daryl was standing guard at the window as he watched Beth and Carl run loads of things out to the Suv while Rick finished eating and finding Judith.

"Daryl, I wanted to thank you." Rick said and Daryl turned at frowned at Rick.

"For what?" Daryl ask and Rick smiled at him some, Daryl was never good with compliments.

"For everything. For finding us, finding Judith and Beth, keeping them safe. For the smile that's on my son's face right now. For sticking with me even if you didn't have to. For not hating me for being the reason you lost Merle. Just for everything. I'd be dead several times if it wasn't for you." Rick said and Daryl chewed his thumb in a nervous gesture not use to people thanking him like that.

"It wasn't nothing Rick. And I don't blame you for Merle. Merle was bad for me, he was my brother but he never thought of anyone but himself. I'm better without him." Daryl said and they looked at each other for a moment and Rick nodded.

"I should have listened to you. Should have gone after the governor long before he came to us. We lost everything because I made bad leadership decisions and we may never find the others again." Rick said and Daryl frowned as he glanced out the window again to see Carl and Beth were done and coming back inside.

"All that blaming yourself is fucking useless Rick. You made the best choices you could at the time anit nobody got a right to blame you for nothing. And we may or may not find the others. Beth knows she may never find Maggie again but Maggie wasn't too damn concerned for Beth when she left her at the prison and got on the bus with Glenn so I recon we done better by her then her own sister did. All we got to worry about now is these kids and staying alive and safe. What's important to me is right here and you shouldn't worry about anything but that either. Were in this together now Rick and I promise you will make it." Daryl told him and Rick sat there stunned at what he said and nodded.

"Daryl's right Rick." Beth said from the doorway. She and Carl had heard what Daryl said.

"As nice as it would be to see Maggie again I don't know if I can forgive her for looking me dead in the eye and leaving without me. She chose Glenn over me when Daryl stayed there and made sure me and Judith got out when he didn't even have to. He could have made it to the bus, they were waiting on him but he stayed and then we found you two. I'm sorry about everyone else but Daryl's right we need to stick together and keep each other safe." Beth said and Carl nodded quickly blushing when she smiled over at him for agreeing with her. Rick looked around at his little new family and nodded. They were right, they had to stick together.

They left that house as soon as everyone was ready and just in time too. Walking down the street was a group of men that looked like trouble. When they saw Beth sitting in the back with Carl Daryl saw the look in their eyes. They would have had to fight these men to get away and Daryl was glad to press on the gas harder and leave them behind, ignoring their yells and curses. He shared a look with Rick and knew Rick agreed. They couldn't trust any new people anymore. It was the 5 of them now and anyone new posed a threat.

When they reached the train tracks and saw the signs for Terminus Daryl stopped and they stared at the sign.

"What do you think?" Beth ask.

"The others will go there if they saw any of these signs." Carl said with a shrug.

"I don't like it." Daryl said and Rick nodded.

"Probably another Woodbury. Can't be trusted. We've lost to much as it is." Rick said turning and looking at them. Daryl nodded and looked in the back where the tree kids were. Beth and Carl shared a look and nodded.

"Too risky. There on their own this time." Beth said and Daryl put the Suv in drive and drove over the tracks heading north, forgetting all about the signs.

Beth was sad that she may never see her sister and that her father was dead. But she was happy to find people that cared enough to not leave her behind so she did what her father always said. Move forward, not back.

Daryl drove like he knew where he was going. And Rick sat in the seat beside him and watched him smoke and drive. When Daryl felt him looking he glanced over at the sheriff.

"What?" Daryl ask around the Marlboro in his mouth. Rick chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing. You just look like you know where your going is all." Rick commented and Daryl snorted before blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"I do." Daryl said and Rick cocked his head to the side in question.

"I got an idea I guess. Heading north, away from that town back there. Merle and me when we first saw that Atlanta was a bust and met up with the group at the Quarry our intention was to steal everything and leave in the middle of the night. Well, that was Merle's idea anyways and I was just along for the ride. It never happened because I kept stalling him, it just did sit right with me to do that. Then he got left behind and I didn't have to worry about it anymore. Anyways, the plan was to head to an old hunting cabin we use to use when we wanted to hunt for a long period of time. It's in the mountains and if no one's taken it yet it would be fucking perfect. It's a damn tree house man. Up off the ground and fenced in but you got to know where to look. I never said anything cause it anit big enough for the whole group plus whatin no one listening to me back then anyways. I figured that'd be a good place to hunker down." Daryl said flicking his smoke out the window. Rick stared at Daryl in awe and nodded.

"Just for the record I'm always listening to you Daryl." Rick said and Daryl gave a nod before focusing back onto the road a light blush covering his cheeks at the way Rick was looking at him. Rick couldn't believe it. Daryl actually knew a place that would be safe for them. His kids could have a life without constant fear. Daryl was a god send to him.

"Anyone else in our group know about this tree house?" Rick ask a while later and Daryl nodded.

"Nope. Just me and Merle. I did tell Michonne we use to hunt up north a lot but not about the house." Daryl said making a right turn and swerving to avoid the Walkers in the road.

"Good." Rick commented and Daryl nodded back to him.

When the sun started to set and they were getting low on gas Daryl pulled off when he saw a small abandoned store and parked in the back so no one could see.

"Well, stay here tonight. Got to fill back up and well be there my lunch tomorrow." Daryl said taking out his bow and getting out. Rick and Daryl swept the store quickly and didn't see anyone or anything inside since it had already been ransacked. There was a small storage room in the back that they could stay in, so they brought in some blankets and food and Daryl pulled the suv right up to the door that lead out of the storage room behind the building.

Carl fed the baby while Beth laid pillows and Blankets down with a smirk on her face. Daryl looked at her and then to the blankets and snorted, drawing Rick's attention.

"Looks like we're getting real cozy tonight." Daryl said and Rick laughed. The room was barley big enough for them to lay down so they had to all lay together. Carl up against the wall with Beth next to him. Judith was beside her and then Rick because he wanted to be close to the baby. Daryl took the outside on Rick's other side so if anything popped off he'd be the first up.

Besides the tight sleeping arrangements they all slept soundly together and when Beth and Carol woke up the next morning to see Daryl was spooned behind Rick with his arm around his waist Carl and Beth shared a look before pretending to go back to sleep. They had been talking in secret about trying to get Daryl and Rick together and it looked like they were on their way on their own.

When Daryl and Rick woke a few minutes later and saw there position Rick smirked when Daryl jumped away blushing.

"Damn, man I'm sorry." Daryl stammered before getting up and walking out the back door to get the car ready. Rick shook his head and smiled. He knew Daryl was cuddled up behind him. He'd felt it the moment it happened and it was nice. He now knew maybe Daryl was feeling the same things he was about him and planned to find out.

When everyone was up and ready to go Daryl drove them north again and ignored the smirk that was firmly planted on Rick's face. Daryl was embarrassed because he didn't know what Rick would think but it seemed that Rick didn't think it was anything bad since he wouldn't stop fucking smirking at him.

When they hit the mountains Daryl felt alittle more at ease. He always loved this area and had planned to live here one day if he could have ever gotten away from Merle long enough to do anything. Looks like it took the end of the world for that to happen.

Rick watched as they pulled off on a very small dirt road. Well, it was hard to tell it was even a road. Daryl had to unlock a gate a few miles down and Carl drove the suv through. When they passed through the heavily wooded and hidden gate and looked up Beth gasp. It was a beautiful tree house and no walkers in sight.

Chaining the gate back good Daryl motioned for everyone to stay in the suv, Rick included. Huffing Rick nodded and agreed and they waited as Daryl pulled down a hidden ladder and climbed up and swept the house. Rick almost wept when he was finally able to go inside and look around. It was perfect.

"Wow." Rick said in awe as he saw the view from the tree house. You could see anyone coming for miles, there was a lake down below and a river that fed into it. Mountains and woods everywhere.

The place had two bedroom and Daryl blushed red when he had to mention that. Smirking Rick nodded and looked around.

"Well, the kids can share one room and you and I can take the other." Rick said with a nod before walking over and staring to open cabinets to see what was in the tree house. Daryl stared at the back of his head like he was nuts. How could he say that and be ok with it. He mentioned it like it was normal to share a room with Daryl. Carl and Beth chuckled off to the side and Daryl narrowed his eyes at them.

"Don't think for on moment I anit watching ya. These walls are thin and if you two think of trying any hanky panky I'll bust ya boy." Daryl said and Carl and Beth both blushed red and started sputtering. Daryl smirked satisfied now and went to drop the hatch on the loading area and lower it to the ground so they could bring everything up.

Once everything was unloaded and Daryl hid the Suv behind the shed Beth started unloading the kitchen stuff. They had found a lot of canned veggys at one of the houses they raided on the way and Beth hummed as she cooked. The stove was and old wood burning one so as long as they had wood they'd have heat and a stove to cook on. The water wasn't hot but it wasn't cold either and ran off a well that pumped into the house and it was stocked with enough candles and lanterns that would keep them for a while.

When everything was done for the day and the kids had settled into bed for the night Daryl shuffled awkwardly into the room he was now sharing with Rick and it only had one king size bed. Daryl was nervous as hell.

"This place is perfect Daryl. There's even enough trees around that if we ever did find the others they could build their own houses." Rick said as he toweled off from his cool shower. Daryl nodded shifting his eyes off Rick's exposed chest as he was only in a pair of shorts.

"Imma take a shower now." Daryl mumbled and Rick nodded smirking. Daryl took a quick shower not wanting to use up all the water and toweled off and slipped into some shorts. He left his shirt off not caring anymore about his scars. At least where Rick and the kids were concerned, he trusted them not to judge him because of them.

When he walked back into the room Rick was standing in front of the window drinking some water and gazing out at the view.

"When the governor came for us and I thought I was going to die I never thought I'd get to live to see if my daughter made it. Then you showed up again, like a angel in leather and saved me and my kids and Beth. I owe you everything Daryl. You've been there for me when no one else was." Rick said with his back turned toward Daryl. Emotions like he'd never felt ran though Daryl as he listened. No one had ever said anything like that to him. No one ever made him feel wanted like Rick did.

Turning Rick put his water down on the table and walked towards Daryl and pushed him against the wall. Daryl's breath hitched as Rick ran his hands over Daryl arms and Daryl noticed his wedding ring was missing.

"Your ring." Daryl said and Rick shook his head.

"I'm not married anymore. Hadn't really been in my heart for longer than before she died. She was never there for me the way you've been. I love you Daryl. I've never been with a man before but I want you." Rick told him and Daryl swallowed the lump in this throat as he shoved Rick off him and onto the bed.

"I never have either." He admitted before covering Rick's body with his own and claiming his mouth with his.

Rick moaned as Daryl dominated the kiss, his hands everywhere they could reach and Rick was giving back as much as he got. Daryl had dreamed about this for longer than he wanted to admit. He'd never been with a man but there was something about Rick.

Daryl took his time after they were both naked and prepared Rick as much as he could. He didn't want to hurt him. So he stretched him out as he gave Rick the best blow job he ever had in his life and just before he was about to cum Daryl stopped and kissed up his panting and sweaty body.

"Ready?" Daryl ask him as he kissed his neck. Nodding Rick grabbed onto Daryl's hair with one hand and pulled his lips back to he's as Daryl slowly slid inside him for the first time.

"Damn." Daryl hissed. Rick was tight as shit. Rick groaned as the burn and pain hit but it wasn't as bad as he thought and once Daryl was all in Rick begged him to move.

Daryl pulled back and slammed back in and hit Rick's prostate dead on and Rick damn near screamed if Daryl hadn't kissed him to quite him down.

"Fuck. So good." Daryl hissed into Rick's ear as he moved faster and harder and Rick nodded meeting him thrust for thrust. This was by far the best either of them had ever had in their life.

"Daryl." Rick gasp when he felt the signs of his climax coming and Daryl knew it too. He could feel Rick getting tighter and fluttering around him.

"Yeah, that's it. Gonna cum for me Rick?" Daryl growled into his ear and Rick arched off the bed and moaned as he came all over them. Daryl roared his completion into Rick's neck as he couldn't take the tightness anymore and they both collapsed into the bed. Sated and happy for the first time in as long as they could remember.

Life in the tree house was blissful and safe. For months they lived for no issues and off the stuff they had stocked up. Daryl would hunt everyday and bring back meat and Beth would cook it. She kept the house clean, clothes washed and Judith take care of. Carl would help her a lot and Daryl and Rick could both see Beth and Carl getting closer as he got older.

Rick, Carl and Daryl would gather firewood and Rick had started a small garden within the fence while Daryl and Carl started building a new tree house next to them just in case they found any of the others one day. If not they'd use it for storage.

About 6 months after Daryl had saved them Daryl and Rick ran across some of these people on a run. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne and Bob.

"We went to Terminus. Met up with Carol and Tyreese along the way. Maggie left notes for me to follow so I did. I had picked up a few others with me as well. When we got there is wasn't the sanctuary they said it was. It was worse than Woodbury. They were cannibals. Surviving by capturing and eating groups that came in. We lost everyone but us. We were the only ones to make it out alive and we decided to head north and get as far away from them as possible." Glenn told Daryl and Rick. Rick and Daryl shared a look between them and nodded.

"We got a safe place. But you need to know something's first." Rick told them and we to explain about the tree house and how they had built an extra that they would have to share as the one they lived in was taken. Daryl told Maggie about Beth being alive and not to happy with her sister at the moment and then they told them about Daryl and Rick being together now.

"If you can't accept everything then you can keep moving north." Daryl said firmly and they nodded and agreed to do whatever they had to. They just wanted their family back.

Turn to their word Beth was pissed. She hugged Maggie quickly and told her she was glad she was alive but that Maggie made it known who was more important to her and Beth had a new family now to take care of. And with that she stomped back into their tree house with Carol hot on her heels.

Maggie knew it may take a long time to get her little sister back if she ever did. Maggie had messed up when she left Beth to die at the prison and leaving with Glenn. At the time she thought it was right but she knew she was wrong. Her daddy would be so mad at her for not keeping her sister safe like Rick and Daryl had done and she just hoped one day they could be close again.

When Carl turned 17 Daryl and Rick smirked as they caught them together sharing a bed in there room and knew Carl finally got his Beth. Daryl just smirked and tossed condoms on their bed and told them to be safe until they were ready for a baby. They blushed but nodded, glad they're family was ok with them being together.

"Guess well have grandkids one day." Daryl joked one night as they laid in bed and Rick laughed. Grandkids. He never thought he'd live to see the day but it looked like, thanks to Daryl he's fallen angel he just might.

The walkers still walked the earth and bad groups still turned up but no one ever found there little slice of safety in the trees and they lived as happy as you can at the end of the world.


	12. Daryl and Rick 3

_Rick cares about Daryl enough not to make him chose between him and Merle and allows Merle to come back with them. Merle seeing how much Rick means to Daryl has no choice but to accept their relationship and this group. Mature content established relationship between Daryl/Rick. Skip is this anit your thing. _

"Daryl he can't come back. He's dangerous." Rick pleaded with his lover who was damn near close to tears and Rick felt like shit for having to do this to the man that had so recently became more to him than Lori ever was.

Daryl sighed and looked at Rick pleading.

"He's not. I know my brother. When he's sober like this he's not the bad guy yall know. Please, I can't leave him again. If he can't come I'll have to leave with him. Don't do that do me. Give me a chance to prove he's ok. HE only took Glenn and Maggie to find me and he had no idea the Governor would do anything like that to Maggie. Merle anit like that please." Daryl pleaded and Rick knew that Daryl never begged for anything. Never ask for anything and for him to be reduced to this meant a lot to his lover. Sighing Rick nodded and wrapped his hand around Daryl's neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"If he comes back will it change anything between us?" Rick ask and Daryl shook his head no.

"Naw, Merle might rib me some but he'll accept it. If he don't or if he causes problems I'll ask him to leave myself I'm only asking for a chance." Daryl told his and Rick nodded before pulling back.

"Ok. For you." Rick said and walked over to tell the others Merle was coming back for now. They weren't happy with it but Rick's word was law to the group so they nodded and didn't say anything else.

"You and officer friendly got pretty cozy while I was away." Merle said coming to stand next to his brother. Daryl turned and looked over at Merle.

"Yes we have and nothings gonna change that. You got one shot to be the brother I know you can be or you're gone. I just want my brother back so please for me if you give a shit don't mess this up." Daryl told him and walked back over towards the truck and got in beside Rick. Merle stood there for a moment thinking over what his brother said and nodded to himself. He'd do this for his brother.

He hopped into the back of the truck as they followed the others that were in the car back to the prison. When they got there Daryl ran over and helped Michonne into the prison so Hershel could treat them. Merle stood outside and pulled Rick to the side.

"Hurt my brother and I'll kill ya. I'll never take from him something he wants and he wants ya and this group so I'll play nice for him but hurt him and I your dead." Merle told Rick. Rick looked into his eyes and only saw a concerned brother and gave a nod.

"Understood and you don't have to worry. Daryl's done more for me than anyone ever has and he's good to my kids. I couldn't ask for better." Rick told Merle who nodded.

"No you couldn't." Merle said before walking inside to meet everyone.

So far Merle and Michonne had been living with them for over a week now. After the first few days they were given their own cells and now were included in meals, watches and group discussions. Rick had to admit that both Merle and Michonne were trying to fit in. He had even seen Merle apologize to both Glenn and Maggie explaining why he did it. It took Maggie forgiven Merle for Glenn to but now they didn't look at him with hate or anger anymore and actually talked to him.

Rick could tell Daryl was happy that everything was working out and he didn't have to lose his brother. And to see the smile on Daryl's face when he saw his brother laughing and talking with the group was enough for Rick to agree it was a good idea.

They knew the Governor would come for them. They were expecting it. Rick had even took Michonne and Carl on a run back to his old town and brought back a lot of weapons for them and with Merle's insight to Woodbury they were ready.

What Rick wasn't ready for was the governor to meet with him and demand Michonne be handed over. When he got back and talked with Merle Daryl and Hershel about it Merle told him what the Governor would do. What he did to Maggie would be nothing compared to what he did to Michonne and then once he was done with her he'd come for the rest of them.

"He won't stop Rick. He'll come for all of us. Kill us one by one. He'll save Daryl, and you and your kids for last. He'll take Ass kicker for a replacement for his dead daughter. He'll torture and kill Daryl and Carl in front of you and then add your head to his collection. He can't be allowed to live. Not unless you want to spend the rest of your life running from him." Merle had told him and Rick thought it over carefully.

Carl liked Michonne. Wanted her to stay and Michonne was a good person and a strong person. They needed her and Merle in there group to keep everyone safe and he didn't know what would happen to Daryl if he lost Merle. He didn't want to find out.

Sighing Rick walked into his and now Daryl's cell now that Carl decided they need to be alone more and moved to his own cell and saw Daryl sitting on the bed cleaning his new crossbow.

"Hey." Rick said as he sat his took off his gun and belt and draped them on the table next to the bed. Daryl grunted and Rick knew something was on his mind. Sliding out of his boots he sat behind Daryl and kissed the back of his neck.

"What's on your mind Daryl." Rick ask and Daryl tensed for a moment before sighing.

"Ya anit. Ya anit gonna give him Michonne are ya?" Daryl ask and Rick could tell this was really bothering him. Today was the last day Rick had to make the call.

Sighing Rick sat back against the wall and looked at Daryl's back.

"It anit right Rick. I've been behind you on everything else but I just. I can't be behind ya on that if you decide to. Michonne's good and if we do this were just as bad as that one eyed bastard." Daryl said sitting his bow down and holding his head in his hands propped on his knees.

Rick leaned forward and pulled Daryl back against him and Daryl relaxed.

"I wasn't going to Daryl. I couldn't do that. It's not right I'm not the governor. I just hope no one I love dies when he comes for us." Rick said and Daryl nodded before spinning around and kissing Rick.

That night Daryl topped. They liked to switch back and forth, but tonight Daryl made love to Rick. Several times to the point Rick past out in exhaustion not able to take anymore.

When he woke up he knew something was wrong. Daryl was not in bed with him and when he went into the common area he knew why. Daryl, Michonne and Merle were gone with only a note.

_Gone to finish this shit so everyone is safe. Be back later. Daryl, Merle and Michonne. P.S. Don't be mad Rick. D_

"Damn it." Rick cursed as he stomped out of the prison, slamming the door closed behind him. If Daryl got hurt he didn't know what he'd do.

Everyone was on pins and needles as they waited for word from the trio and Rick paced back and forth in front of the fences waiting. Carl knew that if his dad lost Daryl he'd never survive it.

Finally just before sun down Rick heard the sound of Daryl's bike followed by their silver truck and a bus full of people from Woodbury.

When Daryl dismounted the bike and saw the look on Rick's face he knew Rick was pissed.

"What the hell?" Rick hissed getting right in Daryl's face. Merle and Michonne chuckled as they slid out of the truck.

"Had to do it, Rick. Couldn't have that bastard and his men hanging over our heads just waiting to take out the people we care about so we got rid of him." Daryl said and Rick just turned his angry eyes away from Daryl and looked toward Merle and Michonne.

"Well?" he ask and Michonne rolled her eyes.

"He's dead. Chopped his head off myself and his men too. All gone. The bus is the women and children that were left behind. We went to Woodbury to try and find Andrea but the bastard tied her up in a room with a walker and she got bit. We stayed and made sure she didn't turn. Tyreese and Sasha here helped round everyone up and they want to join if it's ok with you. We can go back later and collect everything there we can use and burn it to the ground." Michonne told him. He looked at everyone and nodded.

"Carol, Hershal. Get them settled in Block D. Daryl come with me." He said and turned and marched into the prison.

"Whoo wee little brother. Gonna get your ass spanked tonight." Merle teased and Daryl just flipped him the bird as he followed behind Rick knowing he was pissed but hoping not mad enough to end things with them.

Daryl followed Rick in silence all the way down to the boiler room when he was inside Rick slammed the door shut and locked it before advancing on him. Daryl backed up until his back hit the wall and he dropped his bow on the ground.

"Rick." Daryl tried but Rick shushed him.

"Don't speak. Don't ever do that to me again. How would you feel if you woke up and I was gone doing something stupid. If you had died, if all 3 of you had died how would I have known what happened? Hum. Did it cross your mind that if you failed to return by the morning I was coming to hunt your asses down?" Rick said and Daryl could tell he meant it. Meant every word and Daryl's heart clenched and not only the concern he was showing but the fact that Rick could have been hurt looking for him and Daryl never want that to happen.

"M'Sorry. I was doing what I thought was best. I couldn't have you and the kids of anyone else hurt. Can't lose you." Daryl told him and Rick sighed before bring his forehead down to Daryl's.

"Were a team Daryl. You and Me. We don't get to go balls to the wall anymore. We have people that care about us. I care about you. I love you damn it. If I lost you I wouldn't survive that shit." Rick told him and Daryl gasp at the on slot of emotions that filtered through him.

"I Love ya too." Daryl mumbled not use to the words at all but loving how they made him feel. Before he know what happened Rick's mouth was on his in a heated kiss and Daryl could tell Rick need to confirm he was ok.

Rick couldn't stop himself. He had to feel Daryl, know he was here with him and they were safe. Sliding his vest and shirt off Rick checked him over for bites and scratches. When he didn't see any he pulled Daryl over and laid him on the bed they had set up in there long ago and spent all night worshiping Daryl's body. Showing him over and over how much Rick cared for him and telling him over and over to never do that shit to him again and Daryl promised he wouldn't.

Life after that in the prison went back to normal. Merle and Michonne to everyone shock ended up together but they still fought like cats and dogs but that seemed to be what they were into. Daryl and Rick were never too far apart and that was fine with them.


	13. MerleOCDaryl

_No Zombies. Threesome. Merle/OC/Daryl. Merle and Daryl meet Leah who comes to help Merle with therapy on his arm after breaking it in a fight. In her they meet the women that could love them both and complete them. Mature content. Don't own anything. AU._

"I hate the fucking doctor's office." Merle grumbled from his seat in the exam room where he was waiting for the doctor to come in and remove his cast off his left arm. He had broken it a while back in a bar fight. Since then he had surgery on it and it was casted. Now they were removing the cast finally.

Daryl chuckled at his brother. He too was glad the cast was being removed. He was tired of taking care of his ass and listening to his whining all these weeks.

"Stop bitching." Daryl told him and he glared at his brother.

"Alright Mr. Dixon let's get this off shall we." The elderly doctor said as he came in. Merle was silent as the cast was removed and his arm was cleaned off. He signed as he could finally scratch his arm for the first time in weeks.

"Now it looks good but you'll need a couple of weeks of Physical therapy in order to get your arm back to working order." The doctor told him and Merle groaned.

"I anit got time to be coming down here every other day for therapy." He said and the doctor nodded.

"Alright. I can give you the number of a young women that does at home physical therapy. She can come out when you have the time. I urge you to call her. If you don't you will cause more damage to your arm and may lose mobility in it." He warned and Merle agreed to set up the appointment with the therapist. He needed the use of his arm to work so he had no choice.

"So you gonna call or what?" Daryl ask handing his brother a beer when they got back home. Since he got out of prison the last time he was determined to do good this time, for his brother so beer and the occasional binge at the bar was as much as he did now days. No more drugs he promised Daryl.

"Yeah I'll call the bitch." He gripped and Daryl smirked.

Dialing the number Merle waited three rings before she answered.

"Hello." He heard a young southern voice answer.

"Yeah. This Leah Williams." Merle ask looking at the name on the card.

"Yes sir. How can I help you?" She ask and Merle refrained for saying something dirty. The voice sounded hot.

"Doc gave me your number. Need therapy on ma arm." Merle told her.

"Of course. I work privately on a part time basis so I can come when ever is good for you." She told him.

"How about tomorrow at 5." He ask and she agreed.

"Can I get your name and address please." She ask and he gave her both and they agreed on a price per visit before hanging up.

"There happy now. Asshole." Merle grumbled and Daryl nodded laughing. This was going to be funny.

5 pm sharp Merle and Daryl heard a car pull up and looked outside the window of the home they shared to see a women dressed in scrubs get out of her car and reach in the back for a bag. Both the boys were floored. She was gorgeous.

She was about 5'4 with long thick dark brown hair that had a hint of red when the sun hit it. Her skin was pale and she had the most amazing pin up girl figure.

"Damn." Daryl breathed as they watched her walk up the steps.

"Fuck yeah. We need to land that." Merle told him. Sharing women was something they did often. The brothers came as a package deal. They had yet to find a woman that was willing to accept that beyond just a drunk one night stand. But they were still hoping to find that one women that completed them both.

"Don't be a pig." Daryl told him as he moved to open the door as she knocked. When he did he was greeted with the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. They were the greenest eyes he ever saw and he was almost lost in them.

"Are you Merle Dixon?" she ask and he shook his head.

"Naw I'm his brother Daryl that's Merle." He said letting her in and pointing to his brother who was still standing near the window.

Leah smiled shaking Daryl's hand before moving to shake Merle's. Daryl got a whiff of her fruity scent as she past and he inhaled deeply.

"Pleased to meet you both. Shall we get started?" she said with a big bright smile. For the next hour she ran Merle through a series of test to see how much mobility he had after his arm healed.

"Well it seems you're at about 70% mobility in this arm. I think a couple of weeks of daily therapy should put you back at 100%." She told him and he nodded flexing his arm that was slightly sore after the test. She gave him an ice pack that she wanted him to use every day after work and he was to work with light duty until she felt comfortable his arm could handle full duty in the garage they owned.

Merle had to admit after the first week of therapy his arm was feeling much better. Not to mention he and Daryl were slowly starting to get there little sweet therapist to open up to them more.

"So if you do this part time what else do you do?" Merle ask during his exercises a week later after she had started. She really liked them and enjoyed coming over. She was afraid they would see how much she liked them and kick her ass out for being such a weirdo.

"Um I write." She replied blushing and that got their attention.

"Write what?" Daryl ask from where he sat in a recliner watching them with a raised brow at her blush.

"I write adult stories." She said clearing her throat and they both looked at each other. They knew exactly what kind of stories she was talking about and Daryl made a mental note to Google that shit later.

"Grilling up some deer meat we caught the other day. Want some?" Daryl ask her when she started packing up from working with Merle. She bit her lip thinking it over and nodded.

"Sure. I haven't had deer since before my father died. We use to hunt like twice a month growing up." She said following them into the kitchen. They both shared a look.

"You hunt?" Merle ask her handing her a beer and she took it with a smile.

"Use to. I haven't in a while. Miss it actually." She said and they nodded.

"You should go with us sometime." Daryl told her taking the meat out of the fridge.

"Yeah that'd be great." She said and they chuckled to themselves.

"Want me to make sides or something?" she ask and they nodded.

"Sure. Make whatever you want with what we got sugar. Well start the grill." Merle told her and they went outside, leaving Leah in their kitchen.

"She fucking hunts man. How hot is that shit?" Merle ask Daryl who nodded, sipping his beer and watching Leah from the kitchen window walk back and forth as she cook. She looked like she belonged there.

"I know." Daryl replied and turned back towards the grill.

When they came inside they were stunned by the delicious smells coming from their kitchen and the amount of food she was sitting on the counter.

"Are those homemade biscuits?" Daryl ask his mouth watering. She smiled and nodded.

She had made biscuits, some kind of roasted potatoes and gravy for the biscuits.

"Damn sugar. Wanna marry us." Merle ask licking his lips at the food. She laughed and handed them plates. Daryl and Merle never had food like this. Most of the time they just ate meat and take out.

They piled there plates high and sat at the table. Leah chuckled as the brothers ate in silence, devouring the food like it was going out of style but she was glad they liked it. Her ex that wouldn't leave her alone always said he hated her cooking because she cooked so southern and he was from up north. He hated everything she did and made her life hell for the 2 years they were together.

"Well, this was great. I normally don't get to cook much. It was nice." Leah said as she helped them wash the dishes and gathered up her things.

"See ya next time." She called and they waved her off and both went to sleep with their bellies full.

"Whatcha looking at little brother?" Merle ask Daryl the next day. He had been looking something up on his phone for a while and he was blushing and that made Merle curious.

"I looked up Leah's name to see if I could find some of her shit she writes. I found a few short stories she had published and there, well there pretty hardcore." he said showing his brother who read the books description.

She wrote a lot about threesomes and women with two men and Merle smirked. She would be perfect for them.

"Hey, Anit that Leah?" Daryl ask one night when they were at the local bar with Tyreese, T Dog and Rick a few friends in there circle. Tyreese and T dog worked for them at the shop. Merle glanced over and nodded.

Sitting at the bar with a dark hair girl that they knew was Maggie Greene was there Leah.

"Who's Leah?" Rick ask looking over.

"My therapist that Daryl and me are working on." Merle said and Rick nodded. Everyone in there circle knew the brothers like to share women and had been looking for a permanent one for a while now. If was different but so were the brothers.

Merle and Daryl watched her for a while laughing and talking to Maggie. Maggie's husband Glenn showed up a while later and joined them at a small table next to the bar. Several men came up to Leah and Merle and Daryl growled under their breath but laughed when she waved them all away, not interested.

At one point a blonde, college looking prick walked up and they knew something wasn't right. Both girls got wide eyed and tense when he approached and the way he gripped Leah's arm and talked close to her showed the brothers they knew each other and by her body language she didn't want him near her.

When he went to yank her out of her chair and Maggie and Glenn started yelling at him Merle and Daryl had enough. They stalked over with their 3 friends behind them and ripped that prick away from her.

"I think the lady said beat it fucker." Daryl hissed. The prick just laughed.

"You won't tell me what to do with my bitch. Leah come." he spat and Leah flinched but glared at him.

"I anit your anything anymore Zack. Leave me alone." She snapped and he slapped her across the face. That was it for the boys. Merle slammed his fist into his face while Daryl punched him in the stomach. He groaned and dropped to the ground.

"Get your ass out of this town and stay the fuck away from Leah." Daryl hissed in anger. Maggie was standing next to Leah checking her face and trying to help calm her down. The more she cried the madder the Dixon's got. When the prick Zack went to stand Rick loomed over him.

"My names is Rick Grimes. I'm the sheriff of this town. I suggest you leave before I arrest you." Rick told him. He glared but limped outside in defeat knowing he was out numbered this time.

Merle and Daryl turned towards Leah while Tyreese, T dog and Rick followed the man out to make sure he left. She was wiping her tears and frowning at them.

"I'm so sorry. God this is embarrassing." She said and they just waved her off.

"Think nothing of it sugar. Anit no man should be putting they hands on you. Did you drive here?" Merle ask and she shook her head.

"I rode with Maggie." Leah said and Maggie nodded.

"Will take ya home if ya want." Daryl told her she looked at Maggie and then nodded.

"That would be great thanks. So ya later Mag's." Leah told her friend and hugged her and nodded.

When they got to her apartment she thanked them again for the hundredth time.

"Stop thanking us sweetheart. Don't worry about it. You have our cell numbers. Call us if he bothers you again." Daryl told her as he let her out of his truck. She nodded, hugged them both quickly and walked upstairs to her apartment. Once they were sure she was inside they pulled out.

Merle was woke up by his phone ringing loudly in his ear. Looking at the clock he saw it was 1am. He didn't even look to see who it was when he picked it up.

"What." He snapped into the phone.

"Merle. It's Leah. He's back." She whispered and then he heard a loud bang and she screamed before the line went dead. Shooting out of the bed Merle ran down the hall and banged on Daryl's door.

"What." Daryl said sitting up in the bed, looking at Merle.

"Leah called. Bastards back. I heard a bang and then she screamed and the line went dead. Let's go." Merle yelled and Daryl was out the door right behind him, crossbow in hand as they flew to the truck and down the street calling Rick as they went.

When they got to her place they ran up the stairs of the apartment. They could hear screaming from the inside and saw Rick running up behind them. Daryl kicked the door open and they ran inside. Merle and Daryl saw red. The prick had Leah on the ground, shirt ripped open and was trying to force himself on her but she was fighting back.

"No." she screamed when he reached for her shorts and Merle had seen enough. Grabbing the prick he ripped him off her allowing her to sit up and scoot against the wall, trying to cover herself as Daryl and Merle beat him unconscious. They would have finished him off but Rick stopped them and had the prick sent to the ER to be treated and then arrested.

Daryl took a few deep breaths and walked over, kneeling down in front of Leah who had her knees drawled up and arms wrapped around her legs crying.

"Sweetheart. Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Daryl ask and she shook her head no and launched herself in his arms. Merle took of his button up shit and wrapped it around her body as Daryl picked her up and carried her to their truck. There was no way they were leaving her alone for the night.

After talking with Rick for a minute Merle got into the driver's seat since Leah refused to let Daryl go so he sat with her in his lap and let Merle drive then back to their place.

She fell asleep on the way there and Daryl walked her inside and laid her on his bed. He was able to pry her hands off his shirt enough to button up Merle's shirt to cover her and laid her in his bed to sleep. He went out and passed out on the couch. Both boys exhausted from the night.

When Leah woke the next morning she was sore and in a bed she'd never seen before. Sitting up quickly she remembered everything that had happened the night before and she chocked back sobs. She couldn't believe Merle and Daryl saw her like that. Saw what that prick did to her.

Embarrassed she got up quickly and ran to the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. How many times had she looked at this face over the 2 years she was with that man. Bruises he made on her body and she was tired of seeing it. She just wished he'd go away.

She heard the boys talking in the kitchen and she slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen hovering in the doorway as she fidgeted. Merle and Daryl saw her and frowned. They wished they had killed the prick for all the bruises they could see on her beautiful face and body.

"Made breakfast. If ya hungry." Daryl told her and she shrugged.

"I think I've been enough of a problem for you guys. I'll go as soon as I can call a cab. I'm sorry you got involved." She told them and was shocked when they both snorted and waved her over.

"Darlin. We anit sorry. And you damn sure are not a problem at all. Were more than happy to take care of ya." Daryl told her as she walked over towards them. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly and he could feel her trying to hold back tears as she started to shake.

Merle wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the top of her head as he whispered in her ear.

"Anit no man got a right to treat you like that. Let us show you how you should be treated darling." He said and she lost her hold on her tears as she started to cry.

"Why. You could have any woman." She said into Daryl's chest and he chuckled.

"Naw we can't. We've tried to find a woman that could love us both but anit ever found anyone. Then you come along with your sexy body and beautiful face and smile and make our days better. Seeing that bastard touch you and knowing he probably did worst in the past makes us want to kill him just so you'd be safe. Give us a chance darlin. Well treat ya right. Promise." Daryl told her. She nodded because damn it she'd wanted that since they met.

That was a month ago and so far there wasn't any sign of Zach who had been bailed out a few days after he was arrested but Rick made sure he was served with a restraining order before he was kicked out of town but Leah knew Zach and knew he'd be back.

So far Merle, Daryl and Leah had been spending damn near every day together. They hadn't done more than kiss and cuddle and light touches but they were all happy with the progress. So far they were getting to know each other better and testing the waters of a triad relationship but it seemed to come natural to them. Like breathing. They worked well together and never once had they had any fights or issues and Leah was happy to finally have what she'd been dreaming about for a long time. Hell what she'd write about because she never thought it would become real in her life and lived vicariously thought her books.

Merle's arm was fully healed now and he needed no more treatments but Leah still came over every day. She visited them some times during lunch at work and brought them food. She kept them well taken care of and Merle and Daryl couldn't be happier with the way there life was going.

"How long have yall been working of cars?" she ask one night over dinner after she'd come by and cooked when they got off. She made them Mexican food and it was good which surprised the brothers since they'd never had it.

"Our whole like I guess. Learned when we was young. Our father was a bastard so we had to learn everything on our own. Had to make money somehow. We only just opened our own shop a couple years ago when I got out of jail the last time. Daryl had already been working there and the owner wanted to sell the place so we bought it from him." Merle told her and she nodded. She knew all about their past and their father. They didn't keep anything from her, wanting her to know what she was getting into with them and they were pleased when she didn't run after hearing it all one emotional night. She didn't pity them either but felt bad they had such a shit life and told them she hoped she could help make the rest of it better.

Besides she had baggage and a past of her own that she owned up to the same night they owned up there theirs. She told them all about her druggie mother and how she ran away to her father's at 13. How her father was a great man until he died and Zach took advantage of her grief. How he treated her for 2 years until she got the strength to leave him. She was embarrassed about her past but Daryl and Merle assured her they didn't give a shit about anything in the past. Only the future was there concern and she agreed.

"Got a cookout to go to tonight. Rick's place. Want to go with us?" Merle ask her a few weeks later. She had since moved in with them because they didn't like the idea of her living alone anymore and she never stayed at her house anyways so they all three moved into Merle's master bedroom and let Daryl's old room be a large closet and storage room for all their stuff. She loved there house, well her house now too. It was back in the woods and private and they owned all the land and wood around it for miles. It was so peaceful.

"You sure you want me to go? Do you friends know about the three of us? I don't want to cause no problems for ya." She said and Daryl grunted.

"Yeah they know. They anit our friends if they have an issue with it. You're not our dirty secret." He said and she smiled and nodded that she would go.

When she came out of the closet room ready to go Merle and Daryl almost decided to say fuck the cook out because she look amazing in the small white summer dress she was wearing and they knew they'd have to keep an eye on her tonight. Just in case anyone that wasn't there friend decided to try anything.

"Leah it's nice to meet you finally. So glad you came." Lori said who Leah found out was Rick's wife. Smiling she hugged the lady back and followed her into the kitchen to help with the dinner.

"She's seems nice. How's everything going?" Rick ask after he made sure they had there beers. They were standing outside watching Shane who the Dixon brothers didn't like but was a friend of Rick's in a way thought Daryl and Merle knew Rick and Shane had been drifting apart for years ever since he made a play for Lori a while back, he was playing horseshoes with Dale the neighbor.

"Great. She moved in with us this week. It couldn't be better." Daryl told Rick who nodded and chuckled when Dale won and Shane went over to grab a beer to pout.

Everything was going great at the cookout until Leah and Lori walked outside with Carol, Tyreese wife to set the table with all the food and Shane caught sight of Leah. Rick groaned when he saw his old best friend head for the girls and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey. Never seen you before and I'd remember for sure." Shane said approaching the ladies. Lori tensed. Ever since Shane had tried to come between her and Rick she was always nervous around him. She never told Rick how he tried to force himself on her that day because she knew Rick would kill him she just hopped he didn't do it again and made sure to never be alone with him again. Leah felt her tense and turned to see a man who walked as if he was a god striding over towards her with lust in his eyes. She looked across the yard and saw her boys were heading over already seeing what was happening.

"I'm Leah. I'm here with Merle and Daryl." She said proudly and Shane sneered in disgust as he stop in front of her. Lori and Carol back up some, they knew Shane's temper.

"So you're the Rednecks new whore?" he spat and Leah slapped him across the face, stunning everyone just as the Dixon brother's and Rick reached them.

"Don't ever call me that again. You know nothing about me asshole." Leah spat as Daryl pushed her gently behind them and they stood between her and Shane.

"Keep your filthy hands off women that don't belong to you Shane. I won't be as nice as Rick was when you pushed up on Lori." Merle sneered and Lori flushed as she looked over at Rick.

"He did what? I thought be just made a pass at ya." Rick ask and Lori looked down.

"No. He tried more. I didn't say anything cause I didn't want yall to lose your friendship over it and he hasn't tried anything since." Lori said and Rick kissed her head before punching Shane in the face, dropping him to the ground.

"You're fired for assaulting the sheriff's wife. Get the fuck off my lawn or I'll end you." Rick hissed and Daryl and Merle saw the deadly look in his eyes. They knew that look. Rick, Merle and Daryl had a past that not many knew and they went way back to before he ever met Lori. They helped him in several tight spots and helped get rid of a couple of a few people way back that needed dealt with. He had that same look back then that he did now. Shane was a dead man if he didn't heed his warning.

"You can't fire me." Shane said and Rick scoffed.

"This is my town. I can do whatever I want and I will do whatever I have to for my family. Don't push me. You don't know me as well as you think." Rick warned and Shane took the warning and left before Rick made good on his threat.

After that everyone went back to normal other than Merle or Daryl never strayed too far from Leah. After that Leah enjoyed herself. Everyone that was there after Shane left was nice and didn't treat her badly because she was with two men, they didn't even care.

Later that night Leah excused herself to the bathroom while the guys changed for bed. Leah was ready to take their relationship all the way and she planned to make that clear tonight.

"Ya alright in there sugar?" Merle called into the bathroom when she still hadn't came out after 30 minutes. He could hear her chuckling before the door opened.

"You tell me?" she ask and Merle damn near chocked on his tongue and he heard Daryl's breath gasp from behind him.

Leah was standing there in nothing but one of their work shirts and they didn't even give a shit whose it was only that they could see all of her long legs, toned stomach and lovely curves. The buttons where only done around her chest and they could see she had on a pair of black lace panties.

"Damn sugar. I hope you didn't plan to sleep much coming to bed like that." Merle said as his eyes ran the length of her body again and his pants were so tight he was about to burst. Smiling she walked around him, running her hands over his chest as she slide into the bed beside Daryl.

"Nope. Didn't plan to sleep much at all. At least not until were too tired to do anything else." She replied and the boys pounced.

Merle was on her first. He ripped the shirt off her body and Daryl helped her sit up as he slide in behind her and removed the shirt and tossed it to the floor. Leah moaned loudly as Merle claimed her lips in a bruising kiss as Daryl kissed her neck and cupped her breast in both his large, rough hands.

Leah did her best to get Merle out of his clothes and he finally pulled back enough to get rid of the shirt and pants and she felt Daryl do the same behind her. Turning her head she looked them both over and groaned as he brought Daryl's head down to kiss him just as Merle lifted her up and slid her down onto him causing them both to pull back and curse.

"Damn your big." She hissed when he stilled long enough for her to adjust before he sat with her on the bed and let Daryl get her ready for him.

"Ya sure Leah. We do this and you're ours forever." Daryl whispered and she nodded as she kissed every part of Merle she could reach to distract her from the slight sting of Daryl filling her back side joining them all together and the only though in there mine was this was what home felt like.

The next morning Leah woke up sore but in all the right places she was also alone in the bed and she could hear yelling coming from down the stairs. Sliding on Merle's shirt and her panties she ran down the stairs to see Merle, Daryl and Rick on the porch and they had Zach tied to a chair.

"Oh my god. What the hell?" she gasp and they all look over at her. Zach had two black eyes and blood running down his face but he still glared at her. Merle and Daryl looked her over before walking forward to kiss her.

"He showed up here. Caught him on the camera trying to break in about an hour ago. Found out from Shane where you had moved to. Called Rick over. Were gonna take care of this shit now so he can't hurt ya no more." Daryl told her and she knew what that meant. Saw it in their eyes. Zack was a dead man.

Years later when she was telling her son how she met their fathers as she helped him ready for his first date she glossed over the part about how his daddies love her enough to get rid of anyone that dared harm her through the years together but she could see in her sons eyes as he and Judith went on their first date that he'd be just like his daddies. Loyal to the core and would kill for the ones he loved.

Leah smiled as she looked over and saw her men walking towards her with their twin daughters on their backs and the same lust they always had in their eyes and she couldn't have ask for better men to love her just as she loved them.


	14. Daryl and OC Zoey

_No Zombies. Daryl/OC. Glenn's friend from College Zoey who is now his roommate having got tired of life in the city covers for Glenn one night on his pizza delivery shift so he could finally take Maggie out. Daryl opens the door expecting the chinaman when he's greeted with the sight of a stunning women with long flaming red hair, red lips and bright green eyes. Merle is shocked that Daryl actually found a chick he's attracted to sober and when they run into her again at the bar Zoey realizes if she wants Daryl she'll have to take the lead and that's fine with her. Mature content. Don't own anything. _

"Damn short rounds late tonight." Merle grouched from the couch as they waited for their delivery. Merle had the munchies and was getting cranky and Daryl just rolled his eyes at the idiot. When the door bell rang Daryl hopped off the chair and yanked the door open.

"Bout time short round." He said counting out the money. He heard a chuckle that was not Glenn's and snapped his head up and was then speechless.

Standing there was a girl with flaming red hair that was clearly died and red lips to match. She had on jeans and a black top, leather jacket and the pizza places hat on her head. She was shorter than him but her body was stacked and she was smirking at him with her plump red lips and all Daryl could think about was seeing them around his dick.

"You call Glenn Short round?" She said with a snort and Daryl shook himself out of his staring and took the pizza from her and turned to hand it to his brother who was gapping at him and her.

"Yeah. Sorry. Thought you was the chinaman." Daryl said and she nodded.

"He's Korean actually but it's cool." She told him.

"Where's the Korean anyways?" he ask her and she snorted.

"He finally got the balls to ask this girl named Maggie out and being the good room mate and friend I am I agreed to take his shift so he didn't get fired. Hell, not like I had shit to do and extra money is always nice." She said and he nodded.

"That's 29.06." she said and he nodded and handed her 40.00. She reached into her back pocket for change for Daryl waved her off.

"Keep it." she told her. She ran her green eyes up his body before looking at his face and smiled. Was she checking him out?

"You always tip Glenn this good?' she said smirking again and then her tongue came out and licked her lips and Daryl damn near groaned. She had a tongue ring.

"No. But he doesn't look as good standing on my porch as you do." Daryl told her and he heard his brother chocked on his pizza hearing Daryl actually flirt with a women. He never did that and even Daryl didn't know where that came from. The girl's lips turned up in the corner into an amused smile and she checked him out again. He was cute, with long dark hair that most people would probably think needed to be cut but she liked it. He was wearing dirty jeans from work, a sleeveless button down shirt and a leather vest. He screamed redneck but to Zoey he screamed man. She could also tell he was shy and the flirting was new for him. Chuckling she pocketed the money and took the hat off her head and ran her fingers through her long red hair she knew stood out and smirked back at him.

"Is that so? Well, I look better naked. Just saying." She teased before waving bye and walking back to Glenn's car she borrowed for the night, leaving the cute redneck standing there gapping in shock at her, wondering what she would look like naked.

A few nights later Daryl and Merle were standing in the normal bar waiting for Merle's turn to try and win his rent money back from Joe and his little group of pricks when they saw several of the men in the area turn and stare towards the bar. Lenny one of the nasty assholes that hung around Joe whistled.

"Damn. There's a horse of a different color for sure. Dibs on that." He said to his friends. Merle and Daryl looked over and Daryl damn near fell out of the stool he was sitting on.

Standing at the bar with who they knew was Maggie Greene who was wrapped in the arms of their pizza boy Glenn was the red headed vixen herself. She looked even better than Daryl remembered. She had on black leather pants a backless bright red top that made her flaming red hair and lips stand out more. They were talking to the owner's of the bar Tyreese and Carol and laughing and joking.

"Claimed." Daryl heard Joe's guy Lenny say and Daryl gripped the neck of his beer bottle as he watched Lenny strut over towards the girl that Daryl had been dreaming about since they met. He didn't even know her name but damn if she hadn't got under his skin.

He watched as Lenny smugly interrupted their conversation and Tyreese stood on attention. He knew Ty and Carol didn't really like these guys and always kept an eye on them.

Lenny bent forward and whispered something in her ear. Her smile turned into a frown and she pushed him back some and shook her head before turning her back to him and resuming her talk. Daryl and Merle snorted at the clear fuck off she just sent him but the prick didn't care and grabbed her ass. Merle had to hold Daryl by the shoulder to stop him from getting involved but it wasn't needed.

Maggie and Glenn who has seen it gasp in outrage but the women turned around and punch Lenny in the face, knocking him to the ground as he held his nose and screamed.

"Bitch." He spat and Daryl's eye brows rose to new heights when she pulled a knife from her boot and bent down to say something to Lenny. Lenny nodded, glaring as Joe made his way over.

"Now, now. Let's everyone calm down." Joe said when he saw Tyreese move around the bar and haul Lenny off the floor.

"Got your boy out of here or your all gone." Ty said and Joe nodded with a smile on his face and mentioned for two of his other idiots to carry Lenny out.

"Don't worry doll face. Well teach him a good lesson." Joe said to her and he reached forward to touch her face but she jerked back and held her knife towards him. Holding his hands in surrender he smiled at them and walked back over towards the pool tables to finish his current game.

"Damn. She fucked his ass up." Merle chuckled and Daryl nodded and watched as she put her knife back and brushed her long hair back over her shoulder before turning back towards her friends and talking like nothing happened. Damn she was bad ass.

"Ready to lose more money Dixon?" Joe ask and Merle scowled. He needed to win his money back but he didn't think he'd ever beat Joe at pool. Joe was a hustler and hustled money out of everyone in town but Merle refused to back down.

"By in is 1000. Think ya can swing it." Joe said chuckling and Merle looked down at the 500 in his hand and turned towards Daryl who shook his head. He didn't have that much on him.

"Guess you can't play then." Joe said and Daryl knew he'd lose his temper before long.

"I'll put up the other half. Actually I'll double it and play for him. If you think you can swing it?" they heard and turned to see the red head walking up and eyeing Joe like she meant business. Joe looked her over and smirked.

"You're on. But if you lose Merle has to hand over not only his money but his bike and no more rematches." Joe said and the girl nodded before tossing 1000 down on the table and grabbing the 500 out of Merle's hand and tossing it down as well. Merle went to stop her because he didn't want to lose his money and his bike but Glenn walked over and stopped him.

"Trust her guys. She's never lost before." Glenn said and Merle sighed but gave a nod and handed her his bike keys and she tossed them down too.

"Deal. Was that you're Harley I saw out front Mr?" she said and Joe nodded.

"It's Joe sexy and yeah that's mine." He said and the red head turned towards Daryl and smirked at him.

"Got a bike yet hot stuff?" she ask and he shook his head no.

"When you lose we not only get the money but your bike with no retribution or rematches against them." she said and paused. Daryl thought he'd back down but his cockiness got the better of him and everyone gasp as he tossed down the money and the keys.

"Let's play." He said and she nodded before walking over and picking out her cue stick before walking over and standing at the end of the table. Ty came over and gathered all the money and keys to hold so no one cheated and gave a nod for them to begin.

"Ladies first." Joe said and the red head shook her head.

"No by all means Mr. Joe. Show me how's it done." She taunted and Joe smirked before blowing her a kiss and bending down to break. Daryl turned when he heard Glenn chuckled and raised a brow at him.

"What's so funny short round?" Daryl ask him and he smirked as he handed Maggie her beer and sat on the stool next to them.

"Zoey's about to kick his ass man and your gonna get a new bike." Glenn said and Daryl shared a look with Merle before watching the game.

Joe was a damn good player and was able to sink over half his striped balls after breaking. Zoey never moved though. Just stood there and watched, calculating. When he missed his shot he stood and chuckled.

"Guess you'll get to play after all, doll." He said and she smirked. She walked around the table once before turning and throwing Daryl a wink and he shifted from where he sat on the stool. When she bent forward he's eyes immediately went to her ass as she made her first shot.

They watched in shock and amusement as she ran the table. Joe never getting another chance to play. When she sank the 8 ball Merle hollered and cheered from where he stood next to Daryl.

Daryl saw Joe was pissed and when Zoey went to get the money and keys from Ty he grabbed her arm.

"You hustled me." he snapped and Zoey smirked and pulled her hand back.

"Yep. Just like I watched you hustle the last person. That's the name of the game pal. Get over it." she told him before walking forward and tossing Merle his bike keys.

"Damn sugar I could kiss ya right now." Merle told her as she handed him all the money except the 1000 she put in. She chuckled and handed Daryl the keys to his new bike. He took them with a smirk.

"My names Zoey." She said and he nodded.

"Merle Dixon and this is my brother Daryl." Merle said and Daryl could tell she had won Merle over already.

"I know. Glenn told me who you were. Nice to see you again." She said looking at Daryl and he gave a nod.

"How about a ride home on your new bike?" Zoey ask as the crowd finally started to die back down and Ty had to escort Joe and his gang out after that. Daryl swallowed hard but nodded. He paid his tab and watched as Zoey whispered something to Glenn who nodded as she grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the door with Daryl right behind her.

"I can't believe this is mine." Daryl said as he straddled the bike and held his hand for her to get on. Chuckling she slid on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He shivered as her voice drifted over his ear as she told him her address to her and Glenn's apartment.

Cranking up the bike he smirked to himself as it started right up and vibrated between their legs as he backed it out of the parking spot and sped off down the road.

"Come on in. I'll fix ya a drink." Zoey said once they got to her place and she climbed off the back. Nodding he shut off the engine and followed the sexy red head up the stairs, watching her ass the whole time until she stopped and unlocked the door and let them inside, locking it behind her.

"Want a beer?" she ask and he nodded following her into the kitchen as he looked around the place. It was not what he expected. You couldn't tell a guy and girl shared this place, it looked like a complete nerds bachelor pad.

"Nice décor." He snorted as he saw the star wars posted hanging in the living room and Zoey laughed as she handed him a beer taking one her herself and sitting on the sofa, Daryl followed.

"Yeah. Glenn did all this on his own. I moved in a few months ago. Got tired of the city and he offered me his spare room." She said and Daryl nodded.

"How did you two become friends. You seem like two different people." He ask and she chuckled.

"Actually we are two different people. We met in College in Atlanta. We were both IT major's believe it or not. I sat next to him in class for months without even noticing him there. Then one night there was this big frat party and I was on a date with one of the boys in the frat, big mistake by the way. Anyways, Glenn and a few of his friends had been invited as a joke and they planned to prank the "IT nerds." I heard my date and his buddies planning it and I got pissed off. Kicked both there asses and got Glenn and his friends out of there before anything could happen. After that they followed me around like some kind of warrior princess or something but they were good guys. None were my type but when I lost my grant for housing because of the fight Glenn offered to let me move in with him and we've been friends since. He moved here when we graduated and I stayed in the city for a while but decided it wasn't for me and called up Glenn." She told him and he nodded and chuckled at the thought of her beating up men for short round.

"What about you and Merle? Lived here long?" she ask and he grunted.

"Our whole life pretty much. Moved out as soon as we could cause our dad was a bastard. Merle was in and out of jail for a while messed up on drugs. He's better now and we got jobs in town at the auto shop. That's about it for us." Daryl said and she nodded and Daryl could feel her eyes burning into him as he finished his beer and sat it on the table.

Before he could open his mouth and say anything else she was on him. Straddling his lap and her tongue in his mouth. Daryl groaned as he kissed her back. He wasn't no virgin but the few drunken one night stands he had were nothing compared to how hot this girl was making him with just this kiss and the way she fit perfectly in his lap.

Pulling back when they needed air Daryl panted as he stared up at her as she panted above him.

"I like you a lot Daryl but I don't do one night stands. I like more than that with you if you want to give it a try." She said and he nodded before leaning forward shyly for another kiss. Smiling at him she kissed him quickly before standing and yanking him up and pulling him down the hall and into a room that looked more like a girl lived in it.

Daryl didn't have much time to look around as he was shoved against the now closed door and Zoey was back on him again kissing and biting at his neck.

Daryl never knew how turned on he'd get by a dominating women but damn if he wasn't harder than he could ever remember being as she tugged on his vest dropping it to the floor and quickly un doing his shirt. Normally he never took his shirt off but she didn't seem to be bothered by the scars. She just kissed them and moved lower and Daryl cursed loudly when she dropped to her knees in front of him and went of his belt.

"shit." He hissed as his pants and shoes and socks hit the ground next and she was running her nails up his thighs harshly causing him to panted and gasp for air.

She kissed and licked his stomach as she took off her leather jacket before his boxers were gone and he was standing naked with her fully clothed.

When she took him all the way down her throat in one go he slammed his head back against the door and moaned her name. She worked him over for a moment until he was about to cum and then she pulled back and stood.

"On the bed." She demanded as she stared at him with a hungry look and he swallowed.

"Yes ma'am." He replied instantly and laid down on her bed and stared up at her and she started to strip. With every inch of skin that was revealed he grew impossibly harder until she was naked, tattoos showing on different parts of her body along with a few other piercing and he wanted to marry her right then. She was perfect.

Crawling back up towards him she kissed him again before whispering in his ear.

"I want you to taste me. Are you up with that?" she ask and he nodded quickly, he wanted that a lot even if he never did that before he wanted to do it now. Using his strength he hoisted her up and sat her over his face as he buried himself between her legs and feasted like a starved man.

She screamed his name as she climaxed quickly and Daryl felt damn proud of himself for being able to bring his girl that much pleasure. His girl. He liked the sound of that.

Once she came down from her high she reached forward and grabbed a condom and handed it to him and he quickly had it on and before he could move her she was already straddling him and slamming herself down.

"Fuck." He hissed as he gripped her hips to still her so he could get himself under control.

Once he loosened his hold she rode him like a freaking pro and he was amazed at how quick it took them both to reach the end before they passed out in her bed tangled together and exhausted.

Daryl woke the next morning and he panic at first. There was a heavy weight on his chest and he couldn't breathe well. Opening his eyes he saw the weight was Zoey and her hair was in his face causing him to not breathe well. Smirking he thought back on last night at how his wild cat and damn near attacked him and he loved every damn minute of it and realized he wanted her to do that again and again for the rest of his days.

Slowly he moved her off him some and looked over at the clock. It was after 9 am and he knew his brother was probably looking for him but there was no way he was leaving right now. Standing he went to her bathroom and chuckled. His chest, neck and legs were littered with marks and hickeys and some were alittle sore but he didn't give two shits.

Once he was done he walked back to her room and she was sitting up in the bed looking him over with a smirk on her face.

"Looks like I worked you over pretty hard last night." She said and he nodded as he slid back into bed next to her.

"Yep." He replied and she bent forward to kiss a bite mark on his chest.

"Are you mad?" she ask and he snorted.

"Hell no. Didn't hear my ass complain last night did ya?" he replied and she smiled before crawling over him and standing up and lighting a cigarette and handing it to him to hit.

"Wanna shower with me?" she ask with a devious look in place and he damn near ran after her into the bathroom.

"Where the hell where you all night and morning and what happened to your neck?" Merle ask when he entered their place a few hours later. Smirking Daryl moved to the side as Zoey walked in.

"I happened to his neck, that a problem?" she ask crossing her arms and Merle busted out laughing.

"Hell no sugar. Your more than welcome to use my little brother anytime you like and by the smile on his face I'd say he must have liked it." Merle said and Daryl flipped him the bird.

"Oh yeah. He loved it every time." Zoey shot back and Merle fell off the bar stool he was sitting on laughing so damn hard and Daryl was feeling so good that he didn't even care he was being laughed at.

"So, How's the new bike working out for ya?" Merle ask when Zoey went to the bathroom and Merle was able to talk with Daryl.

"Good. Everything's good." Daryl told him and Merle nodded.

"She your girl now?" Merle ask and Daryl nodded.

"Yep." Was all he needed to say. Merle knew Daryl had found the one girl that would be his world and Merle was happy for him.

"Heard Joe wasn't happy about your girl hustling him last night." Merle told Daryl and Daryl nodded.

"I didn't think he would be but he agreed to no retribution." Daryl said and Merle gave him a serious look.

"He agreed to no retribution on us. She never said anything about herself. Keep an eye on her Daryl. Joe's gang is not known for kindness." Merle told him and Daryl felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He had to keep her safe.

"So where do you work?" Daryl ask her later that night as they laid in his bed at his place. They had spent the day shooting the shit with Merle and just hanging out.

"Oh Glenn and I are opening a computer repair shop in town. We closed on the building yesterday that's why we were at the bar celebrating. Tomorrow were going over to start getting it ready to open." She told him and he nodded, impressed.

"We need to find a contractor or handy man or something to do some of the renovation for us. Know anyone good?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yeah, me and Merle. We do that on the side. Can help yall out if ya want." He said and she nodded before snuggling up against him and running her nails down his chest causing him to groan.

The next day Daryl dropped her off at the building she was meeting Glenn at and promised to stop by after he got off so he and Merle could see what they would need done and how much it was going to cost.

Things were going great for the first time in Daryl's life. He had a job at the shop with his brother that made decent money; work on the side and Glenn and Zoeys new shop and a great girlfriend that drove him wild with just one look. Merle was staying clean other than the occasionally pot and they hadn't heard a word from Joe and his gang and it had been 3 weeks since that night.

Daryl watched as Glenn and Zoey help him and Merle finish up the last coat of paint on their walls of the shop. They made sure to help 100% so Merle and Daryl didn't have to do it alone. Daryl caught himself smiling as he watched her. He knew without a doubt that he was in love with her. Knew it from that first night but he didn't want to say anything, afraid she would think it was too soon or that she didn't feel the same.

They had been doing great. She treated him real good and even seem to enjoy being around Merle and never once tried to change either of them. He had finally confessed to her all about his past and his father and all she did was hug him and told him none of that matter to her. She was here to stay.

And let's not forget that he'd never in his life crazed sex the way he did with her. The things she did to him and made him feel. It was out of this world.

"Will you stop mooning over your girl and help me finish this damn wall." Merle grouched and Daryl jump as he was caught staring at Zoey and flipped his brother the bird as he got back to work. Merle just shook his head at his brother. Boy had it bad.

"Were finally done with the paint. The furniture is coming tomorrow." Zoey told them as she brought out drinks for them after they finished cleaning up all the paint and were standing around admiring their work.

"Looks good." Daryl told her and she smiled at him. It did look good.

_Zoey. Sorry I'll be late today. Maggie wants to meet for breakfast and take me to meet her dad. I'll be there after that to help set up the furniture. Maggie's sister Beth is going to stop by with the decorations. Glenn_

Zoey groaned as she got the text from Glenn right after she arrived at the shop. She didn't like being there alone but she didn't have a choice. Daryl and Merle were working today until noon and Glenn was making nice with his girlfriends old man. Looks like she'd be working alone this morning.

Daryl's whole world came to a halt when he and Merle got a frantic call from Glenn just as they were heading over towards the shop. He hadn't heard from Zoey all day and now he finds out Glenn had not showed up for help her this morning and something bad had happened was all he got out of the crying chinaman when he call so Merle and Daryl raced down the street on their bikes towards the town.

When they arrived there were cops everywhere.

"What happened?" Daryl demanded to Glenn as he and Merle walked inside. The place was trashed, windows busted open and blood everywhere.

"And you are?" the cop ask Daryl when he walked inside past the crime scene tape. Where was Zoey?

"This is Zoey's boyfriend Daryl and his brother Merle. They just got off work. They've been helping up paint and get the place ready." Glenn told them cop who nodded and turned towards Daryl.

"My names Rick Grimes I'm the sheriff of this town. We got a call from Glenn when he arrived to find the place like this. From what we can tell your girlfriend may have been attacked and either fled to safety or was taken." Rick told him and Merle had to caught Daryl as his knees went week. She was gone.

"No." Daryl whispered as he sagged against Merle. His chest tightened and he couldn't breathe.

"Daryl. All they found was this and a trail of blood leading out the back door." Glenn said handing them a piece of paper with one word that explained it all. "Claimed."

"Son of a bitch." Merle hissed when he saw it and Rick raised a brow at the man.

"We know who did this. Joe's gang. I'm sure you've heard of them." Merle said and Rick nodded.

"Yeah. Arrested them a few times for varies reasons. What makes you think they did this?" Rick ask and Merle quickly told Rick everything that happened with Joe and Zoey at the bar and how there gang rule was you claim what you want and Merle knew he'd want retribution again Zoey one day for making him look bad. Nodding Rick sighed as he looked around.

Just then Maggie and Hershel showed up running inside and gaps as they looked around.

"Glenn. Where Beth?" Maggie ask and Glenn paled.

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I got here and Zoey's been taken by Joes gang." Glenn told her and Daryl watched as Maggie and Hershel tried to call Beth only to have her phone ring at the back of the store where it has fallen and Rick knew she had been taken too.

"Rick she had Judith with her." Maggie told him and Rick's day went from bad to worse. He didn't know his Ex wife had let Beth to watch Judith today while Lori took Carl to the doctor and now his baby was in danger by the gang he'd been trying to take out for months.

"I need to call Lori. Daryl, I can tell by the look in your eyes you're ready to do whatever it takes to get your girl back am I right?" Rick whispered to him as the other cops cleared out on his orders. Daryl gave Rick a firm nod as red hot anger clouded his vision. He wanted to kill every last one of them to get her back and when Merle gave him a nod he knew his brother would be right there behind them.

"Hershel?" Rick ask his old friend. Hershel looked at the sad face of Maggie and saw the blood all over the floor. Right now he was not the god fairing man of the church he was a father whose child was missing.

"Do whatever you have to Rick. We can all meet at my place to make a plan. It's away from town and anyone that would see or hear anything." Hershel told him and Rick nodded.

An hour later everyone that was involved gathered at Hershel's. Rick had called his Ex wife who showed up with their son Carl and her new husband Shane who was also a cop along with Rick. Rick's girlfriend Michonne came as well along with Daryl, Merle. All gathered in the living room of Hershel and Annette Green as Glenn tried to calm down Maggie.

"What's the plan Rick?" Shane ask getting antsy as Lori continued to cry over the loss of her baby girl.

"Me, Daryl, Merle, Michonne and you will go to where Merle says is there main hangout. If we see any signs of the girls and Judith we take them all out. Anyone that had anything to do with it. I'm done fucking around with these men. They've gone too far now." Rick said and Shane nodded as he reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of guns and ready them to go. Rick handed a few more to Daryl and Merle to add to the Crossbow Daryl bought and the gun Merle always carried. Michonne came packing a Katana and Daryl didn't even ask the women where she got that. She looked ready to cut someone and Daryl didn't want to mess with her.

"Rick. I know we've not gotten along this last year with everything that happened. But you do whatever you have to, to get them back." Lori told Rick who nodded and led the group towards the cars.

Daryl was damn near vibrating with anxiety as they parked the cars a few miles away and made their way on foot towards the old warehouse that Merle knew belong to Joe's gang. Looking inside the window they could see all Joe's men inside standing around talking and drinking.

Michonne who had been walking around the other side whistled for them and they ran over and looked inside the back room. Beth and Judith were huddled in the corner. Beth looked scared and alittle banged up but otherwise ok as she fed the baby to keep her calm. There was a man in the room guarding them as he leered at Beth and she cringed away from his look.

Then Daryl saw Zoey. She was tired up a few feet from Beth. She was bloody and unconscious and Daryl saw red.

Nodding Rick used his knife to pry open the back door and Daryl let his arrow fly at the man that was guarding the girls and he slumped dead to the ground. Beth gasp as she saw everyone coming inside as Rick went over towards her and check out Beth and Judith. Daryl and Merle went to Zoey as Shane and Michonne stood guard at the door.

"Rick. Oh my god. These men came into the store when Judith and I was talking with Zoey. They ambushed us. Zoey fought them all for a while but there were too many. They took us so we wouldn't tell. They threw us in here as soon as we got here. They kept Zoey out there for a while and when they bought her back in here she was unconscious. I heard them say she was going to be entertainment tonight." Beth told them as Rick untied her from the wall and took his baby into his arms for a moment.

Daryl felt sick as he looked Zoey over and Merle help cut her binds.

"Daryl." She whispered and Daryl cupped her bloody cheeks in his hands as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm here baby. I'm gonna get you out after I kill those bastards." He told her and she nodded as she laid back down.

Standing Daryl looked at Merle and then Rick.

"Let's finish this shit." He told him and they nodded as they burst through the door. They took out half the men before they even had a chance to shot back.

After a brief shoot out and only one left was Joe and Daryl walked right up towards him with Merle and they beat him just as bad as he did to Zoey before Daryl ended his life.

Sighing he knew it was over as he carried Zoey back towards the cars as the warehouse burned to the ground behind them, destroying any and all evidence.

The weeks following the kidnapping Zoey slowly healed. All they did was beat her up pretty badly and she was thankful nothing else was done to her. Daryl wouldn't leave her side. He took a leave from work and stayed with her at her apartment and took care of her as she healed. When she was able to return to working on the shop he was right there too and if he wasn't Merle or Glenn was. They were scared they'd lose her again and Merle knew if Daryl lost Zoey then Merle would lose Daryl.

Beth and Judith were ok under the watchful eyes of their family but a month later things were back to normal other than Daryl refusing to go back to work, scared something would happen and Zoey knew she needed to take the reins back so Daryl could relax.

"Daryl. Come here please." She called from his room. He had finally gotten her to move in with him when Glenn told her Maggie was moving into their apartment. She had moved all her stuff in there today and got Merle out of the house for a while as he and Beth had started seeing each other.

Walking back there Daryl was stunned speechless. Zoey was standing in the room naked and had that look back in here eye.

"Strip now." She told her and Daryl nodded as he did what she told him. He like it when she took charge like this.

Pushing him onto the bed she straddled his lap and leaned over him, pressing his hands above his head.

"Now baby. I love you very much and I know you love me." She said and he nodded quickly. He did love her with everything he had.

"I need to get back to normal around here. I'm fine, there dead and I'm not going anywhere. You need to go back to work so I can get back to mine." She said and Daryl open his mouth to argue but she cut him off with a kiss.

"No. I'm telling you that your going back to work in the morning with Merle. I'll let you take me to work and pick me up and you can even come and have lunch with me but I'm fine, I love you, I'm not going anywhere ever and we need to move on." She told him. Staring at her long and hard Daryl sighed and gave her a nod.

"Ok." He told her and she smiled as she proceed to worship him all night, showing him her love and lust for him and he loved every damn second of it. And when he went to work the next day he proudly showed off the bite marks on his neck and he loved the burn of the scratches on his back and he knew she was feeling hers too. Daryl loved his dominating women who had agreed that morning to be his wife and his life was now complete.


	15. Daryl and Beth At the funeral home

_Daryl/Beth. Their moment at the funeral home before moving on. Mature content. Beth never taken. Just a quick one shot. Don't like don't read._

Daryl sighed as the funeral home came back into view. They had been there for a few days now. Resting and eating what food was within and Beth's ankle healing nicely. He knew they'd be leaving soon. He'd found and old truck in the garage of the funeral home that was still running good and with a few runs to the houses near he was able to get enough gas to get them where they wanted to go. North GA mountains to the old hunting cabins he knew well. They had talked about it for days. Since leaving the cabin and burning it and his old memories to the ground. They didn't hold hope of finding the others anymore. Not since Daryl saw those Terminus signs and Maggie's bloody notes for Glenn but not her sister Beth, they knew everyone wrote them off as dead. Beth had cried that night because her sister wrote her off so easy but when she woke the next morning she was ready to move on. It was just the two of them from now and they were fine with that.

Daryl smiled to himself as he carried the rabbits towards the funeral home where Beth was waiting. He knew he was in love with the blonde angel that has saved his soul. He couldn't imagine his life without her now and that's why he was ok with leaving this area behind and starting over new with only her. She was his life now, his reason for living.

"Hey. Everything go ok?" she ask standing from the table where she was sorting there things they were taking with them. Nodding Daryl tossed the rabbits into the sink.

"Yep. Got 2 rabbits for us. We should head out in the morning. This place is too exposed." He told her and she nodded moving to his side instantly, taking her knife and helping him skin one of the rabbits while he did the other. She had learned quickly when he taught her a few days before and he was pleased she was willing to help him with anything and everything. Unlike most of their old group. They didn't like getting their hands dirty when Daryl was around, but Beth wasn't like that.

"I agree. It's too quiet and eerie when you're not here. I don't like it anymore." She comment and he grunted in agreement. They didn't need a lot of words between them.

Later that night after Beth fixed a damn good meal and they cleaned everything up and packed everything into the bed of the truck they settled down for the night. Daryl slipped into the shower after Beth to wash off the day's grim. When he was done he was standing in the Bathroom topless drying out his hair when Beth opened the door behind him.

"Brought your clean shirt. Opps." She said blushing and Daryl was frozen as he looked at her through the mirror as she stood there taking in all the scars on his back. He knew she'd be disgusted with him now and want nothing to do with him.

But just like always Beth shocked him by sitting his shirt on the toilet seat and walking towards him. He was very tense as he felt her small hands slide over his back and his scars lovingly. He'd never let anyone touch them before.

"Who did this?" she ask and he sighed as his body sagged.

"My old man. Drunk bastard used to beat me and Merle and our ma till she killed herself." He admitted and she nodded as she looked at him through the mirror for a moment. There was not pity in her eyes, no disgust. Only understanding and love.

He gasp when she got closer and pressed her body against his back and planted small kisses along his scars and with every kiss, every touch he felt all his demons and bad memoires of his past fade away until there was only her and him.

"Beth." He said and winced at the way his voice cracked with emotion. But she shushed him as she hugged him from behind again before walking around him, still plating kisses on the scars and reached the front of his chest. When she was right in front of him and they gazed at each other for a moment he knew things were about to change.

"Our scars don't define who we are Daryl only where we came from to get to the strong people we are today. They make you even more attractive then you were before and I love everything about you." She admitted and he groaned as his heart warmed and he crashed his mouth down on hers. She gasp in shock at first before moaning into his mouth and kissed him back.

This kiss was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The emotions and sparks that where flowing between them was amazing and he knew she was his new addiction.

Bending he picked her up and carried her into the room and laid her out on the bed. She looked beautiful with her long hair spread around her on the bed and he ran his hands up her legs before she yanked him forward to cover her body with his.

Chuckling he kissed down her neck before unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off. She wore no bra and Daryl dove right in to feast of her perk breast.

"Daryl." She moaned his name and desire shot straight to his cock at his name being moaned from her innocent mouth and he was so hard it fucking hurt.

"You sure. We do this and your mine Beth. My wife. I want to do this right with you." He said and she gasp and nodded.

"I'm already yours." She admitted and Daryl lost it after that. Clothes were dame near ripped off in a frenzy as they both let go. When he sank into her and broke her barrier he knew she was it for him. This perfect, beautiful, wonderful woman was his world now and he'd make sure to live every day for her and her alone.

When he tightened around him and he spilled his seed into her with a loud groan he knew she was an addiction he'd never want to quick and that was just fine with him.


	16. Chapter 16 Rick and Daryl

_Rick realizes one day as he watches Daryl with his kids that Daryl has been there for him more than anyone ever has. Even his own wife. And seeing him with Judith as he feeds her is the hottest thing he ever seen. Rick/Daryl_

"Ya like that sweetheart. Huh. Like when Uncle Daryl feed ya. Gonna make sure you grow up nice and strong baby girl." Rick heard Daryl mumble as he walked by his cell. He had come back early from watch letting Glenn take over and he heard voices from within his cell. Peeking in Carl's cell is saw the boy was not there and shrugged as he watched the hunter from the doorway. It's rare to see Daryl so relaxed and sweet like this and Rick realizes that he only shows this around people he trust, which consist of the small original group that lives in block C with them. The Woodbury folks still think of him as the rude and brash brother of Merle Dixon.

He also knows Daryl holds a soft spot for Judith and Carl. They can get damn near anything out of Daryl and when Judith gets old enough for boys to start looking Rick fears for those poor souls.

As he watches he also realizes this has to be the hottest sight he'd even seen in his life. It had come to his attention a while back that he was attracted to Daryl and they had been skirting around each other for a while. Neither knowing what to do since they never been with a man before, ever. Rick also knows that Daryl has been there for him more than anyone ever has in his life, even more than Lori. Looking down at his wedding ring he decides he was done with the past. It was time for the future. Sliding his ring off he walks in the cell and Daryl stops talking and watches him sit the ring into a box on the table and look over at him.

"Where's Beth?" Rick ask and Daryl shrugs.

"Don't know. She ask if I wouldn't mind feeding Ass Kicker. Hadn't seen her since." He told the man and Rick nodded.

"Can you give her to Carol for a minute? Need ya for something?" Rick ask and Daryl nodded hopping up and grabbing his bow. He was always willing to do whatever Rick needed and that just showed how much Daryl would do for him and his kids. Daryl would probably die for them if need be but Rick refused to think about that.

Daryl followed the man down into the tombs. Rick hadn't said anything since asking him to come and Daryl would never question him but he did wonder what they were doing.

When they reached the boiler room Rick looked inside and Daryl followed him inside scanning the room for walkers as Rick locked the door. Turning Daryl watched as Rick walked towards him in a way that looked like a hunter stalking his pray and Daryl back up until he hit the wall.

"Rick what?" Daryl ask and gasp when Rick leaned into him and placed both hands beside his head on the wall.

"No more fucking around Daryl." Rick said and Daryl opened his mouth to ask that the fuck he was talking about when Rick's lips landed on his and Daryl groaned. He had never kissed a man before but there was something about Rick. The dominance he exuded in everything he did and the trust he put into Daryl, something no one ever did made Daryl want to do whatever Rick ask. And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Rick in his bunk at night, which he found himself doing often these days.

Rick pressed Daryl into the wall harder allowing Daryl to feel his weight against him and was pleased when Daryl groaned and arched into him and Rick knew then Daryl needed this just as much and Rick did.

Pulling back so they could breath Rick laid his forehead against Daryl panting as he gazed into those smothering blue eyes.

"Tell me you want this and not just this one time. Your mine Daryl, tell me." Rick told him and Daryl grunted and nodded.

"I'm yours and I want this." He panted and Rick nodded as he kissed Daryl again before pulling him off the wall and pushing him down onto the mattress in the corner. Rick stared down at Daryl as he shedded his shirt and shoes before crawling towards the hunter who was laying back and waiting for Rick's command.

Rick groaned as he kissed Daryl's neck leaving a mark so everyone could see it as he worked on getting the man out of his vest and shirt. Daryl tensed for a moment and Rick knew it was because of the scars but Rick had seen them before and they didn't bother him at all and Rick proved it to him by lavishing the ones on his chest with kisses and licks as he worked his way down Daryl's body.

Daryl moaned and arched into Rick as he watched with half lidded eyes and Rick un did his old worn out pants and slide them down his legs along with his boots, and Rick smirked when he saw Daryl didn't wear any underwear which pleased Rick as Daryl's cock was finally in view, hard and dripping.

Rick ran his hands over Daryl's body loving the feel of the hard muscles underneath. He had never been attracted to a man before. Not even Shane in all the years they had been friends but Rick realized that Shane was never really his friend, not the way Daryl has been since the beginning. He found he had never felt a passion of this magnitude for even Lori.

Daryl was darn near vibrating with need and went to reach for Rick's pants but Rick gave a sexy growl and pinned Daryl to the mattress with his hands above his head. Rick waited for Daryl to fight back knowing how skittish the man was but he was relieved that Daryl just relaxed and even seemed to enjoy being held down by Rick.

"Tut, Tut Daryl. Not until I've had my fun." He said and Daryl gave a wordless nod and Rick let his hands go and moved back down the bed between Daryl's parted thighs. Bending forward Rick gave a hesitant lick to the head of Daryl's cock and Daryl moaned loudly and panted harder. This spurred Rick on and he threw himself into giving Daryl hopefully the best blow job of his life even though Rick had never given one but he had received plenty so he used what he liked on Daryl and it seemed to do the trick.

Daryl gripped his hair tightly as Rick held him down and swallowed Daryl down. Daryl was cursing and panting and begging to cum. When Rick entered two fingers into Daryl and brushed his prostate Daryl damn near shot off the bed.

"Damn Rick. Do it now I can't wait anymore. Please." He demanded and Rick chuckled as he kissed back up Daryl's body continuing to stretch him as he used the other hand to un do his own pants and Daryl helped him shoved them off and on the floor.

"Ready?" Rick ask and Daryl nodded as his fingers dung into Rick's back as Rick slowly pushed into him. He didn't want to hurt Daryl so they took their time until he was full seated into the most amazing tight heat he had even experienced and Rick knew Daryl was it for him. He was ruined for anyone else.

Once Daryl was comfortable enough for Rick to move he pulled out and pushed back in causing them both to groan loudly and Daryl scrapped his nails down Rick's back and cursed.

"Faster. I anit gonna break Rick." Daryl told him and Rick nodded and sat up enough that he was able to pound into Daryl, giving him everything he had and Daryl moaned and cursed loudly as Rick nailed his prostate each time. Daryl never knew sex could be this good but fuck if he wasn't already addicted to Rick.

When Rick felt his balls begin to tighten he grabbed Daryl's cock and jerked him off in time with his thrust and it only took moments before Daryl was screaming his name and cumming all over both of them causing Rick to growl as his orgasm was ripped violently from him.

They both collapsed on the mattress, panting as Rick slug and arm over Daryl and tried to catch his breath once he was able to move enough to pull out and shift over to allow Daryl room to breathe.

"Shit. We should have down that months ago man." Daryl told him and Rick chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We can do it every day from now on just as soon as you move your shit to my cell." Rick told him sitting up and grabbing Daryl's rag from the floor and cleaning them both off.

"The hell?" Daryl ask and Rick chuckled.

"I told you before you were mine now baby and I need you close." Rick told him and Daryl looked at him for a moment before giving a nod in agreement. He'd do anything for Rick.

"We need to tell Carl though." Daryl said on the walk back and Rick nodded as they headed back to their cell block but moans from the library had them pulling out weapons and charging in.

"Shit." Daryl laughed a god's honest deep laugh as Carl and Beth parted quickly and tried to fix their clothes. They had been caught making out on the library floor my both Rick and Daryl and they both blushed bright red.

"Looks like were gonna need to find more condoms." Daryl said as he tried to catch his breath and Carl shot him the bird.

"Something we need to know son?" Rick ask elbowing Daryl to stop his laughing even if he was fighting not to laugh himself. Carl looked up at his dad and frowned as he glanced between both men.

"I could ask you the same." Carl said pointing between them and Daryl and Rick glanced at each other and noticed the marks on their necks and clothes damn near ripped in places and Rick shrugged.

"Guess we both found someone son." Rick said and Carl nodded wrapping his arm around Beth as they sat and talked making sure Carl was ok with Daryl moving into Rick's cell and Rick made sure his son and Beth were being safe.

"You need to tell Hershel though." Rick told his son who paled and Daryl laughed again. This had turned out to be a damn good day for the hunter.


End file.
